Where We Left Off
by director.jenny
Summary: October 1999, two agents undercover and fallen for each other, what happens when the mission is over? Jennifer Shepard walked out on the only man she ever loved, she was hoping he would come after her but he never did she decided to go on with her dream of becoming the first ever female director. What if the man she loved did go after her but was too late? They met again nearly six
1. Paris

**October 1999**

Green eyes, long curly red hair that fell just below her shoulders, bright smile. She'd always give me the most beautiful look when she knew what I was thinking. It was easy to annoy her but it would always make me laugh, we worked good together. Especially undercover, she wasn't as tall as me but she wasn't that short, she always wore heels no matter where she was going which made her about the same height as me. When I was able to make her laugh it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I had been married twice the first time was with who I thought was the love of my life we had a little girl together but they were both killed. I was then married once again it didn't last long she cleared out my bank account and ran off with one of my best friends Tobias Fornell. They were both red heads just like the woman sitting in front of me, except with this one I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I couldn't stand to be away from her there was just something about her that I loved. From this moment on I knew she was the one I was meant to be with.. Jennifer Shepard...

* * *

Blue eyes, shiny grey hair, his smile was amazing. I could always tell what he was thinking he wasn't very good at hiding it. One thing that annoyed me was he could always tell when something was wrong or when I was lying after awhile I got use to it. He now sat across from me just starring at me I starred back I knew our mission here was almost over but I didn't wanna let that stop me. The only man I ever loved was sitting right in front of me. That's when I realized it... I realized that if I wanted to continue my dream of being the first female director i'd have to leave, I don't know if I could he was the only man I ever loved, I dated a few people but I had never felt the way I did with him. I couldn't leave him yet I have too... My mind was racing with thoughts as we sat there at the dinner table. I was in my own little world till I heard his voice it was soft and sweet it melted my heart thinking i'd have to leave him.

"Jen you okay?" he asked as they sat there.

That was the voice that brought me back to reality, I nodded "Yes Jethro i'm fine just thinking.."

I could tell he knew I was lying but he didn't bring it up. We continued to eat dinner when the bill came I reached down in my purse but I was stopped by his hand grabbing mine he looks towards me as he spoke soft.

"I'll pay Jen." He said softly

"You sure? I can do it I don't mind." He had paid for every meal since we got up here. That was one thing that bugged me I didn't want him to pay for everything but yet he did he wanted to. He just nodded as I put my purse down watching him, he paid the waitress and then grabbed his coat. I grabbed my coat putting it on and then grabbed my purse. He took my hand as we walked out of there together. We were walking through the beautifully lit streets there weren't many people out there, one factor was it was late but the one that played a major roll was it had rained early that day. We walked slowly enjoying the view before making our was to the hotel. We went up together since our rooms were across the hall from each other. I was about to go into my room when he grabbed my hand and stopped me..

"Stay Jen.." his voice was soft and sweet I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Stay with me tonight. I love you Jen, I have since the moment I laid my eyes on you, you're beautiful. I really do love you."

I hadn't realized the blush that spread across my face as I nodded. "Alright i'll stay" I said as I followed him into his hotel room. I had taken off my coat laying it down on a chair along with my purse. I had left my hair down which was one thing I rarely do, as I sat on the edge of the bed I carefully slipped of my heels putting them beside the side of the bed. I had leaned back in the bed as I turned on the TV flipping through channels. I had decided that there was nothing good on so I switched off the TV and set the remote on the nightstand just as I turned back I was greeting by none other them him, I hadn't notice he had climbed in beside me he was so quiet and sneak. As I laid there I scooted closer to him after awhile I finally spoke up.

"Respond to you in the hallway." He looked towards me with a confused face I just laughed, "when you told me you loved me I never replied back." He nodded as he realized what I was talking about.

"Well Jen it is only true I love you more then anything else."

I smiled "I love you too Jethro, always have and always will.." With the he leaned over and kissed me, I kissed back we sat there like that till we both pulled away needing a breath. He then sat up as he leaned over me kissing me once again, this time I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around he neck pulling him closer, I couldn't help but smile when he gently bit my lower lip as I pulled him down. We continued to kiss for awhile catching a breath every once in awhile. As the night went on things began to heat up the next thing I knew the blankets were on the floor along with our clothes. When we kissed it felt like I was living my dream yet I wasn't as the night went on I fell more and more in love with this man. No matter what happened I was gonna love him...

The rest the night was a blur so much had happened that it was hard to remember, when I awoke my head was on his chest and I was wrapped in a blanket. I kissed his cheek as I carefully got out of bed grabbing my clothes, I made my way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was done I put the clothes I had yesterday back on and made my way out of the bathroom seeing he was still asleep I made my way to where my purse sat I dug through it till I found the room key. I left but left the door slightly open so I could get back in I closed my door and quickly changed, I straightened my hair and changed. I knew today was our last day in Paris so I packed my things and set them by the door I then went back into the other room. Once in there I sat back down on the bed it was empty but there was water running in the bathroom so I figured he was in the shower. I laid on the bed flipping through channels I was watching the news when I heard the bathroom door open. I smiled as I looked towards him

"Well good morning, I thought you left." he said looking towards me

I shook my head "Nope took a shower, got dressed then went over to my room and changed and packed my things..." His smile faded as I mentioned packing my bags. I laughed slightly "Don't worry we will be together for awhile till our bosses come and get us." He nods our mission was to locate and find a couple who was planning an attack against the US, when we killed them we were told to let ourselves get caught and our bosses would get us out. I helped him pack his things as we went out for a walk. We ran into our suspects a little earlier then we wanted to but there they were next thing I know I'm taking off down the street after my victim I get her cornered my gun on her but then it dropped to the ground she laughs at me. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her... I sighs as I looked away from her, i carefully picked up my gun as I turned and left. I was walking down the street back towards the hotel when I saw it.. There he was being pushed up against two cars and handcuffed I sighs as I look away and continue on my way to the hotel...

* * *

I had just shot the man I was after I knew I was going to be arrested but it didn't worry me because I knew i'd see Jenny real soon. When I looked up from the car I was pushed against that was when I saw what I didn't expect. Jenny was across the street she watched me till she noticed I was looking she turned her head as she continued walking, I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes.. Before I could see anything else I was put into the cop car and taken to the station. I wasn't in long my boss had talked to them already so they minute they discovered who I was I was let free. I made my way back up to the hotel rooms I had taken one of Jenny's keys early that day. I approached the room it opened and I walked in to find it dark and empty, I sighed as I made my way back into my room as I walked in I felt myself kick a folded up piece of paper I picked it up, that's when I realized it was from Jenny. I quickly closed the door as I went and sat on the bed when I opened it I couldn't believe what it read...

 _Dear Jethro,_  
 _I'm so sorry... I couldn't do it I couldn't shot her.. I know I'm a bad special agent but don't worry I won't be one much longer.. Before you get thinking no i'm not quitting i'm just gonna go on to fulfill my dream of becoming the first female director.. I want you to know that I still love you. Jethro I'm leaving because I have had this 5 point plan to help me fulfill my dream and never once did I think of falling in love, I figured I'd be single the rest of my life. I was fine with that even though I do want to be a mother once my dream is fulfilled i figured I would adopt.. I know leaving you is the biggest mistake of my life but I also know i've gotta do it. I promise you i'll try and write, if I can find you. Don't worry about me i'll be find I want you to be happy even if that means you must move on from me just always remember me. I will never forget this wonderful time i've had with you, I took many photos so I'll always have those. I love you, I really do and because I do I'm leaving because like I said before you deserve so much better then a failure like me... I hope you find the one of your dreams and I'll never forget about you. Oh I almost forgot if you're reading this the day after our special night then you may be able to catch me, i'll be on the 9:15pm flight back to the US, I love you and I wish you all the best. XOXO_  
 _Love_  
 _Jennifer Shepard aka Jenny_

After reading the letter he wiped the tears from his eyes as he glanced towards the clock, it was 9pm if he was fast enough he could catch her, he quickly grabbed his things and made his way to the car, he handed the room keys back as he tossed his things in the trunk of the rental car he had a ticket for the 10:15pm but maybe if he could get there fast enough he could switch with someone and he would go with Jenny. As he drove down the busy streets he kept glancing at his watch. Finally he arrived at the airport he left his things in the car as he ran through the airport. It was 9:10 and he was almost there just as he approached he saw the last passenger entering the gates she had red hair and the same outfit Jenny had on earlier he let out a shout as he approached "JENNY!" He shouted. The red head turned back and looked towards the entrance but saw no one she probably thought she was imagining it.. When she had turned around he saw it was her but he was too late... He watched the plane until it took off tears were in his eyes as he spoke softly...

 **"Goodbye Jenny..."**


	2. The New Director

**October 2005**

It had been six years since I last saw Jenny, I had been married again in hopes to get my mind off her but it failed it just ended in another divorce. Back at work I was still a special agent but I had my own team, my senior agent was Anthony DiNozzo also known as Tony, The would be Caitlin Todd aka Kate, then Paula Cassidy who had switched from a different unit to this one and then Timothy McGee who was fairly new to the team. How could I forget out medical examiners Donald Mallard aka Ducky and Jimmy Palmer and well I gotta save the best for last our forensic scientist Abby Sciuto. Other then the director who we all disliked so much it was only us. We were currently working on a case that involved a terrorist named Ari Haswari. We were called to an abandoned warehouse that there was a shooting at. We all got on our vests and made our way up there. McGee was down behind the car trying to dissemble a bomb while the rest of us were up on the roof. I had my back to one of there room passages ways Kate saw the shooter as she shouted jumping in front of me I shot the shooter killing him I then went and helped Kate she was alright the vest had protected her. We helped her up and was standing there talking when Paula stepped in front of Kate next thing we knew there was blood everywhere. We glanced over to Paula she had just been shot in the forehead, DiNozzo had caught her but it was too late she was gone. We had let Ari get away and it was all my fault. We lost a team member because of him. We had all gone back to the bullpen I had instructed no one to leave, Ducky and Palmer were downstairs doing Cassidy's autopsy while the rest of the team was sitting in silence that's when I heard a voice from upstairs.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" The director shouted "I need to see you in MTAC right away." With that he was gone I carefully made my way up there as I sat in the back row. We discussed a few things but mostly that he was leaving and a new director would take his place.

"He's all yours director." was the last words I heard him say that's when I saw it a red head sitting in the front row and turned around to face me.

"Hello Jethro." The minute she said my name my mind flashed back to Paris and everything that had happened. "Shall we skip the you haven't changed a bit."

"Why start lying to each other now Jen." I said still watching her she was silent from there I got up and walked with her, We were going down the steps when I turned and looked towards her "Hey Jen would you come with me somewhere real quick I told my team not to leave without a buddy." I said with a smirk on her face

"It's director Shepard to you." she had said as soon as I finished my sentence

"What about off the job?"

"There will be no off the job special agent Gibbs." When she called me that my smile faded slightly as I watched her. "But yes just this once i'll go with you." I smiled as I walked down the steps with her we left to the elevator I saw DiNozzo and Kate glance towards me all I could do was smirk.

We were down in my basement she was sitting on a stool as she softly spoke up "Is this a new boat?" She asks looking up towards me as I put on a new shirt. I nodded. "What happened to your old boat?"

I glanced towards her "Burned it."

"Why?'" she looked at me shocked I had told her how much I loved working on my boats and how I had almost finished my last one

"I had named it after my second wife Diane when she left I burnt it."

"Why didn't you sell it?"

"And watch someone else sail off in her, that wasn't gonna happen."

She just nods. "Come on Jen" I said making my way upstairs she followed but not before I could turn the lights off on her she came up looking towards me, I could see she was slightly annoyed but I just made my way to my car waiting for her. From there we made our way back to work I couldn't get over the fact that she seemed so different her hair was up which in never usually was it was either down and curly or down and straight. I would glance at her every once in awhile but she just kept looking at the road. When we got back to the NCIS building we rode the elevator in silence as I watched her once there I saw DiNozzo with a woman and Kate watching the two of them. I went and sat at my desk as Jenny went over and hugged the woman she must of known her.

* * *

I had been talking with this woman named Ziva David ever since the boss left with a red headed woman. Kate and I had watched them leave and were talking about who she could be. We were interrupted by Ziva walking in she introduced herself and asked for Gibbs we told her he wasn't here at the moment but she could wait here so she did. I watched as the boss walked back me and Kate both git up and made our way towards him. Gibbs looked up at us as he spoke.

"Before you ask you guys first." He said as if he knew what we were thinking.

"Ziva David, masade, and yours?"

"Director Jenny Shepard…" He said glancing towards her a small smile came across his face. I looked towards Kate confused she just shook her head and we went and sat back down. That was when Jenny came and stood between all of us.

"This is Ziva David this man you're after is one she's been after for awhile, she is here to help, any questions you can contact me.." We all just nodded I smiled as she walks past she looks towards me "Yes I am the new director…" with that she was gone up the stairs.

* * *

I watched as Jen disappeared upstairs when I glanced over at Kate she motioned for me to look at DiNozzo, I glanced over there and saw the smirk on his face, I picked up one of my pencils as I chucked it at him, he jumped which caused Kate to laugh. We had a new member of the team, she wasn't like the rest of us in fact she was a little dog me and Kate had rescued her, Kate had kept her and named her Tony. She had been a big help to the team especially when it came to keeping DiNozzo on track. After I had chucked the pencil little Tony had gone and grabbed it brining it back to me I smiled as I took it from her patting her on her head. She had hopped up into my lap as I sat there.

It was late and everyone had pretty much drifted off to sleep, DiNozzo on the other side of his desk on the floor. Kate ws leaning bak in her chair asleep, McGee had his head on his desk as he slept. Abby was sleeping on her floor in her lab, Ducky and Palmer were downstairs and little Tony was asleep on my lap. The only two I haven't seen were Jenny and this Ziva they had gone and disappeared into Jen's office and hadn't been out since. I was just about to close my eyes when I saw someone upstairs I turned and glanced towards he figure, it was dark and I couldn't quite make out who it was but I knew it was either Jenny or Ziva. The figure silently closed the office door, which gave me the impression one of the two were sleeping. As I watched the figure come towards the stairs I watched as she pulled her hair out of the bun it was up in seeing it fall to her shoulders I smiled that was when she stepped into the light for a quick second and I caught a glimpse of the beautiful red curly hair I hadn't seen in ages it was Jenny.

* * *

I had left my office since Ziva was asleep on the couch, it was dark in the bullpen so I figured i'd ale my way down to the basement. Donald Mallard who was also known at Ducky, I had known him for awhile we met before the mission in Paris I had kept in touch with him he was the only one I kept in touch with all these years. I made my way downstairs past everyone else they were all sleeping at least that's what I thought. I made my way to the elevator I turned around because I felt like I was being followed I turned around but saw no one. I sighed as I made my way into the elevator I pushed the button down to autopsy as I rode the elevator in silence. Once downstairs I saw ducky cleaning up after his most recent autopsy which was Paula Cassidy I remembered her she was working at my recent agency but then was transferred here. I glanced to the corner of the room where Palmer was asleep, i smiled as I entered.

"Ah Jenny it's so good to finally see you again." he said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me Ducky."

He laughs slightly "I don't know any other woman who works here that wears heels all the time."

"That is true.." I said as I walked over and hugged him. "It really is good to see you again Ducky, I didn't think I was gonna see you again.."

He smiles "Well here you are now, maybe now Jethro will shut up about you."

I looked towards him confused "What do you mean Ducky?"

He laughs slightly "He loves you Jen, when he came back from Paris he was never the same when I talked to him about it he told me that he met the love of his life there and that he was too late he had gone after her and almost made it he called her name she turned around but didn't see him and he said she left…" I starred in shock as I looked towards him. "The with all your letters and saying the only man you ever loved never came after you and you were heartbroken I put two and two together and I came to the conclusion of his mystery girl was you. He loves red heads and when I thought back to Paris and realized you were going to I knew he was talking about you."

"I never knew I thought he didn't love me I thought he never came after me… I was wrong this whole time…." She said looking towards him. He just nodded. I hugged him once again. "Thank you so much Ducky." He nods and I made my way back to the elevator pressing the button to go back up to the bullpen.

I was standing in the elevator waiting when all of a sudden I felt a hand reach past me flip a switch and everything went dark except for a single light, who ever was in the elevator had just stopped it, I turned and was greeted by the one person I really didn't want to see at the moment. I looked towards him all he wore was a smile, I was annoyed yet I couldn't help but smile as well, I shook my head as I leaned back against the wall.

 **"Hello Jethro…"**


	3. After The Elevator

"Hello Jethro…." I said softly as I leaned back against the wall.

"Jen.." He said softly as he smiled watching me.

"How long have you been behind me?"

"I let you go down then I followed in the next elevator I stood in the doorway while you were talking to Ducky."

"So you heard most our conversation?" He just nods as I look away he stepped towards me as he gently placed his hands under my chin as he carefully brought me to look at him.

"I still love you Jen."

"I love you too.." I replied softly

Before I could say anything else he stepped in front of me as he carefully kissed me. I kissed back as I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, he stepped closer so he had me pinned against the wall. We stood there kissing for the longest time I pulled back once to take a breath he gently bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't pull away for too long I smiled as I kissed him once again, I don't know how long we were there for I didn't realize we had hit the elevator switch and it was going back up we heard a ding that pulled us both apart we laughed slightly as we stood there. We both wore the brightest smiles. The door opened to the bullpen as we stepped out the rest of the team was awake they heard the elevator and glanced towards it.

"Looks like they were worried." I said softly causing him to laugh.

"Yeah I guess, see you later Jen." I watched him walk back to his desk his smile never fading I made my way upstairs to my office where I was greeted by ZIva.

"Hey Jen where have you been?"

"With the medical examiner Ducky, we are good friends we did some catching up." She just nodded as I went and sat back down at my desk my smile never once faded.

* * *

I had ton and sat back down at my desk the smile never once left my face for a moment I thought we were back in Paris but the elevator ding had brought us both back to reality. I had watched her disappear into her office I shook my head and went to do something on my computer when I looked up I saw Kate, DiNozzo and McGee all looking towards me slightly confused.

"May I help you?" I asked as I watched them.

"Just wondering what you're smiling about boss." McGee said as he continued to sit there.

"Nothing" I replied it was short and simple, "You all can go home now I don't think we're in danger anymore." They all nodded as they left together. I watched till they disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

I walked with DiNozzo and McGee to the elevator I waited for the doors to shut till I turned to them.

"What do you think happened in here they were both wearing the strangest grins and then he sat and watched her disappear into her office?"

McGee shrugged. "Not sure maybe they didn't do anything maybe they just had a friendly chat." As we talked little Tony moved around in my arms I just pulled her closer trying to calm her down.

"Yeah I doubt that McKnow It All" Tony said he had the weirdest nicknames for Tim that I sometimes felt bad. I shook my head listening to the two go back and forth till finally the doors opened.

"Well If you two are done bickering i'll see you all tomorrow." With that I was gone leaving the others behind.

The next day we were all at work early the next morning all except for one… our boss.. We all were wondering where he was we knew he wasn't with the director because she came down with Ziva as the talked, she even asked where he was a few times but all we replied with was we didn't know. As the day went on still no sign of him. It was noon and we heard the elevator ding that was when we saw him get out with another woman they stood there for awhile talking, I felt like someone was behind me so I turned around. Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and McGee were all watching Jenny who was walking up the stairs watching Gibbs the minute he leaned over and kissed the other woman on the cheek I could see the hurt in Jenny's face and with that she turned made her way upstairs and was gone. That was the last I saw of her that evening..

* * *

I hadn't been in all day because I wanted to break up with my current girlfriend but still remain friends, I managed to do that but I didn't realize everyone had noticed us. When I walked to my desk everyone was starring at me DiNozzo, McGee, Kate, Ziva, Abby and Ducky. I looked towards them confused they then motioned up to Jenny's office, the door was closed which usually it wasn't that was when I realized she saw…. I quickly got up and made my way upstairs I had to explain myself I just had to. When I got there the door was locked, I knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Jenny please…" I said through the door, I knew she was in there I figured she was crying

"GO AWAY!" She shouted it was if she was on the other side of the door leaning against it. She probably was.

"Please let me explain.."

"NO!" Was all I heard, I sighed as I made my way back downstairs I looked towards my team as I sighed

"What?! If you want an explanation I was breaking up with my girlfriend okay that's where I was all day."

The team just nodded as we got back to work. After awhile I glanced up to Jenny's office, after awhile I saw her door open, I quickly made my way up there only to find it empty. I sighed as I looked around that was when I saw it broken glass and a lot of it. As I looked more into it there were about 6 broken frames on the ground I picked them up to see pictures of me and her in Paris. Quickly I took them out of the frames and stacked them on her desk I than cleaned up the broken glass and frames as I tossed them. I took the photos off her desk as I made my way back downstairs I knew she had left for the day,.. I had set the photos upside down on my desk and grabbed my coat I than left leaving the pictures there as I went to go get new frames for her.

* * *

McGee, Kate and Ziva hadn't noticed Gibbs come out of the directors office multiple times once to throw away broke frames another to throw away broken glass and now he came down with pictures. When he was gone I turned to the rest of them.

"Guys! Come check these out." We made out way over to his desk as I picked up the photos, every photo was of him and the director in Paris together when I turned them over the each said. _Paris 1999 The Best Time Of My Life, I Met The Only Man I Ever Loved~Jenny_ I looked towards them. "These are Jenny's photos so that red head must be her….. I've seen Gibbs with a photo like this it's in his basement by his boat."

Kate was the next to speak, "She's the one he's always been talking about how she left to fulfill her dream…He also kept saying how he went after her but was too late….."

The team looked from one to another. Ziva spoke "I know i'm only here for this mission but I think you guys should help him along the right path, Jenny needs someone in her life she has told me time after time that all her boyfriends aren't the same as 'him' this 'him' is your boss…" They all nodded "I'll be back…" Ziva said as she left the team alone.

* * *

I had gone how and pulled out some spare wood I started making frames for the photos. I had gotten some glass to put in there but I wanted to make the frames. I had gotten four of the six done when I heard a voice from the corner that was when i knew it was him…. Ari Haswari..

"Didn't expect to see me here did you?" He said in a wicked tone I just shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked he just chuckled

"I've come to kill you I failed at killing the rest of your team well all except Paula Cassidy, but well isn't that a shame."

"You monster…" He just laughed… Just then he raised the gun as he pointed it at me.

"Let's get this over with shall….." He didn't get to finish because he had been shot in the back of the head. I looked up to see Ziva crouched on the top step, she looked towards me and I looked towards her.

"Ziva, Thank you…" I said as she nodded. "I owe you a lot."

She laughs slightly "Oh no you don't owe me anything…"

"Wait till you here what I have to offer…" She nods

"How would you like a job at NCIS?"

I watched as she glanced towards me I spoke up once again.

"We need someone to replace Cassidy and well you could be that someone, well only if you'd like of course."

She nods "Sure i'd love that. But you have to do me a favor."

I look towards her as I nodded "Umm sure, What is it?"

I saw her hesitate "the team would like you to talk to Jenny, she seemed pretty pissed today, she even snuck out of the building this afternoon."

I sighed as I nodded "do you know exactly what happened."

She shakes her head. "No I heard glass breaking and went upstairs, she had thrown some picture frames to the floor she told me to leave them for you to find…. she then went out the back set of stairs till she was a floor below the bullpen and then she took the elevator to the lobby. I haven't seen her since."

I just nodded, "Alright i'll talk to her." with that she was gone, I watched her leave before I turned to my workbench and pulled out a photo of me and Jenny in Paris that I had hid from everyone else, I looked at it for awhile before I finally spoke.

 **"I really screwed up this time Jenny…"**


	4. Some Mistakes Hurt

I had come back to works after I finished the frames, it was late so no one else was there, I took the photos off my desk putting them in the new frames I then grabbed a box carefully setting all six in the box before sitting down and taking out a piece of paper, I wrote a quick note before putting it in the box and closing it. Taking the box I made my way upstairs, as I approached Jenny's office I saw her desk lamp on. I went and set the box on her desk and was about to switch off the light when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. At first it was hard to see but then I could make out a figure I wasn't sure who exactly it was. I stood there for a few minutes before I turned and left, I purposely left the light on so when I left I could look back and see who it was. As soon as I was a little ways away from the room I stopped and turned around, I watched the figure go and make it's way up to Jenny's desk I could see them looking at the package, it then walked around and sat down in the chair that was when the light hit her red hair she turned just right and I could see it was Jenny she was still here, she must have come back while I was gone.. I had decided to leave her for the night and I would talk to her tomorrow and with that I left.

* * *

I was in my office when Jethro walked in I knew it was him because I saw him coming up the stairs he set something on my desk I tried to stay hidden in the shadows but I knew he had seen me.. I was glad when he decided to leave and not investigate who was in there. Once he was gone I glanced at the package, sitting down in my chair I glanced up to see him turning away and walking downstairs he had been watching me. I got up and made my way out of the office as I watched him disappear into the elevator from there I watched out the window as he got in his car and drive away. I made my way back to my desk as I sat down opening the box, there was a letter I carefully pulled it out as I read it.

 _Dear Jen,_  
 _I want to apologize for my actions and everything I've done I know you saw me with my ex-girlfriend this afternoon but I promise you there is nothing between us. There is only one woman I care about and that's you Jen. I know i've made many mistakes and every mistake that hurts you it hurts me even more. I'm just hoping you can forgive me and maybe we can start over like when we were back in Paris. I love you Jen always have and always will. Also I figured since you broke your frames I handmade you some hope you like them.._  
 _Love_  
 _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

After reading the letter I pulled out each frame and looked at it I still loved this man but he hurt me so much. I put them back in the box with the letter as I went and placed it in the corner of my room, with that I left for the evening.

* * *

I had come in early the next day I was the only one from my team there so I made my way upstairs towards her office. I walked in the first doors just as I did so her secretary stood up blocking me from the door.

"I'm sorry special agent Gibbs she doesn't want to see you at the moment. She's quite busy."

"What is she busy with?" I asked looking towards her

"I'm not sure actually she just told me that she didn't wanna see anyone today because she was busy, but she wouldn't tell me with what exactly."

I just nodded as I made my way around her I opened the door to find her facing her window on her phone, while she stood there I couldn't help but smile she was beautiful especially when the sun was shining on her. My thought flew back to Paris, I don't know how long I had been standing there when my thoughts were interrupted.

"May I help you special agent Gibbs?"

I glanced towards her "I came to talk to you.."

"I don't have times I have meetings starting in five minutes and i'll be in them pretty much all day." I watched as she speak she continued to stand by the window as she watched me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Paris."

"Get your head out of the bedroom Jethro." With that she disappeared leaving her office, I now stood alone watching in the direction she went. I had to talk to her but I wasn't sure how i'd get her to stop and listen. I made my way back downstairs to my desk where I sat till I got a call about our case. I told Tony and Kate to come with me, while McGee and Ziva worked from here trying to find more evidence. I had Kate drive while Tony sat in the back bickering back and forth I ignored it I couldn't help but sit there and think about Jen.

* * *

I had just come out of my last meeting to find only Ziva and McGee there I went and grabbed my things making my way downstairs. I smiled as I walked past them.

"You leaving director?" Ziva asked as she looked up at me.

I nodded "Indeed I am, why is there something you need?"

"No just wondering."

"I finished all my meetings and i've got some plans for tonight so I figured i'd go home and finish up my work there."

"Well have a good evening Jenny." She said with a smile with that I left. As I walked out of the building I quickly got in my car throwing my things on the seat next to me. Just as I was pulling out I watched as one of our cars came past there I saw DiNozzo in the back, Kate was driving and Gibbs was starring looking out the window like he wasn't even there. I waved towards Kate, she waved back and with that I was gone.

* * *

"Who was that?" I asked as I saw Kate wave to someone in the car that just past us.

"It was the director why?" She asked glancing towards me I looked back at the car that was disappearing from view I just shook my head.

"No reason I was just wondering." I said looking back towards the building.

We made our way inside I listened to Ziva and McGee talk about what they found, yet nothing was effecting me, my mind was wondering elsewhere. I snapped back to reality when Abby came running downstairs. I looked towards her silently. I glanced at the clock realizing what time it was.

"You can all go home for the night."

They nodded as they all left together I knew they were going out they usually do every friday evening. I sat at my desk for a few minutes longer before I decided what I was gonna do. I got up making my way to the car climbing in. After awhile I pulled into Jenny's driveway as I made my way to her door there was a light on inside it was coming from her bedroom. I stood there as I called her house phone, no answer.. I then tried her cell, it went right to voicemail. I made my way up to the door knocking on it, her housekeeper opened the door as I looked towards her.

"Is Jenny home?"

I asked looking around it was such a big house for someone who lived alone but I decided not to question it. The housekeeper just shook her head. I thanked her as I went and climbed back into the car. I decided since the team had invited me out with them earlier I decided to go catch up with them. As I walked in I stopped when I saw them, Kate, DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Jenny. I stood there watching her she wore a black dress that fell just below her knees, black heels that matched her dress and then her hair fell down to her shoulders it had been so long since I saw that red curly hair I couldn't help but smile. I went to turn and leave when I heard someone shout my name.

* * *

The team had called earlier asking me if I wanted to come out with them, I had agreed. We were all sitting at one of the tables I was beside Ducky and Ziva, beside Ziva was Tony, then Kate next to her was McGee and next to him was Abby. There was an empty spot beside Abby which was directly across from me, when I asked who it was for they refused to tell me but after awhile I figured it out myself. We were sitting there talking and laughing when Abby got up and made her way to the entrance she shouted something but I didn't know what.

I sat there talking with Ducky not noticing Abby come back. We both sat there laughing for awhile before I saw a glass set in front of me, I reached over to grab the glass when I froze looking across the table towards him. The whole table was silent as we starred back and forth between each other. It was if we were back in Paris, my mind flashed between reality and Paris for awhile but it was interrupted by him.

"Been awhile hasn't it Jen?" I nodded forgetting about everyone else who was there.

"Indeed it has, let's see about six years."

He nodded "yeah six years ago we sat like this in Paris, across from each other with our drinks and all dressed up. "

I nodded again. "Yeah... Didn't expect you here tonight..."

"It is my team Jen." He said softly

"True but usually you're down in your basement working on your boat..."

He nods "Yeah but I decided to clear my mind..."

"Looks like it isn't working real well is it?"

He shakes his head "No but I think I like it better this way..."

I just shook my head, "Paris is over Jethro get that fact through your mind... I may have left you but I had hoped you would come after me.. Even if you did you didn't do a very good job of it."

"Jen..."

"Don't Jen me, mistakes hurt Jethro, but that's life..." I said getting up from the table. "I'm sorry Jethro..."

* * *

I had been sitting there listening to Jenny forgetting about everyone else around the table. She told me she was sorry I quickly got up and followed after her.

"Jenny wait!" I said making my way after her but I was too late she had disappeared into the crowded parking lot. I made my way back to the table where everyone else was as I sat back down they all looked towards me silently. I looked back at them for awhile before I spoke.

"What?!" I said almost shouting

They shook their heads, "Nothing boss..." McGee said.

"I'll see you all tomorrow.." I said getting up.

I then left the restaurant as I climbed into my car when I got in I saw a letter on the seat next to me I leaned over and opened it. Inside was a picture of Jenny and I in Paris turning the photo over it had Jenny's writing on the back which read ' _Paris 1999 the best weeks of my life~Jenny'_ I looked at the photo smiling softly. I then made my way home I went and put the photo in a frame as I hung it up in the basement... I then looked towards it as I spoke softly..

 **"I still love you Jenny, always have and always will..."**


	5. Grief

The bickering between us went on, I felt as if it were getting worse with each passing day.. I had grown further and further apart from the woman I love. When it came to being around the team she seemed fine but when it was between us two we would always go back and forth about something. After a few months of bickering Jenny got a phone call that would change both our lives...

* * *

Sitting in my office I received a phone call I quickly picked it up "Hello Director Jenny Shepard?" The voice on the other end was someone I had no clue who it was. It sounded like a woman I was trying to figure out who it was when she spoke.

"Hello Jenny, you won't know me but i'm Mrs. Decker I was asked by William Decker to invite you to his funeral next weekend, well actually he left a letter asking if I could both Jennifer Shepard & Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

I let out a sigh William was the other agent in Paris we were working with I took a deep breath and spoke to her "I'll be there but i'm not sure about Special Agent Gibbs."

She nods "I'll just put both of you down in case, well see you next weekend Director Shepard.." With that she hung up. I carefully set the phone down as I made my way downstairs

"Special Agent Gibbs, please come up here." I said before disappearing into my office once again. He came up glancing towards me "Before you ask let me just tell you William Decker died..." I watched as he frowned.

"No not Decker..."

I nodded "They wanna know if you're going to his funeral next weekend I have all the information written down if you like it."

He shook his head "No, and you can't go either Jen.."

"Why not?" I asked slightly mad.

"Because that woman you were suppose to kill back in Paris, well she's here and is coming after us."

"But Jethro I need to go Decker was my friend..."

"If you go I want Tony & Ziva with you at all times."

I just nodded. He looked towards me as he turned and left.

* * *

The week flew by fast, I got up as I looked towards my team "Alright Ziva, DiNozzo you guys are going with Jenny this weekend, you'll be her body guards keep a close watch for anything suspicious." They both nodded. "Kate, McGee I need you guys here watching for our suspect here" They nodded as well. "We will be working through the weekend, we will be working till we find this woman, got that!" They all nodded. "Good now Tony, Ziva got after her"

I watched as Jenny came downstairs walking past us, I nodded towards Ziva and Tony and they took off after her, now all I could do was sit and wait to see how this all played out...

* * *

I had gone to Decker's funeral, it was a long service but I wasn't surprised. As soon as it was over I sent Tony and Ziva back to the hotel once they were gone I called Mike Franks, one of my good friends. He told me to meet him at an abandoned diner. I had gone up there and parked as I made my way inside. I sat down at a booth as I sat watching out the window. Mike came in as he sat on a chair a little ways away. We remained in silence for awhile before he spoke up.

"Does he know?" I looked towards him as I shook my head.

"No he doesn't." Mike nodded as he lit a cigar.

"Do you plan on telling him?"

I shook my head "No I can't."

"Why not Jenny?"

"It's just too hard..." I said not once glancing at him... We sat in silence for awhile longer before he spoke again.

"You know when I asked does he know, I didn't mean about your feelings for him I meant about your illness."

This got me looking towards him "He doesn't know either and I plan to keep it that way... Only you and Ducky, and my doctors know about it.."

He nods "well I promise you I won't tell him."

"Thank you Mike."

He nods "I'll be back, i'm gonna go get some water..." With that he was gone and I was alone in the diner.

* * *

I had gone out to the water pump a little ways away when I saw a car pull up I shook my head thinking I was imagining it. That was when I heard gunshots. I looked around to see where they were coming from I dropped the container I had as I took off towards the diner. By the time I reached it the gunshots were done I carefully made my way inside. As I entered I saw one man dead in the entrance.

"Jenny?" I questioned as I made my way farther into the diner.

Another man dead a few feet from the first, then a third a few feet from there. As I made my way closer to Jenny I heard someone move, I turned to see the fourth gunmen getting up as I grabbed my gun killing him. I then went over to where Jenny was there was a body, a cold lifeless body I reached down for a pulse but there was none. I quickly decided it was time i got out of there. I grabbed Jenny's keys off the table as I went and ditched her car not too far away I then came back as I climbed into my own quickly driving away I knew I had to tell someone but I couldn't, I decided that it would be best to just drive away.

* * *

It had been getting late so I decided to call Jenny and see where she was at, I wanted to get together tomorrow evening and talk I had some explaining to do. I was in my car as I picked up my phone dialing Jenny's number each time I called it went right to voicemail. After a few more tries I finally left a message.

"Hello? Jenny? Jen where are you? Is everything alright? Jen please answer me?" with that I hung up

* * *

Tony and I had been relaxing at the hotel, we were starting to get a little worried so we called Mike Franks.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered.

"Hey Mike we just wanted to know what's up? Jenny isn't back yet and we were starting to get worried."

It was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You mean she's not back yet... She must still be at the diner."

"Thanks Mike we will go check it out." With that I hung up and grabbed Tony's arm.

"Come on Jenny is still at the diner we need to make sure she's okay.."

"Alright I'm coming." he says getting up and following. We drove to the diner to see a red truck but no sign go Jenny's car. We made our way up to the diner when I saw a bullet hole in one of the window corners.

"Tony!" I said pointing to the hole. He nods as he grabs his gun we then make our way inside I stop as I looked around at the four dead men.. Just then I turned around and nudged Tony. There on the other side of the table you could see a bloody arm as we got closer it was connected to the body of a female. I stopped when I saw her face. "Tony..." I said softly.

He quickly made his way towards her as he kneeled down checking for a pulse he looked up at me as he shook his head. Just then the phone beside her buzzed. I watched as Tony picked it up, across the screen read, Gibbs I looked towards him as I nodded. He answered it as he put it on speaker.

"Jenny?! Is that you is everything okay?" Came the voice from the phone I could tell he was worried, tears filled my eyes just thinking about it.

"No boss it's DiNozzo and Ziva.." Tony answered as he watched me.

"What are you guys doing with the directors phone?" He asked

"Boss I need you to come down here as fast as you can." He said giving him the addressed. We heard him slam on the breaks as he spun around he then hung up. We stood there alone watching out the window.

* * *

I had been trying to call Jenny all afternoon and then when her phone was finally answered it wasn't even her. The entire drive I was wondering what was so important that I had to get to that abandoned diner as soon as I could. I pulled up and parked as I made my way to the diner I saw the bullet hole in the window as I stopped. "No..." I said softly to myself as I took off inside. I carefully walked in as I looked around at the men that's when I glanced up at Ziva.

"Why did you guys call me here for these dead men?"

"It was for these men.." Ziva said as they both stepped out of the way, as soon as they did I saw the bloody arm. I slowly made my way over there and kneeled down beside her. I kneeled there beside her for the longest time memories from Paris, from work, from anytime she stopped over or I stopped over all those memories came flooding back.. I had DiNozzo and Ziva bag and tag everything. It took us till the next day that's when I decided it was time to call the rest of the team I carefully picked up my phone as I dialed Ducky.

"Jethro.. I'm surprised usually I call you, but since you called me..." I didn't let him finish.

"Jenny's dead..."

"When?"

"Yesterday evening.."

"Oh Jethro i'm so sorry..."

"It's fine can you just tell the rest of them."

"Yes of course." He said and with that I hung up on him as I helped transport the bodies into the truck.

* * *

I had gotten the call from Jethro and as soon as he hung up I knew the others were standing there, Abby, Kate, Palmer and McGee looked towards me.

"What happened?" they all said in unison

"Jenny's dead..." I said as I watched them. Abby turned to McGee as she went and cried into his shoulders, Kate's hand went to her mouth as she shook her head. Palmer looked towards me in disbelief. "As of yesterday Director Jennifer Shepard has been dead..." we all stood there with one another crying.

* * *

I had gotten back with my team I had gone over to Jenny's house and was going through her desk when I picked up a stack of papers to find a letter. Carefully I picked it up onto it read ' _Dear Jethro'_ That was all.. I sat starring at it for awhile before I set it back down. I had gone and put a few of her things in my car as I made my way back inside. I sat there going through her bottles of liquor looking at each of them, most were untouched but a few I could tell she had used. I let tears fill my eyes as I continued to go through her things. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I turned around there I was met with a gun in my face.

"Been a long time hasn't it..."

"You..."

She laughed slightly "You killed my husband and she was sent to kill me, you killed him but she didn't have the heart to kill me... But now I killed her and soon you..."

"You killed her!"

She laughs "I sent a few of my men after her yes.."

"You will pay for this..." I said watching her.

Just then before she had the chance to speak a gunshot was heard and she fell to the floor with a bullet in her head I looked up to see Mike Franks as I smiled weakly. "Thanks..." I said he just nodded. We walked outside as he turned to face me.

"To keep Jenny's death a secret the best thing to do is set fire to this and claim the body was hers."

I looked towards him I was hesitant at first but then I nodded. "Alright lets do it."

He lit a cigar as he tossed it into the bushes, we watched as her house go up in flames I then went and made my way back to the car. I was just about to drive away when I saw a figure in the distance it looked so familiar.. I watched her hair shined under the street light it was a reddish color. Jenny! I thought but then shook my head realizing it wasn't her. How could I be so stupid she's dead and not coming back... I didn't realize the figure watched me as I disappeared I went and joined my team in the bullpen, they all had a drink in their hand. When I walked in they handed me one. I looked towards them as they nodded.

 **"To the best NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard..."**


	6. More Than A Memory

It had been weeks since the death of the director and her funeral we had all just settled back into our usual schedules when I got a call from Ducky, for everyone to come down to autopsy. I gathered everyone as we made our way downstairs.

"What did you find that you needed all of us Ducky?

He looks around "Well I did what any good medical examiner does even if they know the victim, I took fingerprints, blood and dental records from Jenny and sent them in, well the results are back and they may just shock you.."

I looked towards him confused "What do you mean?"

"None of them match except the blood which is an 80% match.. So I guess what i'm saying is this body isn't our director Jenny Shepard..."

Everyone in the room went silent as they looked towards him "Who is she then?"

"Her name is Heather Shepard...Jenny's older sister..."

Everything was silent as we starred towards the covered up body. "So she's alive" A small smile came upon my face as I said it.

Ducky nods "Yes but where is she is the question."

"Well we know not at her place because that went up in flames... We will just have to start looking."

Kate then spoke up "Maybe she doesn't wanna be found, maybe that's why she didn't come back."

I looked over towards her "If anyone knows Jenny it's me, she had been working for years to become the first female director and she did it, trust me she wouldn't just give that up unless she had too.." They all looked towards me, I just shook my head as I made my way back upstairs I was gonna find Jenny even if it was the last thing I did. I needed her more then she or even I realized.

* * *

They all thought I was dead so I found no point of returning back as director, I had been replaced anyway someone named Leon Vance before I starred as director, i worked at NCIS well it was NIS at the time, I worked there in 1999 till the Paris mission was over but before that I use to work in the pentagon. When I came back it was like nothing changed everyone who was working there before was still there with a new addition here or there, when I walked in a few of my old friend came up and hugged me, asking me if i wanted to come back because my spot was still open I nodded and told them that's why I'm here I went and talked to my old boss and he said I could start right away, I nodded and thanked him as I went and sat at my old desk.

Work had been usually at the Pentagon usual paperwork and a few things here and we worked closely with the marines and navy each day. I had gone and gotten my hair cut a few weeks ago it was short but not that bad it covered my ears now before when I first got it cut it didn't. One evening I was working late when I made my way outside to my car I stopped seeing something in the distance. Carefully I made my way towards the figure in the distance that was when I realized what exactly what it was. It was a dead marine I gulped as I stood there I know what was to come next, because I was the only one there i'd probably be questioned. I pulled out my phone as I dialed the number for NCIS.

"Hello Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

I spoke softly "Hi there is a dead marine up at the pentagon."

"Alright i'm on my way don't touch the body or nothing.."

With that he hung up as I stood there waiting after. After awhile I went and sat in my car till I watched them pull up, I carefully got up out of my car as I made my way towards them, since it was dark no one really recognized me and I was glad. I stood there for awhile before I was asked to climb into Tony's car so I could go back to NCIS and asked some questions. After awhile they had cleaned up and made their way back towards there car. The whole way back to the NCIS building I starred out the window not once glancing at them. I know they kept glancing towards me trying to figure out exactly who I was.

Back at the NCIS building I watched as the whole team gathered in the viewing area, McGee, Abby, Tony, Kate, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and probably Vance I knew they were all back there. I sat there poking away from the window hoping the wouldn't recognize me.

* * *

The team and I all stood back watching this woman she looked so familiar yet I couldn't tell who she was because she wouldn't look towards us. That was when Ziva jumped up

"I know who it is!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Who Ziva who?!" We all asked looking towards her.

"Jenny, its Jenny!"

I looked towards the woman then back at Ziva "No... she would never cut her hair that short she always said how she was gonna keep it long..."

"Maybe there was a reason she cut it..." Tony suggested.

I just shook my head "Guys don't get your hopes up it's probably not her, maybe she has another sister that looks like her but with short hair.." They nod as they continued to stand there I went and made my way into the interrogation room as I sat across from her she still wasn't looking towards me. Before I had the chance to speak she got up and made her way to the mirror which was the one way glass.

"Been awhile hasn't it Jethro..." She said softly as she continued to look towards the mirror.

"Jenny...?" I asked watching her every move carefully.

"Took you all awhile to find me.. I was gonna come back but then I realized I couldn't... You guys had thought I was dead and my house had gone up in flames..."

"Jenny i'm sorry if I knew you were alive I wouldn't have..." She didn't let me finish as she spoke again.

"You did the right thing, you covered up the truth and i would have wanted you to do it.."

"But everything you had is gone.." She sighs as she looks towards me, I watched her. I looked her in the eyes and I realized they told me something that I could understand, they hold the truth, the truth is that she's miles away. I knew something was wrong and I was gonna find out. "Jen let's forget about the dead marine for a few minutes and talk, talk about what happened that night."

I could see her hesitate as she glance back towards the mirror as she spoke softly. "Mike and I were talking because I needed to talk to him about something..."

"What were you talking about?"

"He asked me if you knew and I told him no.."

"If I knew what?"

"Well at first I thought he meant my feelings and so I told him no but he was asking if you knew I was dying, I told him no for both..."

"Jen... Why didn't you tell anyone.."

"Why? Why get you guys all worried you wouldn't be able to focus on your cases none of you would..."

I nodded "Probably true, what happened next?"

"He left to go get some water next thing I know four men were in the building I shot two of them before someone pulled me out she gave me her keys and told me to run, she shot the second man who I just wounded and killed him she then shot and killed the third man, she wounded the fourth that was when she fell and I took off... She was my sister... my only sister..."

"Jen I'm so sorry.."

"No don't go there... I was ready to give my life to protect you and then she comes in and gives her life for me.." She said looking towards me tears in her eyes.. "I took her ID and i became her till now..."

"Why didn't you come back we all missed and needed you Jen... You made an impact on all of us that we didn't realize till you were gone, we realized that we needed you..."

I saw a tear roll down her cheek as she turned away, the strongest woman I knew was slowly falling apart. I went up behind her as I turned her towards me as I pulled her into a hung and spoke softy.

"I promise you Jen that everything will be alright with time, just do us one favor and please come back." She nodded as I smiled holding her close letting her cry.

* * *

Everyone on the other side of the window had tears in our eyes as we remained silent. Tony and Kate stood in one corner watching, Ziva and Palmer were both standing in the back, Abby and McGee were sitting as they looked towards one another I stood there silently before I left the observation room I went next-door to the interrogation room as I went and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Gibbs I knew he was still hugging her as I made my way inside looking towards Jenny and him.

"Hey.." I said softly Jenny heard me as she quickly made her way towards me hugging me.

"Ducky it's so good to see you again.." She said with a small smile, I smiled back as I hugged her. One by one the rest of the team came in each hugging and talking with Jenny, I made my way over to Jethro as I looked towards him.

"You know she's gonna need a place to stay..."

He looks towards me "What are you saying ducky?"

"I think you know what I mean Jethro, you can't keep hiding it from her you know she's got feelings for you and we all know you've got feelings of her, why else would you keep a picture of you two in your desk?"

He turned to me "You looked through my desk?!"

"No DiNozzo did.."

"Of course he did." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Now go ask her before someone else does." He nodded and with that he made his way towards Jenny.

* * *

"Jenny could I talk to you real quick."

She nods making her way over towards him "What is it?"

"I know you need a place to stay and I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me?"

I saw the smile that came across her face as she nodded "Sure i'd love too."

"Alright we should probably get going it hasn't looked like you slept in ages.."

She laughs as she said goodbye to everyone we then left the interrogation room, I knew the team had followed us out but I ignored them as I carefully took her hand she looked towards me as she smiled holding on to it. We made our way back to the car as I helped her climb into the passengers side. I then went in and got on the drivers side, getting in I smiled as I drove back to my place. Once there she got out and walked beside me as we made our way inside.

"You can stay in here" I said as I opened my bedroom door.

She looked towards me as she shook her head "I can't take your bed you need it."

I laughed slightly, "don't worry I don't use it anymore. I sleep downstairs on the couch or in the basement while working on my boat."

"Of course you do.." She said laughing as she went and sat on the edge of the bed. "Goodnight Jethro" She said with a smile. I smiled back as I went and made my way downstairs to work on my boat one thought running through my mind as I worked.

 **'I really missed that smile..'**


	7. Things Change

I had been upstairs in his room for awhile before I made my way back downstairs, he wasn't on the couch so I decided to check downstairs. As I made my way downstairs I smiled as I watched him work on his boat that was when I noticed photos from Paris around his work area, the frames he had made me he must have saved them, he must have taken them out before the fire. As I made my way further downstairs he much have noticed me because he spoke softly I shook the thoughts from my head as I looked towards him.

"Hey..." he said softly looking towards me. I smiled as I made my way to the other side of the boat looking across from him.

"Hey, " I respond as I looked toward him.

"What are you doing down here, I thought you were suppose to be sleeping?"

"Can't sleep, it was too quiet."

He laughed slightly as he pulled down his bottle of liquor he then grabbed the two cups as he poured a glass handing one to me and he took the other. He then sat down across from me as he watched me with a smile.

"What you thinking about?" I asks taking a drink.

"Paris." He said smiling usually i'd tell him to get his head out of the bedroom and get back to reality but something was holding me back. I just smiled as I took another drink. "I've missed that smile so much Jen"

"You just missed the smile?" I asked looking towards him he laughed as he set his glass down.

"Of course not I missed the woman it belongs to as well."

I smiled as I watched him "Well i've missed you as well."

He looks towards me "So Jen what is the real reason your down here?"

"Like I told you before I didn't want your bed because it was yours" She said grabbing my hand as she pulled me upstairs.

* * *

"Jen what are you doing?" She laughs as she leads me out of the basement, I tried to stop her but she gripped tighter as she lead me upstairs to my bedroom.

"I won't lay in here unless you're here as well.."

"You sure Jen?"

She nods "It is your bed and I don't wanna take it from you." she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes I hate how I can't say no to you.." She just smiled as I climbed into the bed beside her. I slid off my pants and shirt so I was in my boxers I then climbed under the covers as I watched her "So i'm in bed now are you gonna lay down as well or are you just gonna leave me here?"

She shakes her head as she tossed one of the pillows at me, she then climbed under the covers beside me as she laid there watching me.

"Jen?"

"Yes Jethro?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I was wondering how I ever let myself walk away from the only man I ever loved"

I sigh as I pulled her closer to me, she snuggled up next to me as I laid there holding her as she fell asleep in my arms. I soon fell asleep as well not letting her go.

* * *

Last night was the best night of sleep I had gotten in awhile, when I awoke I was alone, there were some of my clothes laying on the edge of the bed. I got up and went to take a shower when I came out I smiled seeing him sitting there watching me.

"Morning sunshine." he said softly "I brought you breakfast."

"Why thank you" I said sitting beside him. I sat there eating when I looked towards him I laughed as I picked up a sausage as I carefully held it u for him,

"Want it?" He nodded. "Then take it" I said handing it to him he just laughed so I shook my head.

When we finished up we made our way downstairs, I grabbed the things I needed as I made my way to the car climbing into the passenger side as I sat waiting for him he came out a short time later as he got in. As he drove he had one hand atop mine. I smiled as I watched in front of us, when we got there he parked and we walked into the building once in the elevator he leaned over and kissed my cheek I ignored the little blush that had come across my face as I looked towards him. He gently leaned over and kissed me as I kissed him back. We then stood in silence as the elevator opened.

"Goodbye Jethro.." I said making my way out of the elevator into the bullpen from there I made my way up the stairs. He had gone to his desk he watched me as I disappeared into my office.

* * *

We watched as they both walked in as we watched them DiNozzo said a smart ass comment

"What do you think happened between they two last night."

"Nothing." I replied softly

"Come on Kate you don't even think something little happened."

I didn't respond because they had come by Gibbs slapped him in th back of the head.

"You heard all that didn't you" Gibbs nodded as I sat there and laugh. I then went back to doing my work.

After awhile of silence Abby came into the bullpen as she looked towards Gibbs. He looked bcd at her silently.

"So... What happened after you two left last night?'

I heard him mumble something as he looked towards Abby. "Nothing happen was does everyone thinks something happened?"

With this I spoke up "Because we see the way you look at her, you give her this look that you give no one else, you're always happy around her and you guys came in talking, laughing and smiling we all know you like her boss and well we know she likes you as well."

"Even if I do why does it matter?"

McGee was the next to speak "You lost her not once but twice boss, each time you lost her you got worse and we could see that no one makes you as happy as Jenny does why can't you see that? You should go after her before you lose her again."

"Why would I lose her again?"

"Woman are un unpredictable species one day they are perfectly fin the next they get up and leave, they need a reason to stay if you don't give them that then they will leave.." Tony said from where he sat.

"I guess you guys are right maybe I should go talk to her.."

"You can't at the moment.." I said looking towards the elevator.

"Why is that Kate?" He said looking towards me.

"Because while you were all talking she walked right past you all and just got in the elevator with some guy couldn't quite tell who it was.."

They all looked towards the closed elevator, quickly we all made out way to the window and watched as Jenny climbed into a car, we couldn't quite make out who the man was but he looked older. Gibbs sighed as he went and sat back at his desk. He tried to bury himself in paperwork but we could see it wasn't working.

After an hour or two we heard the elevator ding and everyone glanced towards it,

"Goodbye" Came Jenny's voice as she stepped out of the elevator "Thank you for lunch we will have to do it again soon." With that she turned and made her way back towards.

* * *

Tony looked towards her "hey Jenny where have you been?"

She looked towards him "Lunch, why did something come up?"

He shook his head "No jus wondering."

I watched as she glanced towards me I tried to pretend I was busy but she was just too good that when she came and stood in front of my desk I looked up at her silently.

"Everything okay Jethro?"

It brought a smile to my face when she called me Jethro instead of Special Agent Gibbs or Agent Gibbs. I just nodded "yeah i'm fine."

She sighs as she turns to leave but then stopped and came back setting something on my desk "When you get the chance please give that to Ducky."

"Why?" I asked looking down at the money she placed on my desk.

"He refused to let me pay for lunch and i'm not letting him get away with that." She said as she turned to leave. I looked towards my team who were laughing.

"What?" I said looking towards them.

"You were worried about her going out to lunch to find out it was only Ducky."

I groaned as I chucked a pencil towards them. "Get back to work.."

After a few hours it had started getting late as I made my way up to Jenny's office, I had sent the rest of the team home since we finished the case I made my way upstairs knocking on the door.

"Come in" As I entered she looked towards me "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight?"

She nods "sure let me just put a few things away.." She said packing her bag she then walked over to one of her cabinets. "I'll meet you downstairs i'm gonna change."

"You have clothes here?"

She nods "yeah for when I stayed long nights and didn't return home." I just nodded as I left waiting for her downstairs. After awhile she came downstairs in a black dress that fell just below her knees and black heels her hair which was now past her normal length fell below her shoulders about her middle back area, it was curly red just like it use to be. I smiled as I take her hand leading her out to the car.

* * *

That night I sat across from him in the candle light that was on our table, it was just like we were back in Paris he smiled as he watched me while I drank from my wine glass.

"Thinking about Paris?"

"Kinda" he said watching mean.

"What do you mean kinda..."

"Well you look as beautiful back there as you do now if not more beautiful, your smile lights up the whole room and you've got the most beautiful eyes i've see they're the perfect shade of green." I blushed as I watched him.

"Is that all you're thinking about." He shook his head "What else? Wait let me guess the bedroom?"

"Kinda..."

"What do you mean by kinda.."

"Well i'm thinking about it but not back in Paris..."

I laughed slightly "You don't mean.."

He nodded. I got up as I went and found our waiter asking for the bill I quickly paid it so he wouldn't argue about it as I took his hand leading him out and to the car. I dug into the pocket for his keys as I quickly made my way to the driver's side climbing in. He climbed in beside me looking towards me.

"Jenny is it safe for you to be driving..."

I leaned over and placed my hands on each side of his face as I kissed him, when we pulled away he laughed.

"Jen that doesn't after my question"

"Loosen up, I drank more then I did here in Paris and I drove without a problem." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"We almost got hit.."

"So you're saying you don't trust me."

"No! I never said that.."

I laughed as I continued to drive home pulling into the driveway. I got out as I took his hand walking inside, leading him up to the bedroom. I had just taken off my shoes and turned around when he pushed me up against the wall, he stood there watching me.

"What's wrong?" I asked watching him.

"Nothing just admiring you're beautiful smile." He said as he carefully leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled once again as I kissed back, after awhile my hands wrapped around his neck I felt him lift me as I wrapped my legs around his waist..

"Don't drop me.." I breathed against his lips as I looked into his deep blue eyes. He laughed as he held me close.

"What are you doubting me now?"

I just laughed as he carried me to the bed laying me down, my hands traveled back to his face as I continued to kiss him. We remained awake the rest of the night. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard his soft voice.

"I love you Jenny..."

 **"I love you too Jethro..."**


	8. Big Steps

The next morning I awoke to Jenny's head on my chest she was wrapped in only a blanket as she laid there sleeping. I laid there watching her my mind flashing back to Paris as I thought about what had happened last night. After awhile I felt her start to stir as I carefully pulled her close running my hand through her hair as she snuggles into me. I hadn't realized what time it was I was already late, the only time I realized I was late was when I got a call.

"Hello Gibbs?" I said into the phone.

"Did you fall asleep working on your boat again boss?" DiNozzo said from the other line.

"Yeah.. I'll be on my way soon have Kate hold the fort up." I heard her laughing in the background as I listened to Tony shout at her. I finally hung up as I laid the phone back down, I smiled as I saw Jenny looking up at me.

"Well good morning" I said with a smile.

She smiles back "Morning..Who was that?"

"Just DiNozzo wondering where I am."

She glances to the clock as she quickly sits up holding the blanket close, "we better get going!" She said getting up and going and grabbing some clothes as she makes her way into the bathroom, I watched as she tossed the blanket out of the door closing it and starting a shower. I had gone and gotten dressed, I made breakfast bringing it back up when I came up she was just coming out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a bun. She came over to me and I hugged her,

"I made you breakfast.." I said as I carefully reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun letting it fall once again.

"Jethro!" She shouts going to put it back up.

"No leave it down you look nicer that way and you've had your hair up too much lately."

"Alright fine," She says going over to eat the breakfast I sat down for her. I then went and took a shower myself as I came back out to find her laying on the bed reading through something her back was to me. I went and climbed up behind her as I moved her hair gently kissing along he neck, I heard her laugh slightly. Before I could do anything else she rolled over looking towards me.

"You ready to go yet?" She asked I nodded as I got up helping her with her things as I walked to the car with her. We had decided to take her car to work today I didn't mind it was just like mine except with minor difference. When we got to work we walked hand in hand into the building once we were in the elevator I let go as i pulled her close to me kissing her, she pulled away when the elevator dinged. We stood there laughing as she climbs out.

"Scares you every time doesn't it?"

"Tell me that stupid bell doesn't scare you."

"It doesn't" I said watching her. She just sighed as she got out shaking her head I followed after her until she reached the stairs from there she went up and I went to my desk as I sat down looking through papers that were laid on my desk.

* * *

I sat watching the boss and director walk in. I thought she was here already but I guess I shouldn't guess, we rarely saw her since she was behind on paperwork and coming in early was something she always did which was what surprised me when she walked in with Gibbs as soon as he left to go visit Abby I turned to Kate, McGee and Ziva.

"He wasn't working on his boat..."

"You think DiNozzo!" Kate said glancing towards me.

"Well to be honest I would have thought he was working on his boat as well, Jenny is never and I mean never in late unless she had to be.." Ziva said leaning forward.

"Guess maybe we should not worry about their personal lives, plus they can't be together he'd be breaking one of his own rules." McGee said watching them.

"What rule is that?" Ziva asked

"Rule number 12 never date a co worker" Kate said as she sat back in her seat.

"I take it that rule was put in place after McGee and Abby broke up." Ziva said looking towards them

I sat forward laughing I couldn't believe she had just said that I was getting a glare from McGee as I just nodded. "Yes I told her, you think I wouldn't."

"Well I could tell her about what happened between you and Kate."

Just as he said it both me and Kate stood up "You wouldn't!"

Just then Gibbs walked back in and everything became silent, we didn't have a case so for most the day glares went back and forth between all of us. After awhile Jenny came down the stairs with her things.

"You can all go home now." She said making her way to the elevator we all got up and followed. We all stood in the elevator in silence glares still went between everyone of us but we never said anything.

The next few weeks went by fast, it had been three month since Jenny's been back and we could tell something was going on with Jenny and Gibbs but we weren't exactly sure what it was. Then while working on a case a bomb went off all of us but one made it out Gibbs... We watched as he was loaded into an ambulance he looked nothing like himself yet he was awake I made my way towards him.

"You okay boss?" I asked he looked towards me with the strangest look.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It's me DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo."

"I don't know any Tony DiNozzo." he said before passing out. The paramedic looked towards me as he spoke.

"He was hit in the head causing memory loss.. We can't say if his emory will come back or not but we are hoping.."

I nodded as I thanked them as I joined the team "He's got memory loss and her's in really bad condition...They don't know if his memory will return but he does remember some stuff, he remembers things back form 1998 when he worked with Mike Franks and William Decker but that's about all..."

Kate looked towards me "Who wants to call Jenny and tell her?"

"Maybe we should do it in person with Abby and Ducky too." Ziva said we all nodded as we made our way back. Once there we gathered Ducky, Palmer and Abby in the bullpen as Ziva spoke softly "Gibbs was caught in an explosion he's alright except there is a problem he only remembers his past life, 1998 and before that nothing from Paris on.."

"Oh my..." Ducky said softly "So he doesn't remember any of us..."

"He remembers you Ducky..."

Before Ducky had a chance to say anything Jenny came downstairs looking towards them. "Guys what's up, where's Gibbs?"

"Jen he's in the hospital... He was caught in an explosion and something hit his head.. He has memory loss they last thing the doctors could get out of him was memories from 1998 nothing since then.."

"So the last 8 years are a mystery to him.." We needed as we watch Jenny run upstairs coming back downstairs as she left we all stood in silence.

* * *

Hearing Gibbs was in the hospital was the worst thing I could think of, he didn't even remember me... I got to the hospital as I stood in his room, I refused to get close to him so instead I stood by the window and watched. The doctor came in looking towards me.

"Hello there, I take it you know this man."

I hesitated on what I was going to say but then I found the right words "He's one of my agents..."

He nods, "Well if you don't mind me asking could you find someone he might know real well we are hoping that it helps him remember somethings."

I nod, "I'll try my best." He nodded and thanked me as he left. The next few days were the same i'd go in to work each morning come visit at my lunch break but then come back to work, I would spend nights in the hospital sometimes sleeping in the chair sometimes sitting awake all night watching him. Finally one night I decided to do something I hadn't dared do before... I reached down and gently took his hand in mine as I ran my finger over the bruises on his hand, just then he tightly gripped my hand I looked towards him that's when his eyes fluttered open I looked into those beautiful blue eyes as he spoke.

"Who's there?" He asked weakly I could tell he was having trouble seeing so I spoke softly

"It's me Jenny.." He looked towards him.

"Jenny? Is it really you?" He asked I could see he was thinking about something.

"Yes Jethro it's me..."

"I remember, Paris 1999 you and me undercover..." That's when he looked up towards me. "I remember you leaving me... How are you back now?"

It pained me that the last thing he remembered was me leaving I carefully pulled away as I pulled out my phone, I called the team telling them he was up. I stood watching him until the team came in. Over the next few days he started to remember more and more he was finally released from the hospital once his memory returned. I had left his place and started to stay either in my office all the time or with Kate.

* * *

After awhile I finally regained my memory I wasn't sure exactly how it happened but slowly every case, every lonely night working on my boat it all cam back to me..When I was released I drove myself home I was happy because I knew Jenny would be there or at least that's what I thought I know she had been staying with me before this whole accident. As I got home I set my things down as I looked around the quite house.

"Jenny?"

No answer came I made my way upstairs to find her things were gone my smile soon faded as I made my way back downstairs from there I went into my basement. I remained there the rest of the night, I was given the week off so that entire week I remained downstairs in my basement. When I went back to work I was happy to see my team, throughout the day I was given hug after hug except the one person I wanted to see wasn't there. As the day went by I kept glancing back upstairs only to be greeted by a closed door. The next few days were the same except every once in awhile I would see her step out and talk to one of my team members but then she would go right back into her office not even glancing towards me. I knew something was up and I wanted to find out. I carefully got up and made my way upstairs knocking on the door. Receiving no answer I knocked again. Without another answer I leaned my ear against the door as I relived she was on the phone. I stood outside her door waiting for awhile before it finally opened.

"What's up?" She asked glancing out of her office. I stepped forward as I put my hand on the door.

"Jen we need to talk." She opened the door letting me in I closed it behind myself as I turned and looked towards her. "what's wrong"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Jen don't play stupid with me, what's bugging you you left my place, Why?"

"I couldn't stay there anymore things came up..."

"Like what Jen? What came up that you had to leave?"

"Things I'm not ready for..."

"Like what? Jen please tell me I'll always be here for you no matter what.." She looked towards me I watched her as she spoke softly.

 **"I'm Pregnant Jethro... I'm Pregnant..."**


	9. Dreams Do Come True

He starred at me for the longest time, I sighed as I turned around and walked towards the window I had just found out myself a week ago and I was scared to tell him. The last time he had a child it was taken from him when she was eight her life was cut short because of a terrorist. I wasn't going to tell him but he had pried it out of me, yes he had a right to know since he was the father but there was something tell me not to, now that I did I wish I never did. I felt him approach behind me that's when he pulled me into a hug I was shocked, I didn't glance towards him I continued to watch out the window..

"Jen?"

"Yes Jethro?"

"Move back in with me."

I still don't glance towards him "Why?"

"Because I love you and I wanna help you."

That's when I looked towards him before I could say anything else I watched as he got down on one knee a smile came to my face as I watched him, he carefully got down on one knee as he pulled out a small box holding it in front of me as he spoke softly.

" _Dear Jenny,  
From the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one I loved, the only one I ever loved. Everyday I spend with you makes me love you even more, I couldn't ask to be spending time with anyone else. When I lost you in the past it crushed me dearly but then you came back into my life and I knew that from that moment on I wasn't gonna let you go. You are everything to me Jen, I don't know what i'd do without you, you are what keeps me going everyday not only do I come to work for my team but also for you. Anytime you go past or your around I can't help but smile you mean the world to me. We've been through so much together that only you and I can understand and that's why everything works so perfectly for us. To be honest I don't know where I would be without you Jen so my one question to you is. Jennifer Shepard will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"_

I smiled as tears filled my eyes as I nodded. "Yes! Yes of course!"

* * *

As soon as she answered I watched her fly into my arms I caught her as I carefully tried to balance, I carefully stood while still hugging her.

"I love you so much Jethro" She said softly

"I love you too Jenny." I said watching her as she pulled away.

"Lets not tell the team yet..." She said looking towards me I just nodded.

"Whenever you're ready.." I said as I watched her. "I've gotta head back to work I'll see you afterwards." She nods as I left making my way back downstairs. Later that evening we were sitting on the couch watching TV when I glanced towards her. "Jen?"

She looked towards me "Yes Jethro..."

"I want you to know that no matter what happens i'll be here for you."

She smiles as she nods "Good"

"So how far along are you?"

"About two months..." She said softly.

"When do you plan on telling everyone else?"

"Let's worry about the wedding first then I can think about that."

"Alright, it will have to be in no more than two months if you wanna hide the fact that you're pregnant."

She nods "Yes I know, I've been planning this day since I was a child."

"Really?"

"Well I started too but then I edited things as I got older you could say I still edit that notebook every once in awhile."

He nods "I gotta get back to work I'll see you later."

"See you later." She said as I left.

We were working on a case when I glanced up seeing Jenny coming downstairs I watched as she walked over to the elevator I figured she was going to talk to Ducky. Once the elevator had closed I was about to get back to work when the team looked towards me.

"Hey boss you notice anything different with Jenny?" DiNozzo asked, I just looked towards him.

"What do you mean?"

Kate stood up and made her way beside DiNozzo who stood in front of my desk. "Come on Gibbs we are trained detectives we notice every little change with someone, you can't tell us you didn't notice."

I knew what they were talking about but I tired to act like I had no clue what they were talking about and it was working. Ziva soon joined the two in front of my desk.

"I think what they were trying to ask is if you saw the ring on jenny's finger she's engaged boss, she's engaged."

"Oh, I didn't notice guess I wasn't paying that much attention."

"We noticed it was kinda strange." McGee said joint the rest of them. "You sure you don't know anything about this boss?"

Just then the elevator dinged and we all glanced towards it out stepped Jenny, Ducky, Palmer and Abby they all made their way towards us.

"Alright mind telling us what's going on?" Abby asked as she joined the group in front of my desk Jenny cam sand stood beside me I smiled and nodded to her.

"Okay well me and Jenny have some news for you guys and we wanted to tell you all at once, but I forgot I have agents who can notice every little change in a person that they wouldn't stop asking me about it."

"Boss?" McGee started but Jenny cut him off.

"Before you guys get to assuming anything I just want to tell you, well we wanted to tell you that..."

I helped her finish the sentence "We are getting married." I looked from each surprise face that stood in front of me and I couldn't help but laugh. Ducky was the first to speak up.

"It's about time, I thought Jennifer and you would never get together and we'd have to live with the punishment of that for the rest of our careers."

Jenny shook her head as she watched them "Don't worry I would have eventually left.."

That's when they all looked towards her "What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Well I was offered a different job offer and well I was gonna take it but i'm not no more.."

"Jen we can't lose you you're one of the best directors we've had and you're part of our family no matter what." Abby says going and hugging her.

"Please don't leave again that Vance guy who took your place the first time was kinda scary." McGee said from where he stood the rest of the team nodded which made Jenny smile.

"Thanks guys that really means a lot, and i'm staying. Kate, Ziva, Abby why don't you girls come with me I wanna talk to you guys somewhere else." I watched as the girls disappeared into Jenny's office. I then turned to the four guys who stood in front of me.

"Before you ask you all will be in it but i've already decided who my best man will be."

"Who?" DiNozzo asked. I just shook my head

"Not you.." He nods as he looked at the others

"Well then who is it gonna be?"

"Ducky." DiNozzo and McGee stared at me surprised, Palmer just nodded and Ducky smiled.

"Thank you Jethro I'd be honored." I nodded.

"That was all we needed, as long as you are done with your work you all can go home."

When Ducky and Palmer had left McGee and DiNozzo turned to me. "Why?" the both asked in unison.

"I've known him longer than both of you plus he's a good friend, I suggest you guys learn to live with it or I can take you one or both you out and replace you with Fornell." That shut them both up. I smiled as I glanced towards Jenny's office.

* * *

"Alright all of you girls are gonna be my bridesmaids but that's not the only thing you are gonna help me pick out everything else for the wedding I have a notebook of a lot but I need your guys help to put them into action."

They all nodded "we'd love to help you, it's still early Jen we have no case lets go shopping now!" Abby said softly

I nodded "alright let's go." I said grabbing my purse and coat. I went downstairs with everyone else as they grabbed their things and we disappeared downstairs they climbed into my car and we made our way to a nearby wedding dress shop.

After a few hours of trying different dresses on I finally found one, it was strapless with sequence on the front and part of the side, it zipped down the back and had a ruffled design, it also flowed a few feet behind me when I came out in it the girls fell in love instantly I smiled as I nodded towards them .

"You guys think this one is it?"

"YES!" Shouted Abby

"Of course!" Added Kate

"Don't think you could find another one better than that."Said Ziva. I smiled as I went to change. Coming back out I paid for it as I glanced towards Abby.

"Abby I want you to hold onto it don't let anyone see it." She nods.

Kate and Ziva looked towards me "What about us?"

"I've got other things for you guys." They nodded. I went and paid for the dress I also bought a white pair of heels that had the bow on the side. We went and put it in the car as we made our way to the next store. This time Ziva, Abby and Kate were trying on dresses. After disagreeing on multiple dresses we found the perfect bridesmaids dresses. They were a light peachy color that fell to their ankles it was also strapless. We all nodded as we looked from one another.

"They're perfect Jenny." Kate said as she twirled around in hers.

"They will go perfect with everything else." Ziva said.

"Lets get them!" I could tell abby was excited usually she wasn't one for bright colors but I could tell she loved this dress.

After paying for them we went around getting a few more things before we finally stopped at the one place I knew we would be in forever. The cake shop..

We sat looking through cakes and talking with a lady for about three hours till we finally had the perfect cake planned out. It was 5 tiers high with floors wrapping around the cake, there was designs around each base which were blue each one was different. After we ordered the cake, I thanked the girls for helping me with everything they nodded and said that it was no problem. I than drove them home with the things. First we went to Abby's she took the wedding dress inside hiding it in the back of her closet before coming back out. From there we stopped at Ziva's she went and took the bridesmaids dresses inside and hid them. While she did that Kate stuffed the cake information into her purse. After Ziva came back I took them back to NCIS and we made our way upstairs to my office once again. The guys were gone so I figured they were out doing what they needed to do. For the next few hours me and the girls worked on the invitations addressing them each. We decided on a small wedding for family and friends. There wasn't much family mine were all dead and Gibbs he only had his dad left so the family part was easy. The friend part on the other hand was different. My only real friends were the team so it was pretty easy to invite the team, I had a few people from the pentagon I invited but that was all Gibbs on the other hand he had multiple friends. There was Tobias Fornell, Mike Franks, Abigail Borin, and some others that Ihad no clue who they were but Gibbs insisted we invite them so I did. Once we were done I turned to the girls as they were leaving.

 **"Thanks guys I owe you all."**


	10. The Big Day

The wedding was set two months after Gibbs had proposed they did it quick so they got married before Jenny started to show. After a few weeks the day finally snuck up with them. Jenny was at Abby's place with Abby and Ziva. Kate had gone to get the cake and deliver it to where the reception was afterwards. Jennifer had carefully got her dress on as she came out just as she did Kate walked in.

"You look beautiful Jenny!"

"Thanks Kate.."

"Let's do your hair and makeup now" Abby said as she shot up going to grab a few things. after a few hours they had finally finished up with Jenny, her long curly red hair fell to her mid back area she didn't have much makeup on because she wasn't one to wear makeup. It had taken forever to figure out what to do with Jenny's hair but after many different style they gave up and decided to leave it down. Once Jenny was done the attention was turned on the three girls. each girl had there hair different, Abby wore her hair in two braids, Kate wore her hair down and Ziva wore her hair up in a pony tail. Each of them looked wonderful in their dresses. Just as the girl finished up they heard a honk out front.

"The limo's here!" Ziva shouted coming to join the rest of them. The three girls soon left making their way to the church.

* * *

I sat beside Abby and across from Jenny and Kate, Jenny looked pretty pale she must not have been feeling to well, she refused to look at us instead she only looked out the window,

"Jenny you okay?" I asked slightly worried.

She nods "Yes I'm fine.." She said softly not looking towards us.

"She might just be nervous Ziva," Kate said as she watched Jenny.

Abby shook her head "she might be but she looks like she's gonna be sick. Jenny you sure you're okay?"

"Yes guys i'm fine just really really nervous." The three nodded as Jenny looked out the window, Kate scooted over by us as we sat talking amongst ourselves. We decided that as soon as the wedding was over we'd pull Jenny aside and talk to her. Kate went and sat back by Jenny and the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

The boys had stopped over, well more like come over I had invited them to ride in the limo with me so I wasn't alone. Of course DiNozzo was the first one there Ducky soon followed. We sat there waiting for awhile when we heard a knock

"Come In" DiNozzo said as he went towards the door in came Palmer as he looked towards us.

"So sorry my car broke down, I was afraid I wouldn't make it.." He started but I soon cut him off.

"It's fine we are still waiting on McGee. " He looked at me surprised we were all surprised that McGee was late he was usually on time. After awhile we heard the honk outside. We all got up we knew we had to go now so the three of us went and climbed into the limo, only to be greeted by McGee as the door closed we looked towards him.

"Before you say anything I know I was running late but I was asked to pick up something for the girls I got here and the limo was here so I figured i'd wait for you out here since I knew you wouldn't be long. " McGee said looking towards me. I just nodded. McGee and Palmer sat on one side while I sat in the middle on the other side with Ducky on one side and DiNozzo on the other side. We sat laughing and talking as we made our way to the church. When we arrived I saw the other limo already there so I knew the girls were here. When the limo parked DiNozzo got out to make sure the girls were in the other room. When he came back and told us we were able to go in I could see the look on his face.

"DiNozzo what's wrong?" He just shook his head as he helped us out of the limo. "DiNozzo I know something's up I can tell by the look on your face. Is something wrong with Jenny?"

"No boss she's fine just a little dilemma that's all the girls are working on fixing it." I just nodded I knew he was lying again but I didn't wanna push it. I made my way inside as I greeted everyone, making my way further in I saw my good friend Tobias Fornell make his way towards me with my ex wife Diane. They had been married and separated but they were together once again they had a daughter Emily who was off in the distance.

"How you doing Gunny?" He asked as he hugged me.

I hugged back as i nodded "doing good, didn't know you and Diane got back together."

He nods "yeah about a month or two ago.. It's good to see you back here let's just hope it's your last time here.."

I smacked him in the back of the head like I do to DiNozzo all the time. "Not funny Fornell, To tell you the truth I might not have been back here if you didn't run off with my wife, but you know what Thank you, because if you didn't I would have never met Jenny and I know she's the one I'm meant to be with."

He laughs "No problem Jethro hey and I promise I won't run off with this one."

"You better not" I said with a smile because I knew he was joking. "I'll talk to you later Fornell.." I said before walking off.

The wedding soon started I was standing at the end of the aisle Ducky was suppose to be standing with me but Jenny had asked him to do her a favor and he agreed. I smiled as I watched the team come down the aisle in their outfits. Kate and Tony came down first I smiled as they approached, behind them was Abby and McGee and behind them was Palmer and Ziva. I stood watching the all we stood there for a few more minute when the music started.

The music started and the back doors opened once again. Standing there was Ducky in his nice suit and beside him Jenny, she looked amazing, a smile came to my face as I watched her. Her hair fell to her mid back and it was curly, she had a strapless dress like the bridesmaids did, it had sequence down the front and it flowed a few feet behind her. My smile only grew as she walked down the aisle with Ducky. She had on white heels with a bow on the side of them and what I could see of her nails they were white with sparkles on them. Once they were up beside me Ducky gently kissed her cheek as he came and stood behind me I carefully took her hands as I looked into her shining green eyes, she smiled at me and I smiled back her smile lit up the whole room. After a few minutes of us just starring there I spoke up.

"You look beautiful." I said in a whisper that made her smile grow.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said back just as the priest started talking I couldn't take my eyes off her finally I spoke when it was my turn to speak.

 _ **"**_ _ **I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take you, Jennifer Holly Shepard, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."**_ I carefully slid the ring on not once losing my gaze with her.

She smiled as she watched me before she finally spoke up.

 _ **"**_ _ **I, Jennifer Holly Shepard, take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."**_ She carefully slid my ring on as she smiled.

With that I leaned forward and gently kissed her. She kissed me back and we stood like that for awhile while people clapped and cheered. When we finally pulled apart, I took her hand in mine as we carefully walked down the aisle, Ducky followed behind us with tears in his eyes, behind him was Kate and Tony who couldn't stop smiling, behind them was Abby and McGee who kept talking amongst themselves and behind them was Ziva and Palmer as they walked after us all, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Soon me and Jenny climbed into one limo with Ducky as the other six climbed into the other one we looked towards Ducky as we both wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us Ducky." He nodded as he hugged back.

"Anything to help you two." He said softly.

I hadn't let go of Jenny's hand the entire ride to the reception, once we got there we all filed out as I looked around,

"Jen this place is beautiful.."

"you'll have to thank the girls they helped me." I nodded as the three of us walked inside finding our seats Ducky sat beside me. When the rest came in DiNozzo was by Ducky, McGee was by DiNozzo, Palmer was by McGee. Kate was beside Jenny, beside Kate was Abby and beside Abby was Ziva. We all sat and talked most the night after the food was done we went and danced a little bit. Me and Jenny had the first dance then after that Ducky and Jenny dance I could see Ducky telling her things she had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. When the cake finally came I looked towards Jenny.

"This is perfect."

She just smiled as we cut the cake I handed her the first piece I turned to cut it again and just as I turned back to look at her she put the cake in my face, I couldn't help but laugh. She stepped away as she took the piece from my hand as she stuck her finger in the frosting pulling it out and licking her finger I watched with a smile on my face. She had turned around to talk to Kate the minute she turned back she notice what I was doing and instead I got DiNozzo because Jenny had ducked down. I couldn't help but laugh. I shook my head as I stood there watching her eat the cake she was watching me but not close enough because my hand went beneath her plate as i pushed it up getting her face full of cake. She stood there slowly pulling away the cake as she looked at me laughing I just smiled like an innocent child.

The rest of the night went wonderful singing, dancing, laughing, joking, opening presents it was one of the best night I could have ever asked for, when all it was over we thanked the guests as they left once all but the team was gone I brought them all in for a hug as I spoke.

"Thank you all so much I don't know if we would be here today without all of you. "

They all nodded as they hugged us back we then all left together, I had given the team the rest of the week off so we could all relax and take it easy, I knew these next few weeks were gonna be hard not only on Jen but me as well. That night me and Jen laid in the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Jethro?"

"Yes Jen?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday to check on our child..."

"What about it? Is everything alright?"

She nodded "Yes everything is fine."

"Well then what is up?"

 **"We're having twins"**


	11. Long Nights

After the week had passed the team had come back to work I had come in tired the next morning, I set my coffee down on my desk as I sat down. Jenny was coming in later that day especially since she was the one up most the night pucking her guts out. It wasn't fun, I felt every time she got out of bed I think I counted 10 times the first 4 I got up with her but the next 6 she went on her own, I felt bad for her but I knew it was just a phase and it would pass soon. I hadn't realized I drifted off to sleep till McGee approached.

"Boss you okay?" He asked slightly worried.

"Probie you think he's okay he just spent the past week with Jenny doing who know what." DiNozzo said from where he sat.

"Very funny DiNozzo." Said a voice which seemed to come out of no where except it was Jenny approaching, she didn't look to well but she just nodded as me before making her way upstairs. I watched her till she disappeared in her office then looked back at them they all looked towards me with a worried expression.

"Boss she okay?" McGee asked glancing back up at Jenny's office. I just nodded

"Yeah she'll be fine she just wasn't feeling the best the last few night." They nodded as they continued to watch me.

"I take it she kept you up the last few nights that's why you're so tired." Ziva said as she sat down on the edge of her desk. I just nodded.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do then ask me questions." I asked taking a drink of my coffee as I watched them.

They shook their heads "No, we don't have a case so as of right now we don't have anything to do.."

"Well then find something to do DiNozzo that doesn't involve bothering me or Jenny." They all got back to work until we heard the elevator ding we glanced up to see Ducky and Palmer come out and make their way towards us we stood in silence for awhile I went to speak but we heard the elevator once again and out came Abby.

"What's wrong? What was it you needed to take to us about Gibbs?" I looked towards her confused.

"I never said I needed to talk to you." I said glancing around at them.

"Then why did we get a call asking to meet you up by your desk." Ducky asked watching me.

"I didn't ask anyone to come..." I said softly

"No I did." Jenny said coming down the stairs as she stopped on the last step, she didn't look to well I figured she had just been in the bathroom but I didn't wanna ask I just watched her.

"Jennifer are you okay?" Ducky asked making his way towards her.

She nods "Couldn't be better." She said with a small smile that was when Ducky stopped a small smile came across his face.

"Congrats Jennifer." He said going and hugging her she hugged back the team looked towards them both confused.

"How'd you figure it out Ducky?" I asked getting up, making her way towards the two of them. The team just looked at us confused.

"I could see the sparkle in her eye, the sparkle that every expecting mother gets." That's when the team got it and smiles came across their faces.

"Congrats!" Abby squealed running over to hug Jenny "How far along are you?"

I heard Jenny gasp for air "A-abby c-can't b-breathe.." Abby quickly let go

"Sorry Jenny..." She said watching her.

"It's okay Abs and I'm about 4 months along. "

"How'd you managed to hide it for so long?" Kate asked as she joined the rest of the group who know stood around Jenny.

"Just a good choice of outfits I guess." She said with a smirk.

"She wouldn't have been able to hide it much longer." I said glancing towards her. She gave me a look as she smacked me in the back of the head like I would do to DiNozzo I couldn't help but laugh

"What exactly are you trying to say?" She asked watching me.

"Nothing except you've already started complaining about how some of your clothes don't fit." I said taking a step back. She just shook her head as she watched me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're in trouble now boss." DiNozzo said as he stood there watching between the two of us.

* * *

I stood talking with the team for a little bit when they got a phone call, they had found a dead marine, I told everyone but Abby goodbye as I made my way up to my office Abby following behind me I went and sat down. As I looked towards her.

"Wanna know a secret?" She nods

"Yes of course Jenny!"

"Only Gibbs and you know this I was gonna tell everyone else but they had to go so i'll tell them another time."

"What's the secret Jenny?" She asked nearly jumping up and down.

"I'm having twins Abby.."

"Really?! Congrats Jenny i'm so happy for you. Do you know the genders? If not are you gonna find out?"

I laughed at her excitement as I nodded. "Yes really, no I don't know the genders and no I don't plan on finding out.."

"Well Jenny no matter war happens i'm here for you." I smiled as I looked towards her

"Thank you so much Abby that means a lot." I said and I went to hug her once more before she left.

* * *

The case was quick and simple the killer wasn't experienced so he left most the evidence in the crime scene and we were able to pin it on him. We had been sitting at our desk for awhile, Gibbs made his way upstairs he came down with Jenny as he grabbed his things they said goodbye and were on their way, about 5 minutes after they were gone Abby came up and made her way towards me and Ziva.

"Guys! We need to plan a surprise baby shower for Jenny, you know she won't plan one so we gotta do it for her." Abby said looking between us all.

"Alright but we will need everyone's help with this." Ziva said with a nod.

"We'll help." Both McGee and DiNozzo said as they looked up towards us.

"Count me in!" Ducky said coming out of the elevator.

"Ducky what are you doing up here? We thought you went home already." He just shook his head

"Oh no Caitlin i'm usually here past all of you well all except Gibbs and Jenny. She's always finishing up paperwork upstairs and he's always sitting down here doing something. Jenny usually leaves when I do because she walks me out but Gibbs leaves awhile after we do."

"Oh well if you came to say goodbye, they left not that long ago."

"Not surprised Jenny hadn't been feeling to well, she'll be in and out of the office a lot after awhile she might start working from home.." I nodded

"wouldn't be surprised these stairs are horrible to climb and the elevator isn't the best..As long as that Vance guy doesn't come back I don't mind Jenny working from home." I said softly. They all nodded in agreement, as soon as we were done discussing that we worked on plans for the baby shower.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Abby said jumping up.

"Almost forgot what?" I asked looking towards her.

"Jenny asked me to tell you that she was expecting twins!"

"Why would she have you tell us?" McGee asked "Wouldn't she want to tell us herself?"

"She tried but you guys got a call and you all left, she didn't think she would see you guys again because she had planned on leaving early." They all nodded.

"Looks like we're shopping not only for one but two little ones." I said looking towards them.

"Those two are gonna have their handful now." Ducky said with a slight laugh. We all went back to planning from there.

* * *

A little more than a week had gone past since the team found out I was pregnant, I had felt find this morning hadn't gotten up to puck or nothing, I had gone to the closet as I pulled out one of my suits I usually wear no matter what I wore now nothing could hide the bump that had started to form I had learned to live with it, I knew i'd grow fast because I wasn't eating for two I was eating for three, me and the two babies that was a lot plus they were constantly growing that I knew I'd grow eventually. I had reached my 5 month mark today only four more months till it was all over. I looked away from my stomach I left my hair down because I didn't feel like messing around with it at the moment I came downstairs to see a plate of food waiting for me at the table I smiled as I went and sat down starting to eat. When I finished I heard the basement door open as I glanced towards him.

"Morning" I said softly he had a smile on his face so I was wondering what he was up to.

"Morning you ready?" he asked I nodded as I grabbed my things making my way to the car climbing in. The ride was silent I was watching out the window glancing towards him every once in awhile that smile was still across his face which got me thinking. When we got there no one was there which I thought was strange. I watched Gibbs go sit at his desk before I disappeared upstairs into my office. After awhile I heard noises coming from downstairs I couldn't quite tell what they were so I made my way to the door. The knob wouldn't turn it only locked from the inside and I didn't lock it, I sighed as I went and sat at my desk trapped in my office. After an hour I got up and tried the door once again this time it opened. I was confused at first but just shook the thought from my head as I made my way downstairs. I stopped halfway down the steps as a smile came to my face as I looked around the place was decorated from top to bottom with decorations there was a sign across the bullpen that read 'Congrats To Our Boss & The Director' I smiled as I came downstairs the rest of the way. No one was there or at least that's what I thought. I made my way to the desk where the team usually sat, before I knew it they had all jumped out at me.

"SURPIRSE!" They shouted, I smiled as I went and hugged each of them.

"You guys didn't have to do this." I said softly as I looked around once again.

"We know but we wanted too." Abby said smiling. I glanced towards Gibbs

"You knew all along didn't you?" He shook his head

"Didn't know till this morning. That's why I was in the basement I was on the phone with them." My smile only grew.

"You guys are great." I said softly.

The rest of the day we spent playing games as the day came to an end it was time to open presents I sat down in Gibbs desk as he stood beside me. Abby handed us her gift first, it was two little lab uniforms I couldn't help but smile. Kate had given us a bunch of things from pacifiers to bibs to wipes and diapers. Ducky had gotten us a stroller, as soon as I had opened it I went and hugged him. We got one highchair from McGee and another from DiNozzo they had worked together to get a gift. Ziva had given us a bag full of clothes. I thanked them all as I went and hugged them all. We then and ate cake when the day came to an end I gathered them all as I looked towards them .

"I couldn't ask for a better family.." I said hugging them all once again.

"Family?" Ziva asked looking towards me

 **"Yeah. Family. You are all my family..."**


	12. The Newest Team

Jenny was about 8 months along now she worked mostly from home but came in whenever she wanted, you could clearly see she was expecting twins, she was bigger than most women expecting only one child. She complained often that she was too big, I didn't know what to do except tell her there were two little ones inside of her and that was why she kept growing. I had taken Jenny into work today because she refused to stay home no matter what I told her. We made our way into the building where Jenny was bombarded by hugs she smiled hugging them back before she went back into the elevator making her way upstairs to her office she had given up on the stairs about a month ago. I watched as she disappeared into her office as I shook my head.

"That woman is pretty stubborn sometimes.." I said looking down at my paperwork.

"Why's that boss?" McGee asked looking towards me.

"Well she's 8 months pregnant the doctor says twins usually come a month early she'll be 9 months in two weeks so she's due anytime now but she won't stay home no matter what I tell her..." I said glancing towards him

"Typical woman isn't it?" DiNozzo asked from where he sat. Kate tossed a pencil at him which caused him to glance up.

"You guys know it's true we can't get anything past the two of you, you girls are pretty stubborn." McGee said as he looked towards them.

The girls just stared at them both for awhile before getting back to work I couldn't help but laugh. The current case we've been working on we've had for about three days now. We can't seem to tie our suspect to the victim or the accident, I had been in and out of Abby's lab most the day I had finally sat down when I noticed an ambulance out front and my team was missing, before I had a chance to say anything DiNozzo cam in from the elevator as I looked towards him confused.

* * *

I had been sitting up in my office all morning things were going fine I got up multiple times to use the restroom but otherwise I pretty much remained in my desk. I had been feeling alright except for a small pain here and there but I ignored them, I had just finished up the final paperwork I had been working on when I glanced towards the clock it was already past noon so I figured I might go get some lunch just then a knock on the door stopped me from getting up.

"Come in" I said as I watched Ziva and Kate make their way into my office. "What can I help you girls with?"

"We brought lunch!" Ziva said holding up the bag she was carrying.

"we're on our lunch break so we decided to join you if that's alright" Kate added. I just nodded

"Of course you save me the trouble of having to go get my own lunch." The girls smiled as they set out the meal they had brought. We sat there talking laughing and going over a few things when everything became silent, I froze in my spot as I felt something. The girls looked towards me worried.

"Jenny you okay?" Kate asked as she carefully got up. I didn't say a word, I couldn't a sharp pain ripped through my lower abdomen. Kate left the room for awhile I wasn't sure where she had gone I sat there with Ziva I had a good hold on the arm of the chair I was sitting in it. Ziva kept trying to get me to talk but it wasn't working. The pain had gone away after a minute but then it came back once again. It had come and gone a total of four times before Kate came back with Ducky.

"Jennifer? You okay?" Ducky asked. Just as I was about to speak the pain came back once again and I looked towards him shaking my head. He just nodded as he turned to Kate.

"Call an ambulance Kate.. I think she's going into labor, they'll be here faster then we will be able to find Jethro." He said softly as he came and sat by me. As Kate called an ambulance the pained went away once again I looked towards Ducky as I felt something run down the back of my leg.

"Ducky.." I choked out before the pain came back once again.

"It's okay Jenny just breath..." He said softly as he sat with me. Kate came back as she looked towards us.

"Ambulance is on their way, everything okay?" Ducky glanced towards me then back at Kate.

"I don't know how much time we have her water just broke right before you came back in.." He said glancing between me and Kate. Soon the pain last longer and it came back quicker. Before I knew it I had paramedics helping me onto a stretcher so I would be transported safely, I was then take out and into the ambulance. Kate, Ziva, and Ducky followed.

"Kate, Ziva go find Gibbs tell him to meet us at the hospital and fast." Ducky said before climbing in beside me. The girls nodded as they took off Ducky turned back to me and took my hand. "I promise you everything is gonna be alright." He said softly. I just nodded as the ambulance took off.

* * *

The girls had gone and gotten McGee and DiNozzo to help look for me. DiNozzo was the one to find me, I was standing by the window watching the ambulance take off. Seeing DiNozzo I turned towards him.

"Found him guys, up in the bullpen." He said into his headpiece. I looked towards him confused.

"everything alright? Who got hurt?" I asked watching him. Just then the rest of the team came up out of breath talking all at once I let out a whistle that shut them up. "One at a time. DiNozzo tell me what's going on. "

"Boss I think you should hear it from either Kate or Ziva they were the ones there when it happened." before they could speak I scanned the area there were three people missing. Ducky, Abby and Jenny I looked towards the team silently.

Ziva was the one to speak up "We were up having lunch with Jenny talking, laughing and goofing around that was when everything got deadly silent. Kate could tell she was in pain so she went and got Ducky, Ducky had her go call an ambulance shortly before she came back in the room Jenny's water broke she is on her way to the hospital and in a lot of pain she asked Ducky to go with her, he was gonna go either way but still, they sent us to go find you." Ziva said quickly.

"Alright McGee go get Abby i'll meet you all up at the hospital!" I said before taking off. I had made my way to the hospital as I looked around for Ducky I saw him as I looked towards him.

"Ducky!?" I shouted running towards him "How's Jenny?!"

"She was taken in for an emergency c-section. She was doing fine, but then in a split second things turned for the worst. I did everything I could Jethro."

"how'd she handle it? I know she hates hospitals and I know she especially hates being cut open..."

"They had to put her under, she's was pretty tired but she still found the strength to fight them about it. They said it could be a few hours depending on what exactly they find..." Ducky said with worry in his tone. I just nodded as I sat beside him. "She was calling for you before but now that she's out cold she'll be asking for you when she awakes." I just nodded.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted running up to me and Ducky. The rest of the team followed behind soon after.

"How is she?" They asked sitting down beside me. I looked to Ducky for help because I was unable to speak too much was going on through my mind. What if she didn't make it. What if something happened to not only her but the babies as well.

Ducky looked towards them "She was doing alright I was in with her for awhile but then something happened and she was taken in for an emergency c-section she had to be sedated in order for them to preform the c-section it's been two hours and we still haven't heard from them. Jenny was pretty tired when they sedated her but she still found the strength to fight them about the c-section. Jenny is a strong woman she'll fight this"

Abby came over and hugged me "It's okay Gibbs, Jenny's a fighter she'll be fine. Just like Ducky said she already fought the doctors she'll fight for her life. " I nodded as I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Abby. Thank you all for being here it really means a lot." I said getting up and hugging them all. Just then a nurse came out and looked towards us.

"Family of Jennifer Shepard?" she asked looking towards us. "Right this way." She said leading us to a nursery window. "Two little boys in the back there, one with blue eyes, one with green eyes we are waiting for the mother to awake before we get their names." Before she could finish I cut her off.

"Can we go see Jenny?" She nods the rest of the team followed behind us as see made our way to her room once in there I made her way towards her, she was pale in color but she seemed to be doing alright. I went and sat beside her. The team had stood in the doorway looking towards the two of us after awhile I got up and looked towards them.

"Come on in guys, she'd probably like to see you all when she wakes up.." I said softly as I looked towards them.

"So Boss you guys got any names in mind?" McGee asked looking towards Jenny then me.

"Of course we do but I think I should wait for Jenny before we tell you. Each name was picked based on something specific I would like Jenny to be the one to explain it because she's the one that came up with it." They nodded as they looked back towards Jenny who had just stirred in bed. I went and gently took her hand once again a smile came across my face as I felt her hand tighten around mine as if telling me not to let go. After a few moments I saw Jenny carefully open her eyes as she glanced towards the team smiling.

"It's great to see you all." She said softly as she tried to sit up she starts but stops as her hand goes to her stomach as she lays back down. She carefully lifted up her shirt to reveal the place where they had to cut her open it was all stitched up she sighs as she put her shirt back down as she laid there looking towards us silently. Just then the two boys were brought into the room Jenny looked towards them smiling.

"What are their names Jenny?" Abby asked making her way towards the little ones. She glanced towards me as I nodded I helped her sit up so she could see them.

"The first one which is the oldest his name is Jackson Donald Gibbs... Jackson for Gibbs father, and then his middle name Donald because we decided to name him after Ducky" She said with a smile.

"Oh Jennifer you didn't have to do that." Ducky said with a smile.

"No but we wanted to. Then the second one is Jasper William Gibbs. Jasper for my father and William in memory of our good friend William Decker."

Abby smiled "They are beautiful Jenny."

The rest of the team smiled as they came up behind me. Jenny looked towards them as she spoke softly.

 **"Let's welcome the newest members to the team Jackson and Jasper!"**


	13. It's All Or None

The two boys had been released before their mother, they wanted to keep Jenny in longer just to make sure she was okay. Even though the boys were released I managed to convince the doctor into letting them stay until their mother was released he had agreed. The twins were four days old when Jenny was released we had strapped the boys into their carseats as we made our way to the car putting them both in the back I helped Jenny climb into the passengers side, I knew she was still in pain but she wouldn't admit it that was how stubborn she was sometimes. We decided to pay a visit to the team so I drove up to NCIS as I parked I helped Jenny out as I handed her Jasper's carseat while I took Jackson she then took the diaper bag. We then made our way upstairs to where the team was standing talking amongst themselves. That was when DiNozzo saw us.

"Boss thank goodness you're here, you too Jenny." I could tell he was nervous but I wasn't sure why that was when I saw someone bringing boxes downstairs and setting them beside my desk each box had the same word on it. _Jenny's_ I looked towards them.

"Guys what's happening." They all pointed to a guy standing up along the rail, I recognized him it was none other than Vance.. The one who took Jenny's place when she was said to be dead...

"What is he doing here?" I heard Jenny ask as she set Jasper's carseat down.

"Good questioned Miss Shepard oh wait sorry I mean Mrs. Gibbs." I saw Jenny's face turn from confusion to angry in just seconds.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Well Special Agent Gibbs, you and your team have got yourselves a new director.,," Before he could finish I heard Jenny shout.

"NO!" She shouted at him just then Abby, Ducky and Palmer walked in looking towards all of us confused I just shrugged. "I never filed in my papers this is my agency and it will be till I die!" Jenny said watching him I could tell she wanted to hurt this guy but she was keeping it all back.

"I'm sorry Jennifer but the agency has decided to kick you out because they know you won't be able to be in much and I can see why now." We all stood there watching Vance and Jenny go at it we didn't wanna get in between them because we didn't know exactly what would happen if we did.

"No I think it's because someone has been filing false complaints about me. I saw what you wrote I have friends who tell me everything, you're a horrible man Vance and I will get my agency back if it is the last thing I do."

"Might I also tell you that no agency will hire you not after the letter they got about someone complaining of what a horrible person you were I mean are." I couldn't see how Jenny couldn't go and hurt this an right now I wanted to yet Jenny remained calm as she stood her ground.

"You're a monster, you think I won't go down without out a fight well you're wrong Vance you better watch your back because I will be coming for you. This team is my family and family always stick together I won't abandoned them." I looked towards the team who was smiling at Jenny.

"Well that is just too bad now.. I'm sorry to say but your family is now being taken from you I suggest you and over your office keys and everything that now belongs to me." We all watched in shock as she made hey way towards him handing her the keys and everything else she had been given when she started. We watched as she then stood back beside the carseats.

"Mark my word i'll be back for what is mine." Before Jenny had the chance to turn and leave I watched as something I never thought would happen happened. Ducky stepped forward as he laid his ID in Vance's hand.

"She's gone then i'm gone too..Jenny is like a daughter to me and if she can't be here then I won't either." Jenny smiled as Ducky approached her, she hugged him as she whispered a thank you in his ear. Palmer was the next to hand in his ID.

"I go where Ducky goes he's a great teacher and I will follow in his footsteps." He then went and joined the two I starred in shock I couldn't believe what was happening the shock on Vance's face made it hard for me to not laugh as well. Abby stepped forward as she set her ID in his hand as well.

"I don't care how much I love this job i'm willing to lose it so I don't have to lose my family." She joined the others as they stood there hugging each other.

"I'm won't be on this team if Jenny isn't she's the one that brought me here if she goes I go." Ziva said tossing him her badge as she went and joined the group hug.

"I'm gone as well, Jenny is family and family sticks together." Kate says handing him her badge leaving me DiNozzo and McGee the only three left with out badges. DiNozzo was the next to go.

"Jenny has helped me with so much that losing her would just destroy this place it did last time when we all thought she was dead, we ended up with you and we were all assigned different positions. Get this through your head Vance it isn't your team never will be. This team is Gibbs and Jenny's we need both of them to function so if you wanna take one of them away well you are gonna lose us all then." He then went and joined the rest of them. McGee stepped up and handed him his badge.

"Good luck finding people to replace all of us.." He said joining the group where Jenny stood with a smile tears rolling down her cheek as she hugged them all first a group hug then one at a time. A soft cry came from one of the carriers as she picked up Jackson she carefully handed him to Kate, Kate took him as Jenny picked up Jasper just then I realized the choice I had to make they all were now looking at me as I turned to face Vance.

"What's your choice Gibbs?" he said still holding out his hand, that was when I handed him my badge as I spoke.

"Those people standing there are not only my team they are my family as well, we have grown and learned from one another and I plan on keeping it that way. Ducky is like a grandfather to Kate, Tony, Abby, McGee, Palmer, Ziva, Jackson and Jasper. He's like a father to Jenny and me. Kate is not only a sister to these guys she's like a daughter to me and Jenny. So is Abby and Ziva. Tony, McGee and Palmer our like our sons we may not be a true family but we act like one. The two newest additions Jackson and Jasper have been brought into this environment and this team has fallen in love with them. No matter what you try to do we will always stick together and that is that." With that I grabbed the two empty carseats as I lead everyone to the elevator where we disappeared into it.

It wasn't till we got outside that we all looked towards each other. "We are all a family." Jenny said with a smile as she held Jasper close. "I promise you guys i'll try to figure this all out there has to be some misunderstanding plus they'll be crawling back to us we were some of the best agents they ever had they aren't just gonna let us walk away.."

* * *

We all were standing outside we had just given up our jobs because we didn't want to be separated we were all a family. Jenny had gone back to the car with a crying Jasper, Ducky was currently holding Jackson as he stood talking to him. Abby and Mcgee were in their own little conversation Ziva and Kate had gone off to help Jenny. I made my way to Gibbs as I carefully spoke up.

"What are we gonna do now boss?" I asked as I looked around at everyone.

"As of right now we will stick together, we are a team DiNozzo it's all of us or none of us." I nodded as I turned to walk away. But stopped when everyone else came back.

"Hey you know what we could do we could all gather at someone's house and hang out all night." Abby said nearly jumping up and down.

"Like a sleepover Abs?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah exactly like that." She said with a smile.

"I'm up for it." Kate said which made Abby more excited.

"Count me in!" Ziva said from where she stood.

"I'll come!" Came McGee's voice from the background.

"Us too." Ducky and Palmer said with a nod,

"I'll come!" I said as we glanced towards Jenny and Gibbs. Jenny nodded at Gibbs and we all turned to him.

"Why not? What harm could it do? Who's place?" He asked

"Why not yours! That was you can put the twins in their bed and come hang out with us downstairs." Abby said looking between Jenny and Gibbs.

"That works. We shall see you guys soon." Jenny said as she took Jackson from Ducky as she went and put him in his carseat then in the car by Jasper. With that we were all off only to meet up again once more that night.

We were all sitting around playing a game, Jenny had just put the twins asleep and Gibbs had just come back with some popcorn. We had all settled back down when not only mine but Abby's, Kate's and McGee's phones went up we all picked them up as we stood up and walked away.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Is this Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes this is who is this?"

"It's the NCIS agency we were wondering if you'd like your job back, we talked it over and we can't lose you all so we are bringing you all back. Would you like the job?"

"As long as everyone gets their job back then yes."

I then went back and joined the group, Abby, Kate and McGee had all said yes as well. Then Gibbs', Ducky's, Ziva's and Palmer's phone rang they had all said yes. They then came back and sat down we all sat in silence as if we were waiting for that one phone call which we were. We were waiting for the phone call asking Jenny to come back. Just then a cry could be heard from upstairs Jenny quickly got up making her way upstairs. We listened to her through the baby monitor for awhile before her phone rang Gibbs reached over and picked it up putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Mrs. Jennifer Gibbs there?"

"She's currently busy could I take a message?"

"Yes please tell her that we need to see her as soon as possible up at NCIS."

"Will do miss."

"Thank you.." With that the lady hung up we all looked around at each other.

"Boss what do you think that means?" I asked from where I sat.

"Not sure DiNozzo but we are gonna find out soon."

Just thenJenny could be heard coming down the steps she must have heard because she grabbed her phone and keys and walked out the door without a word.

* * *

I made my way into MTAC I wasn't sure exactly what they wanted I knew everyone else had gotten their jobs back I figured I would be told I would never get mine back.. If that was the case I was gonna lie to the team I was glad they quite for me but this is what they love to do and I wasn't gonna take it from them..

"Hello Mrs. Gibbs" I was greeted when I walked in

"Hello.." Was my only response I saw Vance in the corner and I looked around at them.

"We are gonna make a deal with you..." The one guy said I nodded.

"Okay i'm listening." I said softly.

"You get two months off and while you're off Vance takes over, you don't return till those two months are over if you return anytime sooner you won't get your job back. Are we clear?"

"What about visits to my team? To my husband? To my family?"

"You visit them and you lose your job..."

 **"I won't give up without a fight, my team, my family, mess with them you mess with me!"**


	14. Don't Blink

Those two months had been long on not only Jenny but the whole team. When she did come back the twins were three months old she would bring them to work when the babysitter couldn't watch them. She was currently upstairs filing all the complaints that were given from when Vance was working here, it turned out everyone hated him. The team had a long day that was only going to prove to be longer when there was a knock on Jenny's door.

* * *

"Come in" I said when I heard a knock the twins were on the floor playing with their toys, I glanced up to see DiNozzo coming in he looked slightly worried as he approached. "Everything alright DiNozzo?" He shook his head..

"No Director it's not…"

"Well what's wrong?"

"We can't find Gibbs, we were hoping he was up here by you…"

"You mean he didn't return, did you try to call him?"

"Yes director we tried to, we even tried the home phone it's been disconnected…"

I quickly hopped up, "Tony stay here with the boys I'll have Kate come up and help," I said making my way downstairs towards the team. "Kate go help Tony with the boys.. I'll be back…McGee go get Abby up here, Ziva go get Ducky and Palmer I want all of you in the same place no one is to leave, Kate help Tony bring the boys down here everything you need is in the diaper bag, i'll be back soon…"

With that I disappeared, I had gone home to see what was up the minute I walked inside I froze, everything had been trashed, someone had been here and they were looking for something. I made my way upstairs to the boys room, everything was trashed just like the living room there was a note on the nightstand I carefully went and picked it up.

 _Dear Jenny,_

 _You know who I am, you tried to take me down once and failed, but you did have one of your agents hurt my daughter, even though he didn't physically hurt her he, her hurt emotionally. She was never able to recover from that she really did love him.. She's dead you know. The night your agent broke up with her she went out driving in the rain well she crashed and didn't survive the accident.. Now that you've taken someone I've cared about i'm gonna take who you care about and not just one I mean all of them…._

 _Sincerely, Your Worst Nightmare._

I had stuffed the note in my pocket as I left the boys room, I went to the master bedroom it was trashed as well, I then went downstairs to find blood all over. I pulled out my phone.. I dialed Gibbs number it was an instinct I always call him when something was wrong that's when I remembered he was missing. What surprised me was his phone was right there on the floor ringing. I quickly hung up as I made my way outside sitting on the front step I called the team.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Tony it's me.."

"Director what is it?"

"I need you to bring the team down here all of them, try and only bring a maximum of three cars. The boys carseats are upstairs have Ducky help you if you don't know how to work them." With that I hung up.

* * *

I was sitting in the bullpen with the rest of the team. When I hung up I got stares from all of them.

"Everything alright Tony?" Kate ask as she held Jasper.

"I don't know.. Palmer, McGee go get the truck, Ducky you can ride with me and the boys. Ziva, Kate and Abby you all take another car we have to meet Jenny up at her place.." They all nodded as we grabbed our things. We arrived at Gibbs' place a short time later only to find Jenny on the front step her head in her hands crying. Ducky got out as he made his way towards her

"Jennifer everything okay?" He asked as the rest came and stood in front of her, Kate and Ziva had grabbed the boys as we stood looking towards her. She shook her head as she handed Ducky the note.

"La grenouille is back…. he's after everyone I love which means all of you…You guys can go in and look around but I already called Fornell, he's already on his way.. We can't touch this case because we are all personally involved… Yes I know Fornell is too but they don't know that, they don't know of hi and Gibbs past friendship and we plan to leave it that way.."

Ducky hugged her as he held her close "Jennifer, I promise you everything is gonna be alright we will protect you and we will find Gibbs…" Just then Fornell pulled up as he looked towards her.

"Jennifer…"

"Tobias.." She said watching her.

"I have an offer, since it is your house I suggest you're team helps me process the crime scene, i'll let them do it, plus I told my team I'd only let them help if your team wasn't up for it, I trust them and in order to solve this i believe their help will be needed." She nodded.

"DiNozzo take Kate to the basement and deal with that, Ziva, McGee go take the boys room. I'll take Fornell up to my bedroom. Abby, Ducky Palmer can you watch the boys?" They nodded as we made our way inside I took Kate downstairs as we looked around the boat Gibbs was currently working on was tipped over and broken there was blood all over, we quickly started to get to work on the crime scene. I turned and looked towards Kate.

"We gotta find him…for Jenny" She said looking towards me.

"Yeah.. She's already got a lot going on.. Losing him and having to care for the twins alone that's gonna be a lot for her…" I said as I snapped some pictures.

"She won't be alone, she'll have us." I nodded as I looked towards Kate..

"Yeah you're right about that…"

* * *

I had taken Tobias up to the bedroom I stood in the doorway as he looked around. "We'll find him Jenny I promise.."

"I hope you're right Tobias.. I can't do this all on my own, I never thought I was gonna be a mother but look at me I'm a mother to twin boys.. I married the only man I ever loved and look where that got us he's been kidnapped… Tobias I don't know what i'm gonna do…."

"Jen you'll be fine, you aren't alone you have the team, and I promise you i'll help you find him, we will all help find him." I just nodded as I heard a voice coming from the door.

"Jennifer….? What's wrong? Where's Jethro?" I turned around to be greeted by none other than the true Jackson Gibbs. I had forgot he was coming to see his grandkids for the first time before I could say anything I ran to him as I hugged him.

"Jack I'm so sorry…." I said crying as I hugged him.

"It's okay but mind telling me what is going on?"

I stepped back as I wiped my tears. "Jethro didn't return from the last case and so I went looking for him I came here but the place was trashed… He's been kidnapped.." I felt him pull me back into a hug as he carefully spoke.

"It's okay, you'll find him and I know I was only staying the weekend but now i'm gonna stay till you find him, I won't leave you alone to care for the two boys alone.." I smiled as I carefully pulled away.

"Thank you Jackson, here come with me let the agents finish cleaning this up and i'll show you your grandsons.." He nods as he followed me outside. I made my way towards Ducky, Abby and Palmer.

"Sorry Jenny, we tried to keep him out here but he told us he knew who lived here and he insisted we let him in, Ducky said it was okay because he think he knew the guy but couldn't quite place who he was." Abby said as she came over with little Jack.

"It's fine Abs, I want you to meet Jackson Gibbs.." Abby looked confused and I just laughed. "This is Gibbs father Jackson, the one you're holding was named after him. Jack I want you to meet your oldest grandson Jackson Donald Gibbs." I said as I carefully took Jackson from Abby. He smiled as he looks at him I carefully handed him to him as I went and grabbed Jasper.

"He looks like Jethro.." He said softly I nodded.

"Yeah that's why he got the name Jackson, this little one here is Jasper William Gibbs." He glanced up towards me and smiled.

" I take it Jasper was your father?" I nodded "Well you two did good with names because Jasper does look like you Jen."

I smiled as I thanked him. After awhile longer the team had finished up, we all made our way back to the bullpen, Tony and Kate rode in one car, Abby and Ziva and another, Palmer and McGee rode in the truck, Ducky had come with me and the boys and Jackson had taken his own car. I was allowed to take anything I needed for the boys but that was it. When we got back to NCIS we all sat in the bullpen. Ducky was in Kate's chair holding Jasper, Jackson was in Gibbs chair holding little Jack, Palmer and Abby sat on the floor beside me, Tony, Kate and McGee were in their own chairs and Kate sat on the edge of Tony's desk.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ziva asked from where she sat.

"Stay together I don't want anyone leaving without a buddy. I'd prefer if no one left but if you have to make sure you always have a buddy. Also make sure you are able to be reached no matter what." I said from where I sat leaning against Gibbs desk, they all nodded as we sat there. I pulled up the news on the big screen as we sat there watching that was when breaking news came across the screen.

' _Breaking News, a local NCIS Special Agent has gone missing. Special Agent Gibbs was last seen leaving the last crime scene. When he didn't show up the team went to the director, when the director went and tried to find him herself she found his house trashed blood all over the basement. We don't know what condition he is in but please if you see him let us know. His real name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he's a father to two three month old boys. Both boys and the mother are just fine in fact the mother Director Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs was at work with the boys when it all happened, the babysitter was unable to show up today good for them. Please if you have any information please call the number going across the screen. Thank you and that's all for now we will keep you updated as the search goes on...'_

* * *

After the news cast everyone glanced over towards Jenny who sat in tears. She carefully got up and left Abby followed behind her. I sat there and looked towards Jasper, "You're momma is gonna find your dad I can promise you that, she won't get up till he's found and she won't give up till that man is behind bars." No matter what i said Jasper just smiled, I was glad he couldn't understand anything because if he did it would just crush Jenny's heart. Just the Jenny came back.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes Ducky?" She asks looking towards me.

"You'll find him.. We all will help we won't stop till we find him." She nods as she makes her way towards me hugging me.

 **"Thank you Ducky, and I hope you're right..."**


	15. Time Marches On

Days went by and still no sign of Gibbs. Soon it became weeks and before they knew it the weeks had turned into a few months the boys were now five months old, two months had passed since Gibbs had gone missing and the boys didn't have a stable living condition, they were either at the office with their mother or with a co-worker who offered to take them for the night. When Jenny wasn't staying at the office she was staying with Ducky, she had sent Jackson back home because she knew he had a store to run and every day he wasn't there he was losing money, she promised to keep in touch. We were all sitting at the office Ziva had left she had taken little Jack for the night and Kate had taken Jasper, it was all quite until Ziva came running into the bullpen empty handed.

"Ziva what's wrong? Where's little Jack?" I asked getting up from where I sat.

"Tony go get Jenny and fast i'll explain soon." Without a second thought I took off upstairs.

"Jenny, Ziva needs to talk to you it's urgent." Looking at Jenny I felt bad for her, she had dark circle under her eyes and she looked kinda pale, no matter what anyone said she refused to go home and rest. It was hard seeing the director who was once full of life now look like she was starving and slowly dying except there was one problem. Jenny was dying everyone knew that now, as the chance of finding Gibbs became slimmer she had gathered us all into her office.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"I know you all are hoping this is about the case but i'm sorry to say this is not. I have a secret that i've kept from everyone but two people, Gibbs and Ducky.." We all glanced towards Ducky as he looked towards Jenny as if trying to figure out what exactly it was._

 _"What secret is that exactly Jennifer?" Ducky asked from where he sat._

 _"I'm not surprise you forgot it was years ago when I told you.. Anyway I'm dying.." She said looking between us all._

 _"What no!" Abby said as she jumped up ._

 _"Abby calm down, I should be alright for now..."_

 _"What do you mean for now?" McGee asked as he looked towards her confused._

 _"Well this illness causes a slow and painfully death. I was fun until now.. reading more into it the more stress I put myself under the faster the process goes, if we don't find him soon I don't know how long i'll survive. In case I don't I wanna talk about the twins."_

 _"Jen... You've gotta have faith.." I said from where I sat._

 _"I do DiNozzo but this is just in case.. Now Ducky you're like a father to me I would trust you with my sons life no matter what but because they are so young i think they may be better off with the others. But Ducky I want you to always be there for them tell them the wonderful stories you've told us all. Tony I want you and Kate to switch off caring for Jasper, Ziva can help you guys if you need it. Abby you and Tim can switch off with Jackson and Palmer can help if you guys need it as well. As long as you guys stick together you can all make this work."_

 _Abby made her way towards Jenny one by one everyone got up and hugged her. "We will all help you through this Jenny no matter what, and n matter what they outcome we will always be a family." Abby said softly we all nodded which made Jenny hug us all tighter._

 _"I couldn't ask for a better family then you guys. Thank you all so much." Jenny said softly._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

Jenny quickly followed me downstairs as we looked towards Ziva before we had a chance to talk Ziva spoke up.

" Jackson's in the hospital, I had just put him to bed and when I made my way into the living room I heard glass break, I quickly made my way into the room, the guy saw me and quickly left, I thought Jackson was fine but a broken piece of glass hit him.. According to the paramedics nothing else happened. I rode with him to the hospital till the nurses asked me to wait in the waiting room that was when I came here." Before Ziva could say another word jenny motioned for me to follow and all three of us made our way to the hospital.

"DiNozzo call Kate make sure she doesn't leave Jasper's side,.."

"On it Director." I said as I pulled out my phone dialing Kate's number. Tony had called Kate as she glanced towards her. "Jen I have some bad news..." She looked towards me.

"What is it?" She asked I could tell she was worried.

"Kate isn't answering her home or her cell.."

"Take McGee and go check it out I'll be with Ziva if you need me." I could tell Jenny was freaking out two months ago nt only her husband but her best friend, and best agent went missing now one of her sons was in the hospital and the other god knows where I could tell Jenny was falling apart.. I watched her leave with Ziva as I left with McGee.

* * *

Turns out someone had tried to kidnap my boys just like their father, Jackson was alright just scared and a little cut up. As soon as I got there he was happy to see me giggling and clapping as I took him. I went and signed the release papers I told Ziva thank you.

"Ziva I think I'm gonna keep him for the rest of the night thank you so much for everything you have done."

She nods "Anything to help don't worry everything will be okay with time.." I nodded as I left.

Two months Gibbs had been missing, we had other cases to deal with and we did them just fine, when we didn't have a case our focus was on finding him. I had been working nonstop that I barely got much sleep. I had been staying with Ducky because I refused to return home because everything remind me of him.. I'm not surprised because it is his house.. The minute I got to Ducky's he greeted me wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh Jennifer I thought you'd never come back, you can't keep yourself locked up in your office all the time it is real bad for you.." He said as he pulled away looking towards Jackson. "You brought Jack oh it's so great to have you both here. Please do have a seat."

* * *

Jenny hadn't said much when she came in, she had been staying here yet she hadn't when she needed to get away from the office this is where she stayed, after the first month she started staying in her office, I had taken Jackson from her when she came and I had gone into the other room to grab something with him when I came back Jennifer was asleep on the couch I decided to leave her there because she needed the sleep, I covered her with a blanket as I took Jackson into the other room. I sat with him for awhile or at least till I heard Jennifer's phone go off in the next room, I got up leaving Jackson alone as I went and answered it since she was still sleeping.

"Donald Mallard" I said as I walked back into the room where Jackson was.

"Ducky where's the director?" Came Tony's voice from the other side.

"She's here but she's finally sleeping, what's wrong?" I asked, I could tell something was up by the tone in his voice.

"I've got some bad news Ducky, Jenny isn't gonna like it."

"Tony what is it."

"When Jackson was taken into the hospital for a small accident she had us go check on Kate and Jasper and well we found Kate passed out and tied to a chair, her house is trashed and Jasper is gone... "

"No... How am I gonna tell Jenny... I tell her and she won't get any sleep, Tony how are we gonna handle this, at this rate we won't have a director for very long."

"Whatever you do Ducky don't let her leave your place and don't let her know we are going to find them. Keep the tv off and stay away from the news. We will fine them both." With that Tony hung up.

I glanced over towards Jenny who was still asleep, I hoped she wouldn't wake up for awhile but just in case I went and unplugged the tv and I went and put away the radio I then went back and sat with Jackson he had just fallen asleep when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it there stood Ziva with little Jasper in her arms she quickly came in and shut the door.

"Don't have Jenny leave this house, we caught the guy who took Jasper he told us who hired him and where Gibbs is but if Jenny knows she will only put herself in danger what they want is Jenny, if they have her who knows what they'll do she is a key weapon to them. Please Ducky, keep her here if anything were to happen to her before we fine Gibbs everything we worked for will be gone and then our team will fall apart.."

"I will Ziva i'll keep her here with the boys, hurry go find Gibbs before it is too late. Can you at least do me one favor Ziva?"

She nods looking towards me "Sure what is that Ducky?"

"Keep me updated, I don't wanna be left out on this.." She nodded as she carefully handed me Jasper.

"We will and by keeping all three of them here you are doing us all a huge favor. We owe you one Ducky." She said as she hugged me with that she was gone. I looked over towards Jenny who thankfully was still sleeping. Jackson was sleeping in the playpen Jenny had brought over. I made my way into the kitchen setting Jasper in the highchair as I went and made something to eat. Just as I finished up I heard a cry from the other room. I had gotten up to go get Jackson but before I had the chance Jenny came into the kitchen with him in her arms as she looked towards me smiling.

"You are just in time Jennifer."

"In time for what Ducky?" She asked looking towards me.

"For dinner, I made a wonderful meal for the two of us, you haven't eaten a decent meal in two months and I think it is about time you had a good meal." She smiled as she came over hugging me

"Thank you so much Ducky, you're such a great friend." She said as she pulled away, she went and sat Jackson down in the other highchair. She had handed them their food as she sat down beside me. I made my plate as I carefully passed her the food. I could tell she was hungry, she finished her plate faster then she usually would I just smiled at her as she reached for seconds.

"Eat as much as you'd like Jennifer I made plenty."

"I know what you are trying to do Ducky and thank you, but i'm afraid I won't be doing this again anytime soon, I told myself I wouldn't sleep till I found him."

"Jennifer you can't keep going like this you need sleep and you need to eat. Please promise me you'll try, not for me but for your boys."

She nods "I promise Ducky." Just then my phone rang. I reached over to grab it but Jenny had reached it first seeing it was Tony she put it on speaker as she nodded towards me.

"What's up Tony?"

"Ducky i've got some great news!"

"What is it? Also you're on speaker phone."

"Good you are saving me another phone call."

"Get on with it Tony!" Jenny said from where she sat.

 **"We found Gibbs but we are unable to get to him..."**


	16. Fighting For Her

I had gone back home after we finished the case, I made my way downstairs to where my boat was. As I reached the bottom step I hung up my phone Jenny must have been in a meeting cause she wasn't answering her phone. I set my phone down on my work bench as I turned around I had a gun in my face before I had time to react something hit me in the back of the head I felt blood trickling down my neck, the last thing I remember was hitting the floor and everything going pitch black...

When I awoke I was in a small dark room like a jail cell without the bars, only a small window that I could look out of except at the moment it was night, my mind was racing with thoughts? Where am I? What happened? Is Jenny and the boys alright? How long had I been out? Who had taken me? Will the team be able to find me? After awhile I shook my head and looked around trying to see exactly where I was or if there was anything I could use to get out of here all I found was a small piece of chalk that I put in the corner in case it would come in use.

With each passing day I marked it on the wall, it had been four days before I heard the door open I glanced towards it only to see food slid through it and then it was shut again, I was hesitate at first but I ate it after seeing there was nothing bad about it. I counted every four days I would get some sort of food and i'd look through it before I ate it. The fifth day I had someone come in trying to talk to me. The first day I almost got myself shot but I didn't care. He was a tall skinny man with a ski mask on he wore all black as he stepped in my cell.

"Who are you?" Was the first question I asked him.

"You will know with time." Was his reply

"What am I doing here?"

"You are here to help us get to someone close to you."

"Who?" I was starting to get irritated by him but I didn't let it show

"Director Jennifer Shepard, or should I say Jennifer Gibbs..." When I heard the name I became silent, if I knew someone was after Jenny she would have been someplace safe right now but because I didn't not only am I in danger to is my family.

"You leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry special agent Gibbs I can't do that."

"Why Not?!"

"She's done so much to us in the past, plus she sent one of her agents after our bosses daughters only to have him break her heart and well now she's dead so that gives out boss another reason to hate her. "

That was when I realized who these people were... "you all work for la grenouille... or should I call him the frog.."

They just starred at me,

"Also for your information DiNozzo didn't break her heart he loved her so much he told her the truth and she left him, he was so heartbroken that it took weeks to get back to his normal self. "

"Shut up!" he shouted yet I wasn't gonna give in.

"No because I don't have to until I get answers."

"You don't shut up and i'll shoot you!" The figure shouted once again.

"No!" I watched him raise the gun he was about to pull the trigger when another guy came in and stopped him.

"We need him to get information about her, he's the only thing we have left to get to her.." The one guy nodded and they both left leaving me alone once again…"

With each passing day I could only sit and watch out the small window with each setting sun I marked another day, every four day they sent a plate of food in. Then the day after they'd question me, if I didn't cooperate which I never did they'd beat me for hours but I didn't let that stop me I wasn't gonna give them anything on Jenny. I hadn't realized it but it had been two months since I was taken the twins would be five months now every day I wondered how they were doing I worried because I knew Jenny was dying but she would never tell me how she was feeling, that was one thing about her I could always tell when she was lying, not feeling well or hiding something from me. She can get mad about it but that is one thing about her that she could never hide from me I knew I had to get out here but how?

* * *

The men who had taken Gibbs did in fact work for la grenouille. They were hired to get anyone and everyone close to Jenny in hopes of finding out as much as they could about her, they mostly wanted to know her weaknesses. Jenny had bee trying to take down la grenouille for the longest time and the last time she did almost succeed now it was time for them to change places, he was gonna take Jenny down and hopefully dispose of her. With her around he could no longer do what he use to because it was as if she was watching their every move and with Jenny who knows she could have been.

The more time passed and still Gibbs hadn't spoken up, la grenouille was surprise how much this man could talk he had his men beat him severely and torture him in many ways but still he would not talk, finally that two month mark hit and he stood outside the cell doors with the door slightly open as he spoke to his men, he was gonna find a way to get him to talk and he had the perfect plan.

"Boss he still won't talk." One of the men said to la grenouille.

"Well maybe we have to approach this a different way." la grenouille spoke loud enough for Gibbs to hear this was his way of torturing him.

"How do you want us to do it then?"

"Go for his family... He has two sons get them both.." la grenouille said coldly. The sound of someone shooting up and akin their way to the door could be heard la grenouille quickly shut the door as he opened the little window in the door.

"You touch those boys and i'll kill you myself." Gibbs voice was cold as he looked towards the frog.

"Go get them boys..." la grenouille said as he narrowed his eyes watching Gibbs, his men took off as he stood there.

"Sorry Gibbs but we are gonna get you to talk one way or another."

"Call them off i'll talk, I'll talk to you." Gibbs said with defeat in his voice.

"Depends on what you have to tell me..."

La grenouille had taken Gibbs to another room where he sat him down, Gibbs starred at him silently, they had been sitting there for an hour before la grenouille went to speak up but was cut off by one of his men.

"Sorry boss... We were unable to get them, one we had but then we were hunted down by two men, one of the guys was killed, the other little boy we don't know what happened.. We tried and now they know where we are..."

"You let them follow you!? Now we gotta get out of here before they find us." Just as he went to get up Gibb got up he had broken free of the ropes as he made his way towards him with a broken shard of glass he found. He ignored the pain all over his body as he fought, he killed the one men but before he had a chance to kill the frog he felt something hit his shoulder, looking up he saw la grenouille with a gun he knew he had been shot but that didn't stop him he chucked the glass shared at him which hit him in the side. Before he fell to the ground he shot once more hitting Gibbs in the leg but it didn't matter the frog was now dead. Gibbs laid there as he watched la grenouille bleed out, he knew he probably would bleed out as well, he laid there for awhile, he heard gunshots in the distance his team had found him but was it too late. Just as Tony entered the room he slipped into blackness.

* * *

"In here!" I shouted as I found Gibbs. "Boss stay with us, help is coming..." Ziva came running into the room with Kate and McGee behind her. "Some one go call an ambulance!"

"On it!" Kate said as she left. McGee put pressure on his leg as Ziva did with his shoulder. I called Abby telling her we found him and what hospital we'd be at. She thanked me and hung up. As I looked back Gibbs was being taken out in a stretcher he was given an air mask as they took off with him he didn't look to good, which worried all of us.

"Who wants to call Ducky and Jenny?" was the first words said after we found Gibbs it was asked by Ziva. No one wanted to call Jenny because no one knew how she would take it. We all decided to head up to the hospital once we got there I looked towards them.

"I'm the senior agent i'll call her you guys go wait in the waiting room let me know when he comes out of surgery." With that I turned and left. I decided to call Ducky first so I did.

"What's up Tony?" Ducky asked from the other line

"Ducky i've got some good and bad new."

"What is it? Also you're on speaker phone."

"Good you are saving me another phone call."

"Get on with it Tony!" Jenny said from where she sat.

"We found Gibbs but we are unable to get to him..."

"Get on with it DiNozzo!" I could tell Jenny really wanted to know and I really didn't want to tell her.

"Jennifer let him finish.." I heard Ducky say just then a cry rang out a few minutes later it had stopped but I could hear baby noises nearby so I figured Jenny brought whoever was crying to come sit by her.

"Well when we found him he was shot twice and he had passed out he's at the hospital now currently in surgery. Jenny before you freak out I want you to know la grenouille is dead Gibbs managed to kill him before he fell. " Jenny was silent on the other line which worried me. "Ducky is she okay?"

"Yes Anthony she is fine she's sitting with the boys she's crying but she hasn't run off yet. I'll bring them down in a little bit." With that Ducky hung up.

* * *

I was back in the room surrounded by blackness, I could hear them telling me they are going after my boys I couldn't let that happened. Just then the scene changed I was brought into a room where there was a curtain, once they sat me down and pulled the curtain down I saw my family, all the way from Jenny and the boys, to my entire team even Fornell and Franks were there, they all looked dead yet they weren't. As the nightmare continued I watched as each of them suffered because of me. Just as the got to Jenny everything went black once again. I heard a voice beside me.

"Jethro..." It was soft and sweet I knew it was Jenny. "Jethro, please come back to me..." That was the last I heard before it went completely black, I knew I must be unconscious because she's telling her to come back to her. I'm fighting to get back to her I won't leave her. Our sons need both of us, if I didn't make it they would have neither of us. I kept telling myself not to give up not to give up on fighting. Time seemed to be standing still I had no clue what day it was to tell you the truth I didn't know where I was I could be in that warehouse for all I know. The one thing I did know was I was in between life and death and I couldn't figure out how to get out of it, one moment i'm being pulled back to reality the next i'm being pulled closer to death yet I always manage to stay in the middle. For a moment I was brought to reality and I was able to say one word but as soon as I did I was pulled back into the darkness..

 ** _"Jenny..." The one word I was able to mutter._**


	17. Breathe

It took a week but Gibbs finally pulled out of his coma, Jenny had stopped by once to visit Gibbs in the hospital which had everyone surprised, the team would stop by often and each time Gibbs would ask how Jenny was. Each time he asked each team member gave him the same answer 'We haven't seen her, she took off of work we figured it was so she could spend time with you.' Every time he heard that answer worried filled his mind but he decided he would deal with it when the time came. He was released two weeks after he had first awoke.

Jenny had gotten better as well she began eating like she use to and she went home now not locking herself in her office, she no longer stayed with Ducky in fact after the team had found Gibbs, Jenny returned back to his place, no one had seen her for the three weeks, she had taken off of work so no one saw her or the twins, turns out she was at home fixing up the house. She had repainted the boys bedroom and got them new furniture. She had fixed up Gibbs basement rearranging things, she had also managed to fix up the cracks in his boat, she had learned a lot from him. Which made it much easier for her. She had redone almost every room in the house making it look brand new there was one room she refused to touch which was the bedroom. She had cleaned the mess up but that was it, she didn't repaint it, she didn't replace any furniture she liked it how it was so she left it. Outside Jenny had planted some floors out front and added a little yard decorations. In the back she had made a small garden, it didn't have much but i had a few things like Cucumbers, Carrots, Peas, and even some Watermelons. The house was the only thing that had change, many couldn't recognize Jenny without having to look twice. She had cut her hair it use to fall below her mid back and now it fell to her shoulders, she had also gotten it curled her outfits had changed as well she use to always wear business suits now she could be seen in nicer outfits, dresses, skirts, she still wore her heels, she wore earrings more often same as necklaces and bracelets.

The twins were now six months old and alive each boy had their qualities and jenny could already start to see it. Jackson was just like Gibbs in so many ways Jasper would take one of his toys and Jack would go out with a fit hitting Jasper. Jackson only had to hit him once and Jasper would give the toy back. Even though Jenny didn't like the hitting she would smile on the inside because it would remind her of work when Gibbs would smack DiNozzo or anyone else on the team in the back of the head. Jasper was so much like Jenny, he was stubborn like her when something was his you knew it was his because you couldn't take it from him. Naomi Jenny's housekeeper at her old house was back. Jenny hadn't seen her since her house was burnt down and she went into hiding. She managed to track her down, Naomi was happy to come back and work for Jenny especially since Jenny was alway so good to her. Jenny had asked her to come help with the twins she figured it would be easier then hiring a babysitter, plus Naomi agreed to do it since she would be there most the time.

* * *

Still no sign of Jenny, the team was worried no one had heard from her the entire three weeks. They had all wanted to go check up on her but they had all been so busy. The team had just finished up their case when I walked in. The all glanced towards the elevator as it dinged.

"Boss! It's good to see you." DiNozzo said I could tell he was slightly disappointed. I looked around they were all their Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Kate, Ziva, Tony and McGee.

"You guys disappointed i'm here or something?" They shook their head as Kate spoke up

"No it's just we were hoping it was Jenny she hasn't been in in three weeks no one has been able to contact her."

"Well let's all go check it out." I said they all nodded as they followed me out. We pulled up to the house as we stood there looking at the house."

'Man boss Jenny's been busy.." McGee said looking around. I nodded

"Yes indeed she has..It looks awesome." Ducky was the first to approached the house he knocked on the door, we all stood behind him as he waited.

"Hello Señor Ducky." Naomi's voice rang out. She glanced towards us "Jenny is in the backyard with the twins. Feel free to come through the house."

"Thank you Naomi" Ducky said as he made his way inside. We all followed I looked around shocked.

"Everything okay boss?" Tony asked from behind me I just nodded.

"Yeah, Jenny's been busy this place looks brand new. "

"Well why don't we go look around before we go see Jenny in the backyard." Ziva suggested.

"Okay." I said as I made my way upstairs.

"The twins room looks amazing." Abby said as she came out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"It does, the only thing untouched so far is the bedroom.." I said as I looked towards them. We then made our way back downstairs from there we went to the basement.

"She fixed your boat boss" McGee said as he looked towards me, I carefully looked over the boat I knew it had been broken but you couldn't even tell by looking at it. "You must have taught her well there's no sign of where it had been cracked. "

"She learns from the best McGee" Kate said as she looked towards me. "Gibbs she bought a swing set for the boys she's out there with them now or at least that was what Naomi just told me."

"Well lets go see her." I said as I made my way upstairs and out the back with the team. We stood there as we watched, this lady had her back to us. We weren't exactly sure who it was, she had curly red hair like Jenny's except Jenny's was never that curly, it also was short it didn't fall to her mid back like everyone remembered instead it fell only to her shoulders. She had on a black dress the strap wrapped around her neck, she also had a bracelet on her wrist. She looked nothing like Jenny I watched as everyone but Ducky, Abby, Palmer and myself reached towards their guns, just then they heard Jasper cry and Jenny made her way towards him.

"Shh Jasper it's okay mommy is here." She says as she picked him up rocking him, I turned to my team and nodded and they moved their hand away from their guns we stood watching Jenny in silence once she finally got Jasper to stop crying she went and set him down in the little swing. She turned around and stopped when she saw us, she stood there in silence before she went and got behind Jasper carefully pushing him.

"Jennifer? Is that really you?" Ducky was the first to speak, Jenny looked at him and nodded.

"Yes Ducky it's me.." She kept glancing around at the team as she spoke.

"We really like what you've done to the place you've given it some life." Kate said trying to help release some of the awkward tension. A smile came to Jenny's face as she looked towards Kate.

"Thanks, sorry for not contacting any of you I've been quite busy, I was gonna be back tomorrow."

"It's alright Jen we were just starting to worry." Ziva said with a smile.

"What you boys speechless or something the only one of you that said a word was Ducky." She said with a slight laugh as she looked towards us guys, Ziva, Kate and Ducky laughed as well.

"Jen.." I said softly as she glanced towards me.

"Yes Jethro?"

"You look amazing, and i've missed you." Before I could say anything else she left Jasper on the swing as she ran over to me hugging me.

"I was starting to think i'd never get you back.." She said softly as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"I will always come back to you Jen, always.. So what made you decide to change everything up including your look?"

She didn't look towards me "What you don't like it?"

"No, No of course I love it I was just wondering."

"I couldn't stand to look at it it only reminded me of when you were taken.. As for me I wanted to try something new."

I nodded as I held her close. Kate had gone and played with Jackson who was in the sandbox, while Ziva pushed Jasper in the swings, Ducky and Palmer were sitting in the outdoor patio set I didn't realize Jenny had brought out from the garage they were sitting there talking. Tony had gone with Kate and played in the sandbox. Abby and McGee were goofing off on the swings wit Jasper. Abby was swing beside him which made Jasper laugh. McGee rang in front of the two pretending to be hit, I tapped Jenny's shoulder as she looked towards me I motioned around to everyone as she smiled leaning her head against my chest.

"Our family…." She said softly as she stood there watching them with a smile.

* * *

Jethro was home, the twins are happy and healthy, the team aka family was all here it was more than I could ever ask for. I smiled as I hugged Jethro not wanting to let go, instead I stood there with my head on his shoulder he had his hand wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. I had aways wanted a family and now I had more than I ever dreamed and I couldn't ask for anything better. I slipped away from Gibbs as I followed Naomi into the kitchen. I decided since this was a last minute visit i'd give her a hand at making dinner so then it would go much quicker.

Naomi and Jenny had spent the last hour working on dinner, when they had finally got it all finished, it was if the team knew because just as Jenny set the large dish of lasagna on the table the team came inside Ducky was carrying Jasper while Gibbs had Jackson they came in and cleaned them up. Jenny invited everyone else to sit down, she even offered Naomi to stay for dinner but she had to be on her way. Once everyone was seated Jenny came back from the kitchen with two bowls, she set one in front of Jasper who was seated on one side of her and then set one on Jackson's tray. Jenny sat at the head of the table, Gibbs beside her. beside Gibbs was Jackson's highchair than Ducky. Beside Ducky was Palmer and beside him was Kate. Kate was on the other end of the table, beside her was Tony and beside him was Ziva. Next to Ziva sat McGee and beside him was Abby. Abby sat beside Jasper helping him as he ate. As they sat at the table Gibbs held Jenny's hand under the table, Jenny held it back, she was off in her own little world till she heard Ziva speak.

"Jen?"

"Yes Ziva"

"Abby, Kate and I have an offer for you"

"Well i'm listening."

She looked towards Kate who nodded, Kate than look towards Abby who nearly jumped out of her seat.

"So we know you didn't have a honeymoon after you were married….." Abby started I had a feeling I knew where this was going but I let her continue.

"Especially since you were expecting the twins. Well you two have been through a lot and well we all kinda put a little surprise together for you."

"Who is 'we'" Gibbs asked looking between all of them.

"Tony, Kate, Timmy, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, me and the rest of the people at NCIS. Anyway us girls want to take the twins for a few weeks while you and Gibbs go on a trip."

I looked towards her "Oh Abby, thank you guys so much but we couldn't possibly afford it right now."

She cut her off quickly "You don't have to pay, there have been bets going on around the office, the money we won is going to go towards the trip. You just name the place and we will but you guys the tickets."

As if on que both me and Gibbs look at each other, we nodded as we looked back towards the team then at the same time we both spoke…..

 ** _"_** ** _Paris!"_**


	18. Just To See You Smile

I had been at work finishing up a file when Abby walked up dropping two plane tickets on my desk I looked up at her and smiled. "thanks Abs but you guys didn't have to do this."

"Yes we did Gibbs, now these tickets are for tomorrow so get Jenny and go home and pack you don't wanna miss your flight in the morning." With that Abby had taken off back to her lab all I could do was ask. Just then Jenny and Kate came out of her office. Jenny held one of the car seats while Kate had the other, I watched as Jenny handed Kate something I wasn't quite sure what it was but I shook the thought from my mind. They than disappeared into the elevator I went upstairs to Jen's office as i grabbed her things, locking her door behind me i went and grabbed my things before making my way to the car. When I got down there Kate had both boys in her car and was hugging Jenny she then said goodbye as she drove off. I came up behind Jenny as I wrapped her in a hug showing her the tickets.

"Looks like we gotta go pack they had to get us the earliest flight possible." I said as she snatched the tickets I was watching her a strange expression on her face as she looked over the tickets.

"Jen what's wrong?" She turned and looked towards me.

"They didn't give us an early flight Jethro they gave us our own private jet, going to and from Paris..." She said with a smile "We've got one of the best teams out there they really love us for doing something like this."

I nodded "Yeah they do love us, like they say we're the parents of the team, instead of us spoiling them they are spoiling us. " She laughed as I carefully picked her up carrying her to the car. Once at the car I set her down on the passengers side. Then I went and climbed around the other side getting in.

"I could have walked Jethro.." She said softly as she buckled up then looked towards me. I just smiled as I drove home I knew it irritated her when I don't answer that was one of the reasons I did what I did. Pulling into the driveway I got out and went around opening the door for her she shook her head as she got out making her way towards the house I stood there watching her. "What no thank you." I asked quickly following after her. She laughed as she turned around kissed my cheek and than disappeared upstairs to our bedroom.

I didn't follow her instead I went to the kitchen where I made two cups of coffee, once that was done then I went upstairs and joined her. Setting down the coffees on the nightstand I looked around not seeing anyone "Jen?" I questioned but got no answer. I had just turned to go back downstairs when I heard something being tossed in my direction. When I turned around there were two suitcases in front of me and another bag, just than that smiling red head walked out of our closet and stood there starring at me. "That was fast..."

She nodded "Yeah I've always have been a fast packer how do you think I was able to walk out on you that night in Paris so quickly especially with my things being all over the place.." As she said it she didn't look towards me she regretted what she had just said and wished she never did. I could tell she was upset so I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist as I sat down on the bed pulling her close.

"That was years ago Jen lets not worry about it anymore." I said as I gently kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. After awhile of sitting there I knew she had fallen asleep so I laid her down before I climbed in beside her myself.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning sun shining in my face I groaned as I rolled over not wanting to get up. Realizing what time it was I went and showered getting dressed. Coming out of the bathroom he was still asleep so I grabbed our bags and took them downstairs, I had gone and put them in the car and was working on breakfast when I heard movement upstairs, I quickly poured two cups of coffee as I set one on the counter and I took the other. When I had finished u breakfast I turned around to set it on the table but instead was greeted by a smiling face, I smiled back as I set the plate down on the counter.

"Made pancakes.." Was all I said before I stopped he held up a white coat that I had left on a plane years ago because we had an argument and I left, wouldn't talk to him for days. I didn't know he had saved it I stared at it in silence for awhile before he finally spoke.

"Bought this for you for Christmas one time.. I know you left it on the plane because you were mad at me, well I kept it all this time and thought you'd like to have it back." I smiled as I walked up to him hugging him allowing him to put the coat on me. Once it was on I smiled and looked towards him hugging him once more.

"Thank you.." I whispered and passed him the plate of pancakes. I had taken the coat off while we ate but as soon as we were done I cleaned u our mess and put the coat right back on. I than took his hand and walked out to the car with him, usually he left the front door unlocked but I locked it this time because we were gonna be gone for awhile. He drove to the airport where we grabbed our bags and loaded our private jet. I sat down in one of the chairs taking off my coat as I watched him I couldn't help but laugh as he looked through all the compartments of the plane. After awhile he finally sat down beside me, we sat there watching out the window half of the ride the other half I slept snuggled into his side. I always found it easy to sleep in planes..

* * *

I sat there watching Jen sleep beside me, she was always great when it came to sleeping on planes, never really could understand how she did it. When we finally got there I had gently nudged her which caused her to jump I couldn't help but laugh. She just looked at me, I know I shouldn't laugh at her but it was funny to watch, any good agent would do that if they were woken up in their sleep the only good thing about right now was she didn't have her gun anywhere near her so she didn't grab it when we was awoken…

As we made our way to the cabe that was waiting Jen looked around and smiled I carefully put my hand around her waist as I walked with her. After climbing in we watched the different sights go past. When we did stop we were at the hotel that we were at the first time we were in Paris. When we went inside the woman at the front desk handed me a room key. I made my way down the hall with Jen by my side something seemed strange but I put it behind me, we made it to the room after awhile and I carefully open the door. Seeing the room we both dropped our bags in the entrance and looked at each other.

"It's the same room…" Jen said as she looked towards me. I nodded as I picked up the bags we dropped bringing them into the room. The team had thought of everything especially when it came to getting us the same room we had when we were undercover. As soon as I had brought the bags into the room and looked around Jen was no where to be found. Shaking my head I made my way to the sliding glass doors I smiled as I saw Jen out on the balcony, carefully I made my way up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist as I let my head rest on her shoulder.

"Just as beautiful as ever." I whispered as we stood there. She didn't look towards me as she nodded. "Wasn't talking about the view Jen." I said before slowly slipping back into the bedroom. She turned to look towards me as she laughed coming inside shutting the door behind her as she climbed into the bed beside me. We laid there talking about what to do for awhile but finally we agreed to go to dinner, so Jen disappeared into the bathroom to change while I changed in the bedroom. Dinner that night was only the start of what we had planned for the next few weeks.

When the few weeks were over I was helping Jen pack we sat there on the floor laughing "Jen I really don't see how we are going to get all this back, was it really necessary to buy all these things." I asked looking towards her she just nodded and I shook my head as I finally took the last bag down to the cab. As we drove to the airport I listened as Jen went on and on about how she was going to miss this place, I just laughed as I watched out the window.

Once again Jen had fallen asleep on the plane, when we were home though she was up right away. As we drove home there was a welcome home sign out front. As we carried the bags inside we were greeted with hugs from not only the twins but everyone telling us how much they had missed us. That evening we all sat and chatted about what happened in Paris and than what me and Jen missed at the agency.

"Is the agency still up and running?" Was the first thing Jen asked I couldn't help but laugh as Tony nodded.

"Yes Jenny, the agency is still up and running." Tony said as he watched everyone in the room. As the night came to a wrap I said goodbye to the rest of the guest before making my way back into the living room there I found Jen curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace with the boys curled up beside her using her as a pillow. I had taken a picture of it for later uses before picking up both boys one at a time and carrying them to bed. When I made my way back to the living room the fire had died down and was casting a dim glow on Jen which made her red hair shine. After awhile of watching her I picked her up and carried her into bed. Carefully I laid her in bed before undressing her and dressing her in her nightgown. I than pulled off my shirt and jeans as I laid beside her gently planting a kiss to her forehead.

 ** _"_** ** _I love you Jen, always have and always will."_**


	19. First Day Troubles

5am and the house was quite something it usually never was. I ignored that it was already five, the last few mornings I had been coming in later as it was. I rolled over snuggling into the body beside me as I tried to get some more sleep. Feeling him lift his arm I snuggles closer as he wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on my chest just as what I was waiting for happened...

"Mommy! Daddy!" It came through the house faster than either of us thought. All of a sudden we felt the bed moving. Opening my eyes I found two bouncing boys with wide grind on their face as they continued to jump.

"Jackson... Jasper... Please stop jumping... In trying to sleep.." I mumbled closing my eyes again except I felt the figure beside me sit up.

"Jen let them they are just excited." Came his laughing voice beside me.

"Jethro... What is there to be excited about on the first day of school?" I asked sitting up as well.

"They're boys Jen, they've been cooped up with each other for the last five years, they are finally gonna do stuff with other kids their ages.." I nodded

"That's true I'll give you that. But you have to get them ready while I get myself ready." I said climbing out of bed.

"We wanna dress ourselves mommy.." They both said. Looking towards Gibbs who nodded I nodded as well. "Yay!" They said running off. I got up and disappeared into the bathroom turning on the shower just as I climbed in I heard the door open and shut. I also heard the lock turned and watched as the curtain opened and in climbed Jethro. I laughed as I turned towards him

"I thought you were one of the boys for a moment.." He just smiled as shook his head.

"Nope they're dressed, eating and watching tv they'll be busy for the next twenty minutes." He said smiling. I laughed as I turned around and continued to shower. We were in the shower for fifteen minutes before I climbed out to let him finish. As soon as I was dressed I put my hair up and made my way downstairs to find the boys still watching tv.

"You two almost ready?" I asked looking towards them. When they nodded I smiled and grabbed there bags. "As soon as dads done we'll get going." They both nodded as they came and grabbed their bags from me. I had them in the car with their things and I went back in grabbing my bag and coffee cup. Just I was about to turn around and leave I felt the cup taken out of my hand.

"Jethro!" I said snatching it back. Reaching over I grabbed another mug and handed it to him " Now come on before we are late." I said pulling him out the door. I tossed him and he keys as I climbed in the passenger side.

As we drove up to the school we watched all the different parents and their children. They were all younger couples who were sending their first borns off to school. I didn't mind being older than most of them I didn't let small things like that get to me.

As soon as we parked both boys were out of the car without a second thought. I couldn't help but laugh as I climbed out as well grabbing their bags. Jasper walked beside me, while Jackson stayed close to Gibbs side. That was always how it had been Jackson wanted to do anything and everything Gibbs did while Jasper wanted to do anything and everything with me, I didn't mind Jasper was a sweetheart.

Over the last few years you were able to tell a difference between the boys. Jackson had brownish hair, blue eyes and was a little taller than Jasper. He was always getting into trouble and messing with Jasper, he was the prankster of the family. Jasper had reddish hair, green eyes and wasn't quite as tall as Jackson. He was shy and quite but he could be very kind when you got to know him. Both boys had quality from both of us they were both stubborn, they don't care what people think of them and they always work hard, those were qualities they got from their mother. Than they stood up for what they believed in, always got the job done, and never let people talk them down those qualities they got from their father.

We walked with the boys to the front door, once their they each gave us a hug before running off. I ignored the looks we were getting from some of the other parents as I looked towards Jethro.

"They grow up too fast..." He nodded as he took my hand walking back to the car. I watched out the window till the school was out of view before looking towards the front of the car.

"Jen they are gonna be alright, I promise.. They're our children they'll be just fine we survived our first day of school and so will they." I just nodded as I watched him. Since our trip to Paris I had been working from home only going to the office of I had a meeting or was needed in MTAC, otherwise Gibbs had been bringing me home the files Cynthia had collected during the day. He had been doing that for the last four in a half years and now it was time for me to go back to the office full time.

We had pulled into the parking lot and climbed out walking hand in hand towards the elevator. We walked out into the bullpen beside each other I walked over to his desk with him.

"Have a good day I'll see you later.." I said before turning to leave before I had the chance he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him once again. He gave me a gently kiss and I couldn't help but smile, kissing him back. We were standing there kissing for awhile or at least until we heard the elevator open, we had both jumped forgetting we were at the office. Leaning my forehead against his we both laughed. He pulled me into a hug as we watched DiNozzo come around the corner with Ziva, Kate and McGee behind him they were all laughing.

"Something funny you'd guys like to share?" Gibbs asked as he continued to hug me. They all stopped laughing and shook their heads going to their desk.

"Glad to see you're back Jenny." Ziva said giving me a nod as she passed. I smiled and nodded before pulling away making my way upstairs to my office. I had been up there for at least a half an hour before making my way into MTAC.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk I watched as Jen made her way into MTAC, it was good to have her back here and not working from home. Just as she disappeared into MTAC my phone rang. I sat there listening to the person on the other end my jaw dropped as I listened to what was being said. I could see the worried faces of my team members. I pointed upstairs and they all nodded taking off into MTAC one by one. As soon as I hung up I made my way into MTAC as well walking up to the tech I ignored the glances I was getting from Jen and my team as I told her to pull something up.

As we stood there in MTAC we watched as the news popped up. When it popped up I saw everyone's jaw drop, there on the screen making breaking news was the elementary school. The headlines that went across the screen read 'Breaking News: Washington D.C. Public school currently under lockdown when an eighth grader walked in with a gun ordering people to get down. Currently all kindergarten classes are being held hostage everyone else is safety out. This is believed to be an act of rebellion due to the kid currently losing his father after he was put in jail. More information will be given as we receive news.' That was all that was said before the screen went dark and everyone turned to look towards Jen who hadn't moved her face pale as she stood there watching the black screen in silence.

"I got a call from the parents of this eight grader, they said that Jen either have to show herself or our boys along with the rest of their class gets killed.." I said as I watched the team who continued to watch Jen, I saw her face go from worried to the mask she wears everyday as Director. "Jen there's gotta be another way.." I said as I watched her carefully.

"Not without getting the boys and their classmates killed... You don't let me do this Jethro and we will have so many mad parents at us this agency will go down the drain both of us will be forced to resign and like I said before this agency would go down the drain.."

I looked towards her I knew it was true that was the only choice we had but I couldn't let her do this there had to be another way or at least that's what I let myself to believe. I looked towards Jen and nodded, I than turned towards the rest of my team.

"Tony I want you and Ziva to take the back entrances, McGee and Kate I want you guys to take the front entrances all other entrances will be covered by the FBI, Fornell already agreed to help. I'll take Jen inside when I give the single you'll come in and help the kids out to Abby and Ducky who will be standing by. Ducky, Abs you will be making sure each kid gets safely to their parents do I make myself clear." With a nod from all of them I hid a small smile and nodded back "Gear up and lets go Fornell is waiting for us outside the school his agents are standing by at the moment."

As soon as we were all geared up we were drove to the school in two cars. Ziva drove one with McGee, Tony and Kate while I drove the other with Jenny, Ducky and Abby. Once there I walked over towards Tobias and nodded he quickly sent his team as I looked towards mine and nodded Ziva and Tony took off towards the back while McGee and Kate took the front. Everyone but Abby, Ducky, and Jenny had their vest on, Jen had fought tooth and nail why she shouldn't have her on and after awhile I gave in understanding her reason.

Carefully I walked in behind Jen barely touching her side as we walked. I could tell everyone was on edge as we entered the building. I stopped a few time to talk to the teachers who were standing by to help. After explaining the plan to them they nodded and both me and Jen continued on our way.

When we approached the classroom it was Jen who knocked. "Olivia.." I heard her say softly as I stood watching the door. We had managed to figure out the one keeping the kids as hostages was named Olivia it had taken awhile but we found it. As I stood there I continued to listen to them.

"Olivia, I'm Director Jennifer Shepard the one you asked for.."

"Are you alone?" I heard the little girl hiss at Jen she looked towards me and sighed.

"No I have special agent Gibbs here with me..."

"Send him away!" Looking towards me I shook my head at her I saw the pleading look in her eyes as I nodded leaving.

* * *

I watched as Jethro got up and left, I than turned back towards the door.

"Alright I'm alone now Olivia" before I could say anything I watched the door fly open and I was pulled into the room door slamming behind me as I was pushed towards the ground. As I looked up I saw two figures coming towards me but both stopped as a gun was pointed towards them.

 ** _"One more move and you're all dead..."_**


	20. One Move Too Late

_I remember the door being swung up... I remember someone yanking me into the room... I remember being thrown on the floor... I remember my boys coming towards me... I remember her shouting that she'd shoot.. I remember my boys going back to the corner with the rest of the kids... I don't remember what happened next except that at one point it went black and that was the last time I saw him..._

* * *

After I had left Jen's side I was aware of her being pulled into the room quickly I made my way to one of the FBI's van where they were watching what was going on inside. I had made it there in time to see two men pull Jen into the room. I watched in horror as they pushed Jen to the floor, both boys made an attempt to go to her but we're stop short when Olivia turned her gun in them. Then two men behind her hadn't been in there before but by the way they were acting I could tell they were the one controlling Olivia. Watching in silence both men dragged a struggling Jen to the corner of the room. One of the guys knocked her out as they worked on tying her up.

That was the last thing I saw as I took off towards the room carefully I approached and knocked.

"Olivia?" There was no answer so I tried again "Olivia I'm special agent Gibbs I'm here to talk about this."

"Go away!" Came the shout from the room.

"No Olivia I wanna talk to you about letting the kids go they did nothing too you..." I waited for an answer but I obviously got none. "How many little kids are in there?" I asked it was a few minutes before I got an answer I figured it was because she was counting.

"30 agent Gibbs" she said loudly.

"Any teachers?"

"Two and only two."

"Anyone else" I heard her hesitate

"Nope Agent Gibbs just us..." I could tell her voice was trembling.

"Olivia could you do me a favor" I asked trying to sound calm even though on the inside I was fearing for not only my family but the children in there lives as well.

"Depends..."

"Let the kids and teachers go.. You wanted Director Shepard and you have her."

There was a pause but than I heard her softly "alright..."

With that I took off towards the front entrance looking towards everyone clearing my throat I spoke up.

"Attention Parents and Staff. I have gotten the girl inside to agree to let your children go. One at a time the children will go by our medical examiner Doctor Donald Mallard to make sure they are okay" I said as I motioned to Ducky "Than they will go by our Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto where you are able to pick up your children. Please remain calm as we deal with this situation, you are able to leave as soon as your children are cleared by Dr. Mallard. Am I clear?"

Nods came from all the parents and that was good enough for me as I made my way back inside I motioned for Kate to follow me as McGee stayed by the door.

"Kate as the kids come out I need you to send them to McGee he'll than send them to Ducky, will you be able to do that?" I asked her she quickly nodded and I made my way back to the classroom.

"Alright Olivia let the kids out one at a time." Before anything else could be said the door slowly opened as I watched a young girl come out tears on her face I kneeled down and wiped the tears as I spoke softly.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie we will get you back to your parents I promise okay?" She nodded

"It's only me and my mommy, my daddy bye bye. He said he'd be back by Christmas" looking at the girl I nodded. As I walked her towards Kate.

"Agent Todd here will help you to find your mom." With that the two were gone. The girl had looked so much like Kelly and she had seemed like her too. Even though it was years ago it always hurt to remember Kelly. Shanking the thought from my mind realizing I still had a classroom full of kids to take care of. One by one I helped the students out in the end I counted 15 girls and 13 boys.. Just before I could say anything else the two teachers came out. Both tuned to me talking at the same time I let out a whistle and they stopped.

"One at a time!" I said as I watched them.

"Two kids are still in there" the first teacher said

"Jackson & Jasper Gibbs those are their names" the second teacher nearly hissed at the first.

"Both you calm down, I know those are my boys in there.." The both looked towards me shocked.

"Where's their mother?" The first one asked as she looked towards me.

"She's the red head that they knocked unconscious." I said still watching their every move.

"Wait how did you know what was going on?" The first one asked again.

"We hacked the security cameras and are watching but never mind that tell me what you know about that girl and those men in that room."

"All we know is as soon as the door opened one man pulled miss Shepard.." At that I cut her off, Jen used Shepard at work but that was for our safety if people would find out she's be in a lot of danger.

"It's actually Mrs. Gibbs.." She nodded as she continued.

"Well as soon as the door opened one man grabbed miss shep... I mean mrs. Gibbs and pulled her into the room pushing her to the ground. The twins took off towards her but Olivia pointed a gun at them. We don't know much about the men in there but they are indeed controlling Olivia." The first teacher finished as I nodded. I followed them out of the school.

Once I was outside I made my way over to the FBI van that was watching what was going on inside. When I climbed in I saw the worried look on Fornell's face he tried to block me from coming in more but I wasn't having any of it.

"Fornell! That's my family inside."

"That is the exact reason why you shouldn't be involved in this case Jethro! I let your men help out you should be grateful for that but I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we can't let you help anymore you are personally involved in this case. Your agents are currently being replace with some of mine you guys are allowed to stay but this is our jurisdictions now. "

I was mad at one minute I could see exactly why he was doing what he was doing but also on the other hand I needed to be in there I needed to be with my family.

"I'll stay out of it only if you allow me to be on the team that goes in their and helps get them out of there."

I watched him hesitate but then slowly he nodded.

"Fine Jethro but only this once..." He said still not moving out of my way I knew at that minute there was something more he was hiding.

"Tobias talk to me... What are you hiding?" He didn't glance towards me as I narrowed my eyes. "Tobias!" With that he stepped aside.

I looked in horror as Jen was slumped in the corner unconscious but beside her was a puddle of blood. I spun around looking towards him

"What happened?!"

"When the kids were coming out your boys were told to stay there one of them tried to take off towards the door, one of the men grabbed him and held him back. As soon as the other man saw you were out of the hallway he slammed the door shut looking towards the boys. He told them that because one tried to escape they had to pay the price he than turned to Jen who was still out cold in the corner and shot her. They both screamed as they watched in horror. Jethro they were told that the next one would be in one of them if they tried something like that again."

He had looked towards me as he finished but I was already gone. Quickly I made my way towards my team they all looked towards me.

"DiNozzo call an ambulance as soon as we get them out of there we will need it..." I said not meeting any of their gazes. I heard Ducky come up beside me and place a hand in my shoulder.

"Jethro what's going on in there?"

"Why do you think something's going on Duck?"

"Jethro I know you.. You came over here worried and you aren't looking towards us, that's why I think something's wrong. Also you just had Anthony call for an ambulance.."

"Jen's been shot..." Looking towards him I knew he knew the same thing I was thinking. I turned back towards the team.

"McGee, Abby I need you to go hack into the security system freeze the camera feed the FBI is seeing. Tony, Kate, Ziva you three are coming with me. Ducky you wait out here for when they come out I'll need your help." With a nod from them all McGee and Abby left.

About twenty minutes later we got the call from Abby that said go ahead, Ducky waited with the ambulance as we made our way down the hall to the classroom. We were standing right outside the door when a scream filled the corridors. It was Jen we all looked towards the door before bursting in.

Walking in with our guns raised we shot the two men while Ziva grabbed the girl taking her out. Tony looked towards Jen and than me. Where Jen had been sitting was a blood trail to where she was now. Jen was shot in the shoulder but it didn't seem to bother her as she cradled one of the boys in her arms. Jackson saw me as he ran over hugging both me and Tony he was crying.

"Jackson go with uncle Tony and go find grandpa Ducky." With that they were both gone. I heard Fornell come in behind me.

"What happened in here?!" I heard him shout.

"I came in here and it was like this Ziva took Olivia out and Tony and me took down the men.. I found those two like this" i said pointing towards Jen and Jasper.

Before I had said anything else I made my way over beside Jen kneeling down beside her.

"Jen?" I asked softly looking towards her she turned towards me with tears in her eyes. Looking down I notice Jasper was bleeding badly.

"Fornell get over her!" He came over I took Jasper from Jen as I handed him to him.

"Get him to the ambulance waiting out front!" He nodded and took off with him I than picked Jen up holding her close as she wrapped her one arm around me neck hugging me close as she cried I stroked her hair as I walked out with her.

When we got outside I gently set her down Ducky had said the wound was not severe and he was able to wrap it up. Jackson soon attacked himself to Jen as they walked towards the car. We all filed into the car Ducky and me in the front while Jen say back with Jackson. Tony and Kate had gone in Fonrell's car since he had rode in the ambulance with Jasper. They had promised to get Abby and McGee and come by later to give Tobias his car back."

Sitting in the waiting room was torture. Jackson was sat in Jens lap asleep while Jen sat starring off into the distance. Ducky sat beside us her trying to get her out of her daze but nothing seemed to work. As the rest of the team walked in they all glanced towards Jen but sat down quietly just as I continued to watch her she snapped out of her daze and I realize why.

"Family of Jasper Gibbs" the entire team stood up along with us as we looked towards him. Jen broke down crying just by seeing the look on the doctors face. Abby took Jackson from Jen as I hugged her allowing her to cry into me. Than the doctor spoke.

 ** _"I'm sorry to inform you Jasper William Shepard Gibbs is dead..."_**


	21. One Door Closes To Another One Opening

_'I remember the door being swung up... I remember someone yanking me into the room... I remember being thrown on the floor... I remember my boys coming towards me... I remember her shouting that she'd shoot.. I remember my boys going back to the corner with the rest of the kids... I don't remember what happened next except that at one point it went black and that was the last time I saw him...'_

I shot up in bed tears stained my cheeks as I sat there wiping at them. I felt the body beside me shift I didn't look towards it though.

"Jen.. Lay back down you had another nightmare..." He spoke softly I laid down and as soon as I did I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me close. I cried into his chest as I laid there.

It had been four months since Jasper's death.. Nothing had been the same without him I kept having the same nightmare over and over again I felt so helpless... He had been killed in September and now it was the middle of December. I hadn't been to work since the accident and I wasn't sure when exactly I was going back.

After awhile I got up and distracted myself by taking a shower it worked until the shower was over. I got dressed and made my way downstairs. After making myself a cup of coffee I had decided I should start decorating Christmas was only a week away and we only had an plain tree in the house.

I was just finishing up the last string of lights when I heard someone coming down the stairs I smiled weakly as I watched both my boys come down the stairs. I was standing behind the tree as I finished the lights I tried to hide a laugh as I listened to them.

"You see her Jackson?"

"No daddy I don't see her you sure she wasn't upstairs?"

"Nope she's not there and not in the basement. Is her car still here?"

"Yep it's still in the garage."

"She couldn't have gone far.. Did you check the living room?"

"Yeah there's no one there but the tree. Daddy do you think she ran away?"

"No why would you say that buddy?"

"I don't know..." I watched as they both came into the living room Jethro with his coffee cup in hand and Jack with his cup of juice.

"Daddy?"

"Yes buddy?"

"The tree just moved"

I saw Gibbs get up off the couch as he leaned forward whispering to Jackson. Next thing I knew they were both gone. I shook my head and started working on the tinsel, I had managed to finish that. I was behind the tree once again when all of a sudden I let out a scream feeling someone grab me from behind pulling me down to the ground before I had time to react I felt someone launch themselves on me next thing I know I was pinned on the ground laughing.

"Stop! That tickles!" I shrieked as they both tickled me I tried fight them but it didn't work since I was pinned down. Both boys were laughs as they watched me. Shaking my head I finally gave in knowing I was going no where. After a little while it all stopped and I looked at the two who had attacked me a smile spread across my face watching them.

"Jethro! Jackson! Get off!" I said while laughing as I got up from where I laid, I hugged Jackson as I whispered in his ear.

"You can help put the ordainments on after school now go get your bag" he nodded as he took off upstairs. I could tell Jethro was watching me as I made my way back over the the box just as I was about to open it I watched a hand reach out and hold it shut I felt the other one pull me to him.

"Jen... Don't do that.. Let's leave it for later" he mumbled softly as he lead me into the kitchen handing me a cup of coffee. We sat there till Jackson came running down the stairs.

"Mommy? Could you take me to school today?" I nodded and grabbed my keys making my way to the car as I climbed in Jack climbed in the back and Jethro climbed in beside me shaking my heard I drove to school. I left the car running while I took Jack inside, when I came out my spot in the car was taken.

"Jethro? What are you doing?"

"Climb in I'm driving."

"No, not my car I can drop you off at work but than I'm going home." He shook his head and I rolled my eyes as I climbed in beside him.

"Fine than take me home."

We were driving down the street as I watched all the houses go by I turned and slapped his arm.

"Hey! Jen what was that for?"

"You just passed the house"

"Never said we were going home"

"Jethro I wanna go home"

"No Jen, you need to come into work you don't and you'll lose your job. Jen you have to let go he's not coming back it's been four months you keep doing this and it'll make things harder. I miss him too but we need to get on with our life." I looked towards him but didn't say a word as I nodded.

I didn't say a word as I followed behind Jethro. The elevator ride he had tried talking to me but I ignored him. As the elevator reached the main floor we both stepped out carefully he made his way towards the bullpen stopping they had all looked up at him while I stayed behind him out of view of everyone as I listened to them speak.

"Hey Boss, how's the director doing?" Tony asks as he watches Gibbs walk in.

"She's doing alright, you know you could talk to her she's here."

"Really? I never saw her come in."

"She came in with me DiNozzo."

"You sure boss she's not here." I was watching Gibbs closely so when he took a step to the side I was right in pace with him.

"Jen!" He says turning around to face me all I did was shake my head. He sighed as he pulled me to him hugging me as he turned around so he was facing the team my back to them.

"Jenny!" Abby shouted as she ran over pulling me from Gibbs and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Abby.." I said softly watching her.

"Come with me, you too Ziva." Before I knew it I was being pulled towards the elevator I looked towards Jethro who only smiled. I stood between Ziva and Abby as we rode the elevator down to Abby's lab. Once in the lab we all sat down in the chairs.

"Jenny. I know you're upset but we are all here for you. I hope you know that. We were all close to Jasper, Ziva and Tony were very close because he was their godchild. Whenever you need to talk we are here for you." Abby says as she starts rambling on.

"Abby I know and thank you. I was going to come back to work a few weeks ago but something came up and I wasn't sure if I was ready to come back yet..."

"Jen, we are here to talk if you wanna talk about it. Abby locked the door so whatever is said in here stays in here." Ziva said softly.

"I don't know..."

"Here why don't we do this. Let's all say something that we are hiding from everyone else maybe it'll make it easier." Abby said with a smile. "I'll start. Me and Timmy have been going out for a few weeks now."

"Abby that's great I'm happy for you too."

"Yes Abby it really is great. Okay me next, me and tony have been going out for a few months and well not only are we engaged in pregnant as well I've known for a month now." Ziva said smiling proudly. Abby squealed as she hugged her.

"Congrats Ziva" she said releasing her from the hug.

"That's great I'm happy for you Ziva... So I guess it's my turn. Well I was going to come back a few weeks ago is because I found out I was pregnant again... I've known for two weeks and I'm scared.." I said looking towards the two. Both girls smiled as they hugged me.

"Jen there is no need to be worried we'll help you through this." Ziva said with a nod.

"She's right Jenny. Does Gibbs know yet?" I just shook my head. "When are you going to tell him?" Abby asked watching me.

"Well Christmas is only a few days away so I was gonna tell him than." Both girls smiled and nodded.

"Great idea.." They said together. We sat in Abby's lab talking most the day until Ziva was pulled out for a case I sat talking with Abby until they came back and than I went to my office where I spent the rest of the day smiling. Jasper would always be apart of this family he will be remembered for everything he did while he was here, he will always be in our memories.

 ** _Christmas Morning_**

Laying in bed I groaned and rolled over as I felt the sunlight hit my face. There was a crack in the blinds that the sun shines through that hits me square in the face. As I rolled over I pulled the pillow over my head. As I did so I couldn't help but giggle as I felt the figure beside me reach out and pull me to him.

"Jen?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just giggle?"

"Yes I did why?"

"Because it's been far to long since you last giggled" he said pulling me closer as he kissed my neck I smiled and giggled again as I closed my eyes leaning into him. He held me close as we both slowly started drifting off to sleep.. It was only 6:30 when we heard our bedroom door slam open. I mumbled something as I buried myself into the figure beside me and pulled the pillow over my head but that didn't help for what came next.

Out of no where we felt the person who entered collide with the bed. He had jumped on the bed with suck power that it made me bounce up. I let out a small laugh as I felt him come towards us squeezing in between me and Jethro.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up! Santa came last night, plus Grandpa Ducky, Auntie Kate, Ziva, Abby and Uncles Tony, Tim and Jimmy will be here soon!"

"But we wanna sleep..."

"No mommy get up now." He said pushing my back I was surprised by his strength especially for a five year old but I didn't question it. Silently I got up leaving the two boys as I went and showered.

Coming downstairs I was greeted by the smell of pancakes. Carefully I made my way to the kitchen where I was greeted by a plateful of pancakes. After I finished eating I turned around to find two well dressed boys standing in the doorway.

"You both look amazing."

"You too Jen, I love the dress." He said as he walked over kissing my forehead just than the door rang. We laughed as Jackson took off towards the door opening it.

"Jack!" We could hear the others from the doorway

"Mommy! Daddy! They have gifts!" I looked towards Jethro who laughed as we both made our way towards the door.

The day was spent snacking and opening gifts. I was snuggled up with Gibbs on the couch while Abby and McGee sat cuddled in the floor, Ziva and tony were in a chair together, Ducky was in the other chair while Jimmy and Kate were on the floor. We all watched as Jackson tore open the last present, he was surrounded by a pile of toys which I was gonna let Jethro help him figure it out.

It was already 4:00pm when Jackson finished his last gift, we had to pause multiple times for food, potty breaks, nap time and the occasional tantrum. But now we got through all but one.

"Jackson grab the last present" Ducky said nothing the small box in the back. He nodded and grabbed it.

"It's for your father." Ducky said as he read the name. Jackson walked over handing it to Gibbs who looked surprised. After reading the name plate he looked towards me surprised as I smiled. Opening it he looked towards it than me confused.

"What is it boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs held up the pacifier.

"You trying to tell him something Jenny?" Tony asked from where he sat.

"Why Jen?" Gibbs asked looking towards me. I looked towards the girls who broke out laughing. All eyes were on them and than back towards me.

 ** _"You're going the be a father again Jethro..."_**


	22. Paperwork and Baby Bottles

Ziva had been put on desk work since she was about eight months along. Jen worked in her office she was a few weeks behind Ziva. They were both due in August. It was already the last week in July, Jackson had turned six only a few months ago and had been excited about a new brother or sister. The team had helped me put together the nursery, Jen had fallen in love with it the minute we had showed her. I had also helped tony and Ziva put together their nursery. They had been married about two months and were excited for the next step in life. There had been a happy atmosphere around the office for a long time.

When August did come it was a quiet morning when it happens. Ziva had come in with Tony because he didn't want her home alone with the due date in a few days.. She had been sitting at her desk when Tony left to go get some food for her. She was sitting there looking towards me strangely.

"Ziva?" I asked carefully.

"Gibbs... I I I think it's time..." She mumbled and I nodded calling an ambulance and than Tony.

"Alright Ziva just breath and you'll be alright." She nodded and took deep breaths as Tony walked in. I watched as the team left for the hospital I had told them to call when they had news. After the left I turned and smiled as I saw a figure above me I waved towards her but she hadn't notice. Letting out a small whistle she jumped slightly as I waved and her again she waved back and smiled as well she than motioned for me to come up to her office.

I took the stairs two at a time I didn't even bother stoping by Cynthia as I walked in closing the door behind me. I found Jen sitting on the couch in her office so I carefully sat down beside her. Pulling her back into me I felt her lean her head against my chest. Sitting there in silence I could hear her even breathing as I rang my hand through her hair.

"Jethro?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Yes Jen?"

"I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"What if something happens to this little one? What if for some reason something goes wrong? What if this little one doesn't survive this? What if I don't survive it?" I lifted my hand up as I covered her mouth gently kissing the top of her head.

"Shh.." I whispered softly "Jen you've gotta stop worrying think positive everything is going to be okay." She just nodded as she looked towards me.

We had been sitting up in her office not moving for at least two hours, I was still sitting on the couch, but Jen had waddled off towards the bathroom. Just as she sat back down my phone rang and carefully I answered it.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey Boss.. It's Tony. Ziva had a little boy.. Anthony Jethro David DiNozzo."

"That's great DiNozzo congrats I'm happy for both of you. I'll be by to visit soon." With that I hung up.

"Jen they had a little boy." She smiled as she looked up at me. Carefully I helped her up and to the elevator. "I'm taking you home you need to rest."

After dropping Jenny off at home I went up to visit my two agents at the hospital I smiled as I looked towards them.

"You two did great. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks.." Ziva said before drifting off to sleep. I walked out of the room with Tony and before I had the chance to leave he stopped me.

"Gibbs I've got a question."

"Alright I'm listening."

"You know how me and Ziva use to be Jaspers godparents.. Well we were wondering if you and Jenny would be little AJ's godparents?"

"Oh yes of course Tony, we'd be honored." I said with a smile.

"So what are you gonna do about this one I mean godparent wise?"

"Well since Ducky and Kate are Jackson, and you and Ziva were Jaspers I think it'll only be fair to make Abby and McGee this ones godparents is that alright with you Tony?"

"Yes of course I wanted to ask because I didn't want to make Abby feel bad you know how important these things are to her."

"Yeah true. Well I'll let you get back to your family DiNozzo I've gotta get back to mine. Talk to you later." With that I was gone.

It had been two weeks since Ziva had Anthony she was home with him all the time and tony came in when he could I was pretty flexible with his hours because I knew how hard it was to take care of a young child especially one that was up all night long. I had done that twice, with Kelly and than the twins, I would be doing that again in only a few days.

It was a quiet weekend I had given the team the day off. They had all come over for a picnic, Jackson was playing on the swing set with Abby and Kate. Ziva sat in a chair holding little Anthony. Ducky sat in one of the chairs as well beside Jenny they were deep in conversation. McGee and Palmer were talking amongst themselves why Tony was helping me in the kitchen.

"How life as a father DiNozzo?"

"You could have warned me it was gonna be tough boss." He said smiling as he looked towards me.

"I could have but what fun would that have been?" I asked as I handed him a plate of food.

"That is true, should have known better than that. " he said as he took the plate. Just as I was about to pick up the other plate I heard a commotion in the backyard and before I had time to react I heard Ducky shout.

"Jethro! Get out here!" He said with the worry in his voice I knew something was up. Setting the plate back down before I dropped it I took off outside there I found Jen with her eyes closed leaning back in the chair breathing heavy.

"She okay Duck?"

"I think she's in labor Jethro.. Timothy just called an ambulance they should be here soon we'll stay and watch Jackson for you."

With a nod I helped Jen out to the front where we were greeted by the paramedics. They helped her into the ambulance and as I climbed in beside her they drove off to the hospital. I never let her side as she was taken down to one of the delivery rooms. We waited a little while for the doctor to come in.

When he did we nodded listening to him I could tell Jen was getting impatient so I took ahold of her hand. As soon as I took her hand her hand wrapped around squeezing it tightly I could tell she was in pain.

"Jen it's gonna be okay I'm right here I'm not leaving" she nodded as she looked towards me. She took a deep breath as she began to push. After a few times the room was filled with the sound of crying I smiled and looked towards her she was sweaty and out of breath as she looked towards me. Carefully I leaned over giving her a kiss.

"You did great Jen" a smile came across her face as I said that. Just than the doctor turned to look at us.

"Congrats Mr & Mrs. Gibbs you have a healthy baby girl." He said I smiled and hugged Jen.

Carefully I took our little girl handing her to Jen who smiled as she looked towards me than back towards her.

"What should we name her Jen?"

"I was thinking Paula."

"How about Paula Abigail Gibbs" She looked towards me and nodded.

"That's perfect Jethro I love it.."

"I love you both." I said kissing her forehead as I took Paula "now get some rest you need it." She nodded as she laid back closing her eyes.

As soon as the nurse took Paula I left the room letting Jenny sleep as I called the team.

A few hours later the team had come and we're all gathered outside of the nursery. As I walked over Jackson hugged me.

"Is it true daddy? I have a little sister?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes buddy it's true." He started jumping up and down at this. I took his hand as I lead him down to Jenny's room the team following close behind us. Jenny smiled as she saw them, and hugged Jackson. They sat there talking for awhile before leaving I took Jackson home leaving Jenny alone to sleep again.

Another two weeks passed Anthony was a month old and Paula was two weeks old. Both were on the floor in Jenny's office playing with each other. It was September once again and Jack had gone back to school. Our family was complete.

Going up to Jens office I smiled at the sight that unfolded in front of me. On her shelf that usually held bourbon was not only bourbon bottles but baby bottles lines the shelves as well. On her desk was paperwork, more bottles, and pacifiers you looked in her drawers and the bottom one was full of diapers, extra clothes, pacifiers, formula and extra bottles. The top drawer was all her worked stuff shoved into one. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight that unfolded in front of me.

Jenny hadn't been in there when I walked in I hadn't noticed her walk in till I heard two noises from behind me when I turned I saw Jen holding both Paula and Anthony.

"Can I help you Jethro?"

"Nah just figured I'd come and check up on you. Seems like you've got everything sorted out. "

"If your talking about the shape my office is in it's like that because I'm not only running and agency in caring for two small children. I could always take care of Paula from home which means Ziva would have to work from home as well."

Shaking my head I took Paula from her "no it's fine usually you're office is neat and I mean very neat it just surprised me it's like this."

"You try work with two little ones all day you'll understand." I just nodded.

Ziva had come in and took Anthony after thanking Jen she grabbed Anthony's things and left. Helping Jen clean up a little bit we both left going home. We picked Jack up from school first before heading home. Naomi had already made dinner for us, she had been helping us more often since Paula arrived and Jen was grateful for her help. As the night wore on Paula was up in the crib Jack and Jen were snuggled up asleep on the couch. I smiled at the sight. I cleaned up around the house before taking Jackson upstairs. Coming back down Jen was still asleep so I carefully carried her upstairs laying her in bed before climbing in beside her.

We had all started getting into a routine in the morning Jen would take Jack to school before coming in with Paula. She would spend most her day in her office watching Paula and Anthony. Ziva would go up and help her whenever we didn't have a case. Jen would leave before me going back home and working with Naomi on dinner on my way home I'd pick up Jackson and go home. That's how our days would go. We would have the team over for dinner often we really were a real family.

Our little family was perfect, not only was it me, Jen, Jackson and Paula we also had Abby, McGee, Kate, Jimmy, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and Anthony. We were all happy and we didn't think anything could change that.

 ** _Except none of us knew the real challenge we would face in a few years..._**


	23. I'm Gonna Love You Through It

It had been a few years. Jackson was 16, Paula and Anthony was 10. Paula and Anthony were still great friends they did everything together. Abby and McGee had a little six year old her name was Heather Sarah McGee who was always lovely to be around she was like her mother she cheered everyone up.

One day the kids had off of school and had come to the office with everyone. Paula and Anthony were downstairs with Ducky talking about their plans for this weekend and how they were planning a sleepover. Jackson was upstairs playing with Heather they were running around the bullpen. We smiled watching them. Just than Ducky came up bringing Paula and Anthony with him.

"These two never shut up do they?" He asked laughing as he stood in front of us.

I nodded "yeah Duck it's worse at home..." He just laughed and nodded.

We were all gathered in the bullpen when Jen walked in. She had gone to the doctors earlier because she had thought something was up. She came back now and walked over towards me I hugged her watching her.

"Everything alright Jen?" I asked watching her as she looked up at me and nodded.

"They took some test they'll get back to me as soon as they figure things out.."

We were all sitting there talking when Jen's cell rang. She stepped off to the side as she answered it. After a few minutes we watched as her body language changed. Next thing we knew her cell dropped to the floor. She looked towards us as she bursted into tears. She had turned to take off but I was faster and grabbed her pulling her into my side as I held her close running my hand up and down her back.

"Jen? What's wrong?" I said as I hugged her tightly. "Were they the test results?" When she nodded I glanced towards the team who quickly came over. "Tell us Jen we'll be here for you no matter what."

"C-c-cancer... I've got cancer Jethro..." I hugged her closer as the team came in hugging us as well.

"Jen I know that you're scared and I am too but I promise you'll never be alone, not only do you have me but you have the team as well..." She nodded as she continued to hug me tightly.

"Jen look at me."

She looked up at me.

"I'm gonna love you through this.." I said gently kissing her forehead

* * *

 _She dropped the phone and burst into tears_

 _The doctor just confirmed her fears_

 _Her husband held it in and held her tight_

 _Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38_

 _With three kids who need you in their lives_

 _He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too_

 _But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

 _When you're weak, I'll be strong_

 _When you let go, I'll hold on_

 _When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

 _When you feel lost and scared to death,_

 _Like you can't take one more step_

 _Just take my hand, together we can do it_

 _I'm gonna love you through it._

* * *

We stood there hugging until a sound from the kids broke us apart everyone but me and Jen let go as they looked towards the kids. Abby, Tony, Kate, Ziva and McGee took the kids away while Ducky stayed behind with me. I helped Jen sit down in my chair as I looked towards her.

"Jen I promise i'll be here with you every step of the way." I said gently placing my hand under her chin lifting her chin up so she was looking at me. She nodded as we sat there looking towards each other i gently moved my hand as I wiped away the tears that ran down her cheek.

"Jennifer? Did they say anything about treatment?" Ducky asked as he kneeled beside me looking towards Jen.

"Yeah... He said the earliest he could get me in is next month.. but there is no guarantee that it will help..." She said as the tears started flowing down her cheek again. I quickly hugged her once again.

"You gonna do it?" I asked softly and she nodded that was enough for me. We sat on the floor behind my desk I was hugging her close that was when the rest of the team came back, Jackson and Paula came over and hugged us.

"Mommy don't cry.." Paula said softly as she watched us. Jen smiled as she reached over pulling Paula into a hug she than looked around for Jackson finding him she pulled him into a hug as well. I looked at the team who nodded knowing what I was thinking.

We took the kids home, fed them and put them to bed. We were both sitting on the couch she was laying there with her head on my lap. I ran my hand through her hair as I watched her.

"Jen I promise i'll stay beside you the entire time I'm not gonna leave your side. Tony agreed to take care of the team while I stayed with you." She looked up at me as she smiled weakly.

"You don't have to do that for me Jethro... I'll be alright.." I could tell she really wasn't convinced herself but she was trying to stay strong for me. Before I could say anything else she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. I got up and followed her. She was kneeled over the toilet carefully I held back her hair as she threw up. As she finished she put her hair up so it was out of her face before she puked once again. I got up and called Ducky.

"Ducky? I need you to come over..."

"What's wrong Jethro?" He probably knew something was up by the tone of my voice.

"It's Jen.. She's puking..puking up blood..." I heard the silence on the other end before he spoke.

"I'm on my way Jethro.." He said before hanging up. I made my way back over to Jen rubbing her back.

The next few weeks were hard. During the day Jen would be with at least one member of the team sometimes two. Nights were spent in the bathroom puking, sometimes it was blood sometimes it was just plain puke. Finally the day came Jen sat silently in the car as I drove her to the hospital. I reached over and grabbed her hand gently running my fingers over her hand. She looked towards me and smiled weakly. After walking inside I kissed her forehead and told her i'd be here when she got out of surgery, she nodded and hugged me.

"I love you Jethro..."

"Love you too Jen. I'll see you soon." I said as I watched them take her off to get ready for surgery. I than went and sat in the waiting room where I would start my very long wait..

* * *

 _She made it through the surgery fine_

 _They said they caught it just in time_

 _But they had to take more than they planned_

 _Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts_

 _To hide what the cancer took from her_

 _But she just wants to feel like a woman again_

 _She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"_

 _He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"_

 _When you're weak, I'll be strong_

 _When you let go, I'll hold on_

 _When you need to cry, I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes_

 _When you feel lost and scared to death,_

 _Like you can't take one more step_

 _Just take my hand, together we can do it_

 _I'm gonna love you through it._

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room with Paula asleep on my lap and Jackson beside me sleeping in the chair. The rest of the team had just walked in and sat beside me. Ducky took Paula from me and sat down with her, I looked towards the others. Ziva had a sleeping Anthony and Abby had a sleeping Heather. The kids had woken up after awhile and were playing together, just than the doctor came out.

"Family of Jennifer Gibbs" Everyone stood up at this even the kids he nodded as he looked towards me. "You came in with her so I take it your her husband. Well she made it through the surgery fine, we caught it just in time if it was any later she wouldn't have made it. We had to take more than we planned. " I nodded and thanked him.

We all made our way down to Jenny's room, standing outside the door we all starred at the figured that laid in front of them. There was Jen she was pale she looked lifeless and fragile. Carefully I sat beside her and took her hand. The family stood watching from the other side of the glass as I sat there, Paula and Jackson pulled away from the others and made their way towards their mothers side where they stood looking towards her.

A few weeks had passed and Jen was home where she belonged. She wore forced smiles and baggy clothes a lot to hide what was taken from her. It took about a month before she finally came back into work and when she did she remained hidden in her office. I'd watch her from my desk often she never stood along the railing watching us, she never wore heels anymore, her smiles were always forced and her clothes were always baggy. I wasn't the only one who noticed when the team saw her they'd look towards me than back towards her. Other agencies had heard about it and would send gifts which Jenny accepted most of them went to the children anyway since it was candies or goodies. One evening I was sitting at my desk my team had gone to talk to Ducky, Jen came and stood in front of me.

"Jen? Everything okay?"

" I don't think I can do this anymore Jethro.." she said glancing down towards the ground.

"That's what i'm here for. To help you." I said as I pulled her into a hug she smiled as she hugged me back.

"I don't know how you can live with the fact that i'll be leaving you in a few years..." I looked up at her at that as I shook my head.

"Don't you say that. You'll live long, just like me, we'll watch the kids graduate, we'll watch them get married, we'll watch them have a family of their own. We will do all those things, together." I said as I pulled her to me holding her close.

"I did watch some of my kids grow up, I did watch them get married and have families of their own. I'm watching their kids grow up as well." I nodded knowing that she was talking about the team.

"I promise you you'll see Jasper soon enough, but right now Jackson and Paula need you. Don't only hold on for me Jen hold on for them too." She nodded as she looked towards me.

"Could we go home? It's been a very long day." I nodded as I helped her gather her things before making my way towards the elevator. I smiled as the team got off before entering with Jen. I winked at them as the elevator closed, I knew what they had plan and I was doing my part now, by taking Jen home.

* * *

 _And when this road gets too long_

 _I'll be the rock you lean on_

 _Just take my hand, together we can do it_

 _I'm gonna love you through it._

 _I'm gonna love you through it._

* * *

While the team prepared for the party back at the office Jen laid in bed asleep I sat in the chair just watching her I couldn't help but smile as I watched her. After awhile I laid beside her holding her close so she knew I wasn't going to leave her.

 ** _"I'm gonna love you through this Jen..."_**


	24. I'm A Survivor

With everything that had been going only Abby had realized what month it was. October... Not only did that mean it was Halloween, there was a certain someone who's birthday was coming up. This certain someone hadn't been happy since she found out she could possibly die soon, the same one who had just gone through a life or death surgery, the same some one who wears forced smiles and baggy shirts, the same someone who was the best mother she could have asked for even if she wasn't truly her mother. This someone was none other than their Director, director Jenny Shepard. It had approached them quickly, they decided to do this in hopes to cheer her up.

* * *

I watched as Gibbs and Jenny climbed into the elevator looking towards the rest of the team I nodded.

"they're gone lets do this!"

"Abby I'm still not sure this is a very good idea."

"Shush Timmy, now I told Gibbs we would pick the kids up from school so go McGee go pick them up." With a nod he left going to go pick up the four. I than turned to the rest of the team.

"Tony, you and Ziva are in charge of decorating. Kate and me will go get the gifts, Ducky and Palmer are in charge of the food. Do you all understand." With a nod from all of the I sent them on their way. "Come on Kate!" I said grabbing her hand and taking off.

A few hours had gone by and McGee was back with the four kids... Well the teen, two almost teens and almost seven year old. The whole bullpen was decorated and food lined the tables we had set out. With a nod from everyone I went and grabbed my phone walking off to make a call.

I stood behind the stairs as the phone rang and rang but no one was answering, I mumbled as I walked back towards the team.

"He's not answering!" I shouted as I looked towards the others.

"Abigail calm down maybe he can't hear it." Ducky said as he looked towards me.

"Yeah you never know Abby they don't have the kids and they have a house all to themselves." Tony had said as Ziva slapped him in the back of the head.

"Try my mom's cell she always answers." Jackson said as he stood up from where he sat in Gibbs' desk. I couldn't help but smile he was so much like his father just like Paula was so much like her mother. I nodded as I pulled out my phone.

"Jenny?" Came the tired voice on the other line.

"Hey everything okay over there Gibbs isn't answering his cell." I heard her mumble under her breath

"Yeah he's here. Didn't realize he dozed off with me. You should have called sooner I didn't need this four hour nap..."

"Well you deserved it Jenny you've been through a lot. So could I possibly talk to Gibbs?"

"Yeah sure Abs let me wake him."

As I waited I could hear her on the other line.

"Jethro wake up Abby wants to talk to you.."

"Just five more minutes Jen.."

"No! You've had four hours.."

I could tell he shot yo in bed just by the sound of his voice "Four hours?! Why didn't you wake me Jen?"

"Hey! I just got up myself. Here!" With that the phone was handed to Gibbs I could hear the conversation going back and forth for awhile before a door slammed I sat there silently as I listened.

"Hey Abs what can I do for you?" Gibbs said into the phone.

"First off what's you do to Jenny? Second remember the party we were setting up for her the reason you took her home? Third Tony wants to know if you two really were just sleeping this entire time."

"Hey!" Tony shouted from the background as he stood there. Gibbs laughed before he answered.

"I told her how wonderful she looked and she said she didn't and we were going back and forth. She's ok the shower now. Yes I remember the party I take it you're ready for her? Give DiNozzo a head slap for me wait no tell Jack to do it."

"Okay well the party is ready. Let me know when you guys are in your way." With that I hung up and looked towards Jackson.

"You're father told me to tell you to head slap Tony." With a nod from Jackson he walked over to tony who he was pretty much as tall as and slapped him in he back of the head I couldn't help but laughed now we waited...

* * *

I sat on the bed as I listened to the shower run in the other room. It wasn't long till I heard the water stop and I smirked, I watched as Jen walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she made her way toward the closet. I sat in the bed as I watched her the smile not once leaving my face.

"Jethro you're staring..." I heard from the closet.

"So what if I am? We are married."

"Jethro!" I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the closet door go almost shut. It was open slightly because if it was shut all the way it would lock her in there. Carefully I got up and pulled the door shut I than walked over and than open and shut the door so she would think I'd left. I was sitting there for a few minutes before I heard the door knob try to turn.

"Jethro!" She shouted as she knocked on the door. I laughed as I sat there. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs I can hear you out there.."

"Yeah so what?"

"Let me out of here."

"Nah.."

"You can sleep on the couch tonight than."

"But Jen..."

"Either let me out or sleep on the couch." With a sigh I went and opened the door I stopped as I looked towards her. She wore a beautiful yellow dress on the top was multiple shades of yellow while the bottom was all one color that fell down past her feet. It almost touched the ground but with the heels that she had on it didn't quite touch. Her hair was curled as it fell down past her shoulders.

"Jen you look amazing... But may I asked why you're dressed up?" I wasn't complaining that she was dressed up its the first time since her surgery that she wasn't wearing some baggy clothes. It was the first time she cared about how she looked since her surgery. It brought a smile to my face just thinking that maybe the old Jen was coming back to me.

I watched as she frowned "you forgot what today is didn't you..?"

"Hmm let me think.. It's October 28th almost Halloween..."

"You are definitely sleeping in the couch now.."

"Oh Jen come on you didn't let me finish. It's also someone's birthday... Oh wait that's right it's yours." I said as I picked her up she laughed as she batted at my arms.

"Jethro put me down!" She said as I carried her downstairs.

"Nope"

"Well where are we going than?"

"Not telling you.."

"Could you at least give me a hint Jethro."

"Consider it a birthday surprise." She just nodded as I went and sat her in the car. I shut the door as I called up Abby.

"Abby Sciuto speaking"

"Abs it's me."

"Gibbs!"

"Hey we are on our way."

"Alright see you soon." She said hanging up. I went around and climbed in the car driving as we approached the NCIS building she looked towards me.

"Jethro what are we doing here?"

"Have to make a pit stop first." She just nodded as I parked the car. I climbed out and walked around opening her door she just looked towards me.

"You want me to get out?" I nod as I offered her my hand. She gladly took it as I lead her inside. We were in the elevator as I held her close kissing her cheek gently. She smiled as she stood beside me. Just as the elevator opened I covered her eyes and guided her out of the elevator.

"Jethro! What are you doing? Let me see!" She said as she tried to push my hands away.

"Not yet.." I whispered in her ear before gently kissing the sensitive spot on her neck which caused her to laugh. I looked towards Abby who nodded and I uncovered Jens eyes.

"Surprise!" They all jumped out towards her and she stumbled backwards into me laughing she than turned around and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Jethro this is amazing."

"Don't thank me Jen it was Abby's idea. She decided it was time we celebrated that you made it through this and your birthday so we did it all in one." She smiled as she turned to Abby going and hugging her.

"Thank you so much Abby, you know you didn't have to do this. It was just another day in the week, it was just another day that could have been passed over."

"No! How could you say that Jenny! You're birthday is just as important as anyone else's! We need to celebrate it especially after we almost lost you. We could lose you at any time Jenny, we gotta savior the moments while we can. Life's too short so we gotta live in the moment we have." Jenny nodded as she pulled away from Abby's hug walking over towards the gift table.

"You guys are spoiling me..." She said turning to look towards us. We smiled at her as she went and grabbed some food. Abby came towards me as she whispered.

"How'd you get her to dress up?"

"I didn't... She dressed up all on her own. I don't blame her it is indeed her birthday. She probably wanted to do something special." She nodded as she looked towards Jen. I glanced in that direction as well I smiled as I watched her hugging Ducky and the kids. She stood there talking with Ducky while Paula and Jackson tried to distract her but ignored them.

"Maybe we should go help her..." Abby said as she looked towards me. With a nod we both made our way over there. Heather and Anthony had joined the other two who were still bugging Jen. Carefully I went over and pulled her too me kissing the top of her head. I felt her tenses up when I grabbed her and I looked towards her. She didn't say anything all she did was pull away. I watched her confused and so did everyone else as she took the four kids towards the food table. We all exchanged glances but than made our way towards her and the kids.

"After awhile all the presents were opened. She had gotten some new jewelry, a few new outfits and some books. She had given everyone a hug and was currently taking some of the things up to her office. The books she went and put on the bookshelf in her office. The rest she piled up to take home later.

We all continued to party and have fun till it was nearly ten. Luckily the kids didn't have school tomorrow. My team was the last to leave we were all cleaning up. Well everyone except for Jen, Paula, Heather and Anthony.

Jen had been handed drink after drink from her co-workers. Her being Jen refused to say no to them so now she was pretty drunk. Heather being only six was asleep in her father's chair. Anthony and Paula were asleep cuddled up begin Tony's desk. We got the place cleaned up Jackson carried the gifts to the car. He than woke Paula and brought her to the car. I carefully carried Jen to the car before saying goodbye to everyone else.

By the time we got home Paula was up in bed right away. I had put Jen to bed at least three times but she was always up again. Jackson helped me bring the things inside before heading off to bed. Finally I got Jen in bed, as I laid beside her watching her sleep I carefully spoke trying not to wake her.

 ** _"You'll have a major headache in the morning Jen.."_**


	25. Welcome To The Future

Jackson was 26 and had a girlfriend named Jessica, they had been dating for the last two years. Paula was 20 and currently engaged to Anthony who was 20 as well. Anthony had gotten a younger sibling who was named Lisa, she was currently 18, she had been adopted when she was 10. Heather was currently 16 and also had gotten a younger sibling named Leroy who was 6, Abby had him on Jacksons 20st birthday.

Everyone had been happy the last few years, nothing else could compare to the joy that had been shared around the bullpen. I stood with Tony and Anthony in a store, usually I wouldn't have been there but because it was my daughter getting married I had to get a tuxedo as well. Jen had been lucky, Ziva had taken her and Paula to go get a wedding dress. Abby and Heather was meeting them up there while McGee got stuck watching little Leroy.

It only took an hour for all of us to get our tuxedos it had gone pretty quick and we were all glad about that. It was a good thing we were boys because the girls were always the ones picking out everything. They would be gone all day if possible but they would be home soon they always were. I decided after dropping Tony and Anthony off at home I would go visit a newly retired Ducky..

* * *

"Mom!" Came the voice of the 20 year old standing in front of me. I hadn't been feeling to well but I didn't let that stop me from the fun day I was having with my girls. Ziva and Abby were on either side of me Heather was beside Abby and Paula was in the other room trying on dresses. When she called my name I got up and made my way towards her going to help her.

"Mom I don't understand why we have to do this I wanna wear your dress."

"Paula we discussed this it won't fit I was pregnant when I wore that one you are not." She sighs

"I guess but this isn't fun"

"Might not be fun but trust me it'll be worth it. " she just nodded.

* * *

The day came all to quickly. I stood with my daughter smiling as I held her hand. As the music started I smiled as I walked her down the aisle. Looking out over the people I could see Jenny standing next to Ducky and Palmer, Kate stood behind them with her husband. On the other side stood a proud Ziva and Tony I smiled at them. Behind them was McGee, Abby and their two kids Heather and Leroy. As I walked Paula up to the front I kissed her cheek and hugged her before going and standing by Jen and Ducky. Our little girl was all grown up. I looked towards Jen who took my hand and smiled.

At the reception I looked towards Jen.

"Can you believe it?"

She shook her head "No I can't believe it. Paula Abigail Shepard Gibbs is no longer around its now Paula Abigail DiNozzo." She laughs as she looked towards me.

"Never thought I'd be handing my daughter off to a member of the DiNozzo family." This caused her to laugh as she looked towards me.

"Don't worry Jackson will keep your last name. It's my last name that does with me.." Jen said looking towards me.

"You left it a great legacy and your bloodline shall continue on for many more generations." She nodded as she looked towards her hands.

"To be honest Jethro I thought it was gonna die with me I never did think I'd be here today at my daughters wedding.. Who knows maybe it'll be our sons soon." I nodded as I offered her my hand.

"Let's go dance Jen" she nod as she took my hand. There we were in our own little world spinning around laughing and smiling.

* * *

After awhile we both pulled away and I moved letting Paula take my place as she danced with her father. Anthony was dancing with Ziva and I couldn't help but smile watching them. Just than Tony walked over as he offered his hand.

"Everyone else is dancing would you like to dance Jenny?" I nodded as I took his hand smiling.

"Your daughter is an amazing young lady Jenny, I'm proud to call her my daughter in law, Anthony's got some pretty great in laws as well." I smiled as I looked towards him

"Well Paula has some pretty great in laws as well. Usually it would be like gaining a son but to be honest Anthony's always been like a son to me." I said smiling as we danced. I could see Gibbs and Ziva starting out if the corner of my eye I just shook my head as I continued to dance. As the song finished I thanked tony before going back and sitting down at my table. I was sitting there watching everyone I wasn't feeling to well again so I politely excused myself. I saw the worried glances from my family as I left I just shrugged them off as I went on my way. I had come back awhile later as I sat down. I watched as my family walked over.

"You okay mom?" Jackson asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine go enjoy your night."with that I watched as they enjoyed there night.

* * *

It had happened so quickly, Jackson asked Jessica to marry him and she said yes. So here we were again standing in a church watching as another member of the family went on their way. Unlike Paula's wedding I started out standing by Jenny and Ducky. She had said she was fine a few months against Paula's wedding but everyday she seemed to get a little worse. She was hiding something but I didn't wanna push her at least not right at this moment.

At the reception Jessica and Jackson walked over smiles across their faces.

"Mom, dad we've got some great news." Jackson said as he and Jessica stood in front of us.

"What is it?" Jenny asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Well you guys are going to be grandparents." Jessica said with a smile I watched as Jenny got up and hugged her, she than went over and hugged Jackson as well. I than went and hugged them both.

"I'm happy for both of you." I said smiling. They than continued on their way I didn't even ask Jen I took her hand as I pulled her out onto the dance floor pulling her close.

* * *

 _I'll never settle down,_

 _That's what I always thought_

 _Yeah, I was that kind of man,_

 _just ask anyone_

 _I don't dance, But here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It Ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_

 _Cause, I don't dance_

* * *

Laying my head on his shoulder I smiled as I danced with him he held me close as we remained in each others arms. My family had grown up they were moving on with their lives this was where I wanted to be with the man I loved watching my family grow up in front of me now that had all happened and I wouldn't change it for the world. I smiled as we continued to dance to the song.

* * *

 _Love's never come my way,_

 _I've never been this far_

 _Cause you took these two left feet_

 _And waltzed away with my heart_

 _No, I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _Cause, I don't dance_

 _Ohhh_

 _I don't dance_

 _Ooh_

* * *

I watched as Jen laid her head on my shoulders, this was the best thing I could imagine the woman I loved more than anything was safely in my arms, we watched our family grow together. We had overcome obstacle after obstacle making it through together. Nothing could change that and I was going to make sure she was the one I spent the rest of my life with. As I held her closed I allowed my eyes to scan the room. Tony and Ziva were dancing together they looked towards Paula and Anthony who were also dancing together. Lisa was sitting at one of the tables on her phone typical 18 year old. McGee and Abby were dancing together as they watched 16 year old Heather dance with her 6 year old brother Leroy. It brought a smile to all our faces as we watched.

* * *

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _Cause, I don't dance_

 _Oh,_

 _No.._

 _Oooh..._

* * *

As the song slowly came to an end no one dared to move in fear of disrupting the peace. I held Jen close not ready to let her go. I hold almost lost her multiple times, I wasn't about to lose her again. I watched as Ziva and Tony slowly made their way to sit down. Ducky could be seen sitting where Jenny had left him he smiled watching us all. Jimmy and Breena were at one of the back tables, Lisa could still be seen on her phone. Heather had taken Leroy back to the table and sat there watching him stuff his face with food. Abby and McGee had also wandered back to the table the only ones who remained other than me and Jen were Paula and Anthony, and Jackson and Jessica. I smiled as I watched them.

After the reception I had said goodbye to everyone as I took Jen home. She was sitting in the study reading through some paperwork as I walked over towards her.

"Paperwork already?" she nodded not glancing up towards me. "Jen don't you think it's a little late for paperwork? We've been gone all day I think you should join me upstairs, you really do need some sleep.

"Jethro I'm fine I promise." She sure was stubborn some evenings. Carefully I walked over and took the papers away from her as I turned the chair to face me.

"Come on.. It's late..." She sighed as she nodded. I took her hand as I carefully made my way upstairs with her. We laid in the bed together I held her close as she snuggled into my side, we were laying in silence for so long that I thought she had fallen asleep. It wasn't until her soft voice rang out throughout the room that I realized she was still awake.

"Jethro?" Came the soft voice from beside me.

"Yes Jen?"

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what exactly?"

"All this.. Our children are all grown up and married.. Our oldest and his wife are currently expecting their first child. Our baby girl is married to a DiNozzo... Speaking of DiNozzo can you believe Lisa is already 18 it seems like just yesterday Ziva and Tony adopted her."

"don't forget about Abby and McGee.. Heather is already 16, little Leroy isn't very little anymore he's already 6.. Than you can't forget Jimmy and Breena and their little Victoria.."

"Don't forget Ducky is retired.. I always thought he'd never retire he'd be one to continue with the job till he died.. Well I always thought I would be too."

"What do you mean by that Jen?"

"I'm thinking about retiring Jethro.. I've almost lost my life multiple times maybe it's time to take things slowly. Maybe retiring is the best thing for me." I just nodded as I watched her.

"Well if you retire Jen than so will I."

"Wow never once did I think the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs would retire."

 ** _"Welcome To The Future Jen.."_**


	26. Where Were You When The World Stopped

**_The name of this chapter is_** ** _actually 'Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning.'_**

* * *

The room was dark and somewhat quiet, opening one eye I glanced towards the clock on the nightstand, 2:30am... The figure that usually laid beside me wasn't there.. She had barley made it to the couch before she was out cold. There was something wrong yet she would tell no one, she wasn't her old self. She barely came down to the bullpen anymore, if she did it was when she had to leave. She wanted to leave early each day, she had lost some weight and was looking slightly pale with each passing day. I laid there for a little bit before I got up and made my way downstairs. There on the couch I could see her small figure she seemed so fragile. The strongest woman I once knew now looks like she's slowly slipping away from me. I've taken her to see Ducky but the probably is she won't even tell her father figure what's wrong. Not only was I worried about her but so was our family. Ziva, McGee, Tony, Abby, Kate and Jimmy always questioned if she was okay or not.. Paula and Anthony would stop by often especially after they found out she was pregnant. Jackson came by often with a pregnant Jessica as well. No one knew why Jen was acting the way she was it was as if she was shutting out the world once and for all.

I had gone down to the basement where I sat there starring at my newest boat I hadn't done much on it because I wasn't home much. My father had fallen quite ill and i've been visiting him often. As I sat there I thought about what I was going to say to Jen when she woke up. I needed to talk to her when she got up, I needed to know what was wrong I was afraid I was going to lose her once again. I must have drifted off because I was awoken by my phone ringing at 6:00am.

"Gibbs?" I said answering it.

"Hey boss sorry if I was interrupting something but we just got a call for you about your father, the person said he's coming to see you in person and will be here in the next half an hour." Tony said on the other side of the line.

"Thanks Tony we'll be in soon." With that I hung up and made my way upstairs where I woke Jen, I than went and made breakfast while she showered when she was finished she ate and I went to shower. Coming back down I smiled as I took the cup of coffee from her. Carefully we made our way out to the car and drove to work. Once there Jen made her way upstairs to her office while I went to the conference room to meet with this guy.

"Are you a Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" The man asked as I entered the room. With a nod I looked towards him carefully.

"Yes, is my father alright?" I asked wanting to get right to the point. When I saw the guy shake his head I knew something was up.

"I'm sorry to say sir your father Jackson Gibbs has just passed away two days ago.." I looked towards him in shock.

"How'd he die?"

"We believe it was natural causes, he went to sleep and didn't get up the next morning when someone went to check on him they found him..I'm really sorry." I just nodded as I left going to find my team. I had everyone gather in the bullpen. Jackson and Jessica came in with Ducky since I had asked them to bring him in. A few minutes Paula and Anthony came in just as Jen came down the stairs.

"Dad is everything alright?" Jackson asked as he looked towards me carefully I shook my head as I looked towards them.

"No... My father died two days ago." Everyone in the room became silent and one by one they hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Jethro.." Jen said as she hugged me tightly I held her close as we stood there I buried my face in her hair taking in her scent to try and keep me calm.

"The funerals in a few weeks you're all invited I know he loved every one of you.." With that I took Jen's hand and lead her upstairs to her office I needed to talk to her before I lost her as well. Once in her office I shut the door before I had the chance to speak she turned and looked towards me.

"You've been looking at me all week like you wanna ask me something..." She said softly as she watched me carefully. This was my chance to get the truth out of her.

"Any health issues?" There.. There was the question I've been waiting to ask her all week and she just starred at me like I was crazy, I needed to know if the cancer had come back or not because if it did than that was another challenge we would overcome together.

"I'm fine..."She didn't sound so sure and I wasn't convinced so I tired it in a different way.

"Are you sick?" She stared at me for a few minutes before her eyes narrowed as she looked towards me.

"My health is fine..." Was all she said before she turned and made her way towards her desk. With a sigh I turned and left the room not wanting to get into it with her.

* * *

 _Spend all your time waiting_

 _For that second chance_

 _For a break that would make it okay_

 _There's always some reason_

 _To feel not good enough_

 _And it's hard at the end of the day_

 _I need some distraction_

 _Oh beautiful release_

 _Memories seep from my veins_

 _Let me be empty_

 _Oh and weightless and maybe_

 _I'll find some peace tonigh_

 _In the arms of the angel_

 _Fly away from here_

 _From this dark cold hotel room_

 _And the endlessness that you fear_

 _You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here_

* * *

I stood beside Jenny who was beside Ducky talking. They became silent as soon as the ceremony began. I didn't focus on what was being said I looked around watching my team/family who were there all in black. A small smile across my face as I enjoyed their company. After the funeral we had all gathered at my place where we shared food and drinks talking with one another. I had looked around and noticed someone was missing, looking around more I realized four people were missing. Jackson, Jessica, Ducky and of course Jenny. I excused myself from the crowd as I made my way towards one of the rooms I walked past a spare room to the stairs when I stopped in my track. I heard Jenny talking it sounded like she was on the phone, I than heard Ducky as well, carefully I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in.." It was Jackson's voice who rang out. As I entered they all looked towards me, Jenny looked towards me than went back to speaking on the phone. As I walked in I realized what was going on Jessica was in labor. I quickly ran and helped as best I could. When the ambulance came I helped her out to it before going back to the rest of the group they all looked from the ambulance out front to me.

"Jessica is in labor.." I said looking towards them they all nodded and smiled.

"You're gonna be a grandpa Gibbs." Tony said as he walked over with Ziva "You should really go with them. We will clean up here and meet you up there." I nodded before turning and leaving with Jen.

We were sitting at the hospital in silence when the rest of our family walked in I smiled and greeted them. I than looked towards Jen who hadn't moved from her spot, she didn't look so good but I wasn't worried about that at the moment because just than Jackson came out smiling. We all stood looking towards him.

"Mom, dad, you've got a beautiful little granddaughter. " I smiled as I hugged him

"Congrats Jack.." I than looked towards Jen who was having trouble getting up so I helped her she went and hugged him. Going into the room where Jessica was we smiled as we looked towards her.

"So who do we have here Jessie?" Jen asked as she smiled.

"I'd like you all to meet Shannon Holly Gibbs." She said with a smile.

"She's named after our friend Shannon than we gave her mom's middle name and of course our last name." Jackson said with a smile. I saw Jen, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and Abby look towards me. We hadn't told the kids about my first wife and I planned to keep it that was so I just nodded. We soon left the new family home to rest as I took Jen home.

* * *

 _So tired of the straight line_

 _And everywhere you turn_

 _There's vultures and thieves at your back_

 _And the storm keeps on twisting_

 _You keep on building the lies_

 _That you make up for all that you lack_

 _It doesn't make no difference_

 _Escaping one last time_

 _It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

 _This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

 _In the arms of the angel_

 _Fly away from here_

 _From this dark cold hotel room_

 _And the endlessness that you fear_

 _You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Shannon was born, Jackson and Jessica spent a lot of time by us, they would stop by the office as well. There had been changes within everyone over the past few weeks. Ducky who use to visit often even though he was retired visited less and less, Jen had become distant and wouldn't talk to anyone. Tony and Ziva had been fighting about something and we still in the make up stage. The only ones who seemed to act normal were Abby and McGee. One day I had gone out in the field with Ziva, Tony and McGee, we had been out there for a few hours. When I came back Abby was sitting in McGee's desk.

"Abby? Everything alright?" She shakes her head "What's wrong"

"Jimmy had taken Jen home because something is wrong.. She's really pale Gibbs, she was barely registered what we said and she was mumbling to herself a lot. Oh and I can't forget how she swayed slightly when she walked."

"I'll go check on her Abs.." With that I was gone. I headed back to the house to find Naomi in the kitchen she turned around with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Ah Señor Gibbs, welcome home. I sent Señora Gibbs to bed she didn't look to well. Here would you give this to her?" She asked handing me the soup I nodded as I took it. Carefully I made my way upstairs. Setting the soup down on the night stand I walked over and sat beside Jenny. I carefully reached over to touch her arm when I realized it was cold. I moved some of the covers aside to see her barely breathing, carefully I pulled out my phone calling an ambulance. I felt for a pulse finding a small one. Quickly I picked up Jenny and took off towards the door as I handed her to one of the paramedics and followed after them.

Once in the ambulance I decided I needed to call the rest of the team so I dialed Ziva's number.

"Gibbs is everything alright?"

"we're losing her!" One of the paramedics shouted as I moved out of his way.

"Ziva we are headed to the hospital I need you to gather everyone and meet me up there." With that I hung up and watched them.

Sitting at the hospital seemed like forever before the team finally arrived. Tony and Ziva walked in with Ducky and Lisa, behind them came Abby and McGee with Heather and Leroy, behind them Jackson and Jessica with little Shannon, Palmer and Breena came in with Victoria next and Paula and Anthony came in right before Kate did. They all looked towards me.

"Haven't heard anything yet..." I said as I put my head in my hands. Just than the doctor came out and looked towards us.

"I take it Mrs. Gibbs didn't tell any of you this.." He started but I cut him off.

"Tell us any of what?"

"Here cancer had indeed come back, except this time there was no was to get rid of it. She's had it for about a year now.. I'm surprised she didn't tell any of you. I'm sorry to say but we lost her on the way over here. We did everything we could but we were just too late i'm sorry.. " With that he turned and left, they all looked towards me, I didn't notice everyone starring as I put my head in my hands crying. One by one they hugged me we stood there in a large group hug for the longest time before I got up and excused myself.

The day before the funeral I sat going through our old photos, I smiled as I looked back at them. I had some from every undercover mission we went on, than our time in the US as a couple, I had some from our wedding day. After our wedding photos I had photos of everything. I had some from when Jen was pregnant with the twins, she hated when I took those. I had some from when the twins grew. I than had some from when she was pregnant with Paula, than some with Paula growing up. I had tons of pictures I had taken them back than because I didn't wanna forget out memories. One of my favorite photos was one from Paris, I had just gotten Jen a camera for her birthday, she had been laying in bed wrapped in a sheet and I insisted on taking a picture of her after much talking I finally did I had also taken some with the sheet off. Those were always my favorite memories to look back on.

Finally that day came, we were in a church wearing all black, I looked around at all the people there, she had touched so many lives some I hadn't even realized. As the ceremony started one by one my team went up there and talked.

* * *

 ** _Ducky_** : Jennifer was like a daughter to me. She had always come to me when she needed advice, I helped her through a lot just like she helped me through a lot. There was this one time me and her partner who is also her husband, we were both on the run from police she had taken a boat and got us both out of there safely, thanks to her we both aren't still stuck in jail in Europe. She was the best daughter I ever had even if she wasn't truly mine and I will always love her. May she live on in the spirits of the ones she loved, I truly am sorry she had to go before me but her life was spent well lived.

 ** _Tony_** _:_ Jenny was a great person. I was told that I was the one who had taken her spot on the team after she left our boss in Paris. When she came back into his life we could clearly see something had happened between them. Me and the rest of the team had spent so long trying to get them together, when she 'died' after working as director for three years we had all grown to like her she was the mother of the group we were clearly devastated. But when she came back to us we were as happy as can be and she will forever be missed.

 ** _Ziva_** _:_ Jenny had been my partner in Europe. Without her I wouldn't be here.. She helped me gain this opportunity in life and I'm glad for it. Without her I would have probably been one of the terrorist you guys would have been after. Jenny was a great friend and I am thankful for that. Like tony said she was the mother of the group she indeed was a mother to me. I will dearly miss her.

 ** _McGee_** _:_ I didn't know Jenny as well as everyone else but just like them I did consider her like a mother to me. Without both her and Gibbs I wouldn't be here I probably would have been stuck in some dark basement working with computers, I almost was but thanks to Jenny I was saved from that and was able to keep my part on the team. We all miss you Jenny and wish you well.

 ** _Abby_** _:_ Where do I start... Jenny was my role model, she was the one I looked up to everyday I told myself I was going to be like her some day. She wasn't only that she was also my motherly figure, she loved my hugs and I loved giving them to her, she'd always bring me gifts and she always knew how to cheer me up. I could cheer her up just as easily as well. She was one of the best things that happened in my life and I really really am going to miss her. We all love you Jenny.

 _ **Jimmy:**_ I personally didn't know Jenny that well since I was stuck in autopsy all the time but i'll be honest she seemed like a great person. At first I wasn't so sure about her as director but as time went on I realized no one made a better director than she did. She will forever be missed but she will live on in all of us.

 _ **Kate:** _ Jenny wasnot only a boss to me, she was like a mother, she was more than a mother she was a role model. Everyone looked up to her. At first when she came we were afraid she was the female version of Gibbs and we weren't sure if we wanted another one of him around. But as time went on we became close with her and realized she wasn't so bad. It had all surprised us that she ended up with our boss but looking back on it we should have realized there was a relationship between them. Abby was smart she figured it out with Tony but the rest we refused to believe because we were scared of what the two could do to us if we were wrong. Jenny was a great role model and her name will live on through generations.

 _ **Jackson:** _ Jenny... She indeed was my mother. Growing up as her oldest, I was honored to call her my mom she was a great person. Some of you may not know this but I had a twin brother. His name was Jasper and was named after my grandfather just like I was. She loved us both equally. He looked so much like my mom and he was my best friend. When I lost him she was always there for me not giving up. Than she became pregnant with Paula and I was happy I'd get another sibling and this time I made it my task to protect this child and now with my own child I just wanna do the same thing she did and be a great parent. I miss you mom and will always love you.

 _ **Jessica:**_ I didn't know Jenny real well till I met Jackson. She was so opening to me, she allowed me into this family. I was proud to call her my mother-in-law. Without her I probably wouldn't be where I am today. I was hoping my children would have the privilege to group up with such an amazing grandmother, she would have made such an impact on her life, while she was alive we all noticed the chance but did oohing about it. Instead we watched her slowly slip away, while she was here she had spoiled my daughter as if she were her own, I was thankful for that. The last thing I wanna say is thank you Jenny, thank you for everything and we'll miss you.

 _ **Paula:** _ Jenny may have been my mother but she was also one of the closest friends I had. She helped me through everything growing up, I hadn't known about my brother Jasper till a few years ago and when my mom finally told me I was by her side supporting her. My dad was a lucky man to have her. I wish she would have been able to be here for my children especially the birth of my first one but hey things work in different ways. I love you mom and I hope you're with Jasper and your family right now smiling down on us. We really do miss you.

 _ **Anthony:** _ Jenny was my second mother. With me being so close to Paula since birth we had gained a very close bond. Jenny had taken care of me when my parents couldn't she helped them both keep their jobs. Without her my mom would never had met my dad and I wouldn't be here right now. I owe my life to her and I just wanted to say thank you. You should be very proud of everything you've accomplished, you made history Jenny. The world will forever remember you.

 _ **Heather:** _ Jenny was more than an aunt to me, she was my role model. When i'd asked my parents about her they continue to go on and on about her and it makes me smile. I was glad she was able to be part of my life, I'm sad that my brother Leroy won't get to grow up with her but that's a part of life and we all will learn that sooner or later. Thank you for everything you've down aunt Jenny. I miss you.

 _ **Lisa:**_ I owe everything to Jenny. If it weren't for her my parents would have never adopted me and I wouldn't be here now. She helped me out of my horrible life and into a new family, the family of Ziva and Tony DiNozzo. Just like my mom she had given me a chance and I owe that too her. We will miss you aunt Jenny all of us.

 _ **Gibbs:** _ Where do I start... The first day she walked into the squad room she reminded me of Shannon... I was hesitant about working with a female agent especially as my partner. As time went on she learned quickly, she was one of the best agents beside myself. She was called probie up until her third month with us. Decker and I quickly learned that she was no probie she was one of us guys, she'd do anything we'd ask without a second thought. My senior agent now I slap in the back of the head often and he till hadn't learn. I did that to her and after two months she almost flipped me and that's when I realized I knew better than to slap her. Decker had been transferred to LA and we trained Paula Cassidy together. We headed off to Paris leaving Cassidy behind. Our time in Paris was amazing best year of my life. When she left it tore me apart. Before we had left for Paris I told her the truth I was hiding from everyone. Some of you still don't know it and now i'll tell you. My first wife's name is Shannon together we had a little girl named Kelly. I had lost them both when Kelly was eight that was the reason I joined NIS well that's what it was called at the time. After I took over from my boss Decker become my senior agent and Jenny was brought onto the team. When I lost her I lost myself. She than came back to me and I was never more happier in my life. When I almost lost her again I knew this time I had to protect her no matter what. We got married and started a family together and I could never have been happier. I know now that if it weren't for her none of you would be here. If Jen hadn't taken Morrow's spot the new director was planning to spilt my team up... I realize now standing here it's time I do this.. Do it for Jen. I'm going to retire and help my kids with their family. Tony will take my place as leader, McGee and Ziva will move up in rank. Also i'm proud to introduce you guys to your new probie who is also my son Jackson. I read you application and you've been accepted. Paula I'm happy to announce after you have the baby, your application as director has been accepted and Anthony you also gained a spot on this team. You all know where to find me but just remember I did this for Jenny. Her name was Jennifer Holly Shepard, she lost her mom and sister at age 8, she lost her dad at 15. She was always shy but she was a damn good agent. She was also a great mother, wife, partner and friend. I love you Jen and I always will...

* * *

With that I stepped down and made my way over to the coffin, I had handmade it carefully I ran my head over the edge I gently picked up Jen's hand and kissed it.

"Goodbye my love.." I said before turning tears streamed down my face as I left. More and more people had gone up and told their stories of how Jen had helped them, they had done it on their own no one was told to but yet they did. Each person who she had helped had said something. I didn't stick around to see I was gone tears stained my cheek as I went home I made my way up to the empty bedroom as I looked around. It had been how we left it and that's how it would stay. Jen may have been gone but her memory lived on forever.

* * *

 _ **In the arms of the angel**_

 _ **May you find some comfort here**_


	27. Reunited In The End

Years had passed since the death of the famous Jennifer Holly Shepard Gibbs. Her name was still spoken years after her death and probably would be for generations to come. Sitting around with my family at christmas time was the best thing I could ask for. Ducky had passed two years after Jen, it was sad to see him go but we knew that the time had to come eventually. I sat in one of the chairs smiling watching my family. Ziva and Tony sat in one corner while Abby and McGee sat beside them, beside them were Jimmy and Breena. In the other corner was Paula and Anthony beside them was Jessica and Jackson. Kate and her husband sat beside Lisa and her husband, Heather also sat there with her husband while Leroy sat on the couch with his girlfriend. Little Shannon and her new sister Olivia tore into their gifts while Jennifer and her brother Chris tore into theirs.

Each year the family got together multiple times, the kids would always ask for stories about their grandmother and I'd be happy to tell them. This year I had done something special for the three girls I got lockets with pictures of their grandmother and me in. For little Chris I got him a key chain on the end there was a little thing he could open and it had pictures of their grandmother and me. For the adults I had made scrap book with photos of them, with Jen, with me or just them. In Paula and Jackson I included a lot of baby photos. Everyone adored them, which made my day. Life was great.

* * *

 **Tony:** Anthony D. DiNozzoHe had become team leader for a few years before passing it on to Jackson. Him and Ziva only ever had Anthony Jethro DiNozzo and adopted Lisa Tali DiNozzo. He had retired around the same time Ziva did and they now live happily nearby their family.

 **Ziva:** Ziva David. She had always been the Mossad officer of the team. She was grateful for the life she had live and wouldn't change it for anything. She had one child with the love of her life Tony DiNozzo, Anthony Jethro DiNozzo had been her whole world, she than adopted Lisa Tali DiNozzo thanks to Jenny who convinced her to give Lisa a chance. She retired first convincing Tony to do so as well because the team needed some new faces.

 **Anthony:** Anthony Jethro DiNozzo. He had been the oldest and only boy of the David-DiNozzo, his adopted sister who he was very close to was Lisa. He had fallen in love and married his childhood best friend who was also known as Paula Abigail Gibbs. With Paula they had had two children Jennifer Kay DiNozzo and Christopher Jasper DiNozzo. As the new NCIS team came into play he was put as the Senior agent of the team behind the team leader Jackson Donald Gibbs. Him and Paula both work at NCIS and when they aren't working they are taking care of their children together.

 **Paula:** Paula Abigail Gibbs. Shortly after her mothers death she had her first child Jennifer Kay DiNozzo. After having Jennifer she became director of NCIS just like her mother had done. A few years later her and Anthony had little Christopher Jasper DiNozzo. She does a great job running an agency and caring for a family just like her mother had done before her.

 **J** **ennifer:** Jennifer Kay DiNozzo. Jennifer was a little six year old who had become very fascinated with her grandmother. She had green eyes like her grandfather Tony and grandmother Jenny, but the one thing she had was Jenny's hair. She was a red head unlike her mother. She slept with a picture of her grandmother by her nightstand every night and she wish that someday she'll be able to meet her wherever she is.

 **Christopher:** Christopher Jasper DiNozzo. He was the youngest and last member of the Gibbs-DiNozzo family. He had his grandmother Ziva's hair and his grandfather Gibbs eye color. He was only two but he was so full of like and nothing could change that. He brought smiles to everyones face.

 **Lisa:** Lisa Tali DiNozzo. She had been adopted by Tony and Ziva. She was the youngest of the David-DiNozzo family. She had become like her mother, she went and trained in Israel for awhile before coming here to work for NCIS. She had gone out and worked for the NCIS LA team but came home every holiday to see her family.

 **McGee:** Timothy McGee. He was the last of the original team Gibbs to retire other than Abby. Him and Abby had two kids, Heather Sarah McGee and Leroy John McGee. He had given his spot on the team to Leroy who had become a computer geek like him.

 **Abby:** Abigail Sciuto. The favorite of Gibbs. She had been the last of Ziva, Tony and McGee to retire. When she did she had successfully given her spot to her daughter. Abby was the mother of Heather Sarah McGee and Leroy John McGee.

 **Heather:** Heather Sarah McGee. She was the oldest of the Sciuto-McGee family. As she grew over she became fascinated in forensics just like her mother. When her mother retired she was the one who took her place. She was always protective of her younger brother and still is as they get older. She was also a big fan of Jenny and loved to hear stories about her and Gibbs from her mother Abby.

 **Leroy:** Leroy John McGee. He's the youngest of the Sciuto-McGee family. He had been the favorite of the family, he was spooled not only by his parents but his grandfather Gibbs. Gibbs had always seen something in him and was glad to help raise him after Jenny's death it gave him something to do.

 **Jimmy:** Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy had been the only one to not retire. He planned to work till he couldn't anymore just like Ducky. Just like Ducky he talked to his patients and he tells many stories just like Ducky. He married Breena and together they had Victoria Elizabeth Palmer. He still continues to work in autopsy and raise Victoria.

 **Breena:** Breena Palmer. She is a funeral director. She was close to the team thanks to Jimmy. She is the mother of Victoria Elizabeth Palmer. She spends a lot of time at home with Victoria, if she's not home she's at work. She prefers to stay at home which she is able to do easily with her job.

 **Victoria:** Victoria Elizabeth Palmer. She grew up to be like her mother, she is still in college trying to decide what she wants to do with her life. She had adored everything and still was having trouble deciding. In the end she decided to choose a career in teaching which she in now trying to purse.

 **Kate:** Caitlin Todd. She had been the first to retire, when she did she moved to LA. She gotten married there as well. She came back each holiday and spent it with her family. She was the godmother to Heather and Christopher so she was happy to come back for holidays.

 **Jackson:** Jackson Donald Gibbs. Oldest of the Shepard-Gibbs family. Was very protective of his little sister after losing his twin brother. Jackson had joined the team shortly after his father retired. As time went on Tony had handed the team leader position over to him and now he was a good agent like his father just not quite as good. He had married his high school sweetheart Jessica. together they had Shannon Holly Gibbs and Olivia Lauren Gibbs.

 **Jessica:** Jessica Marie Gibbs. She's the wife of Jackson Donald Gibbs, mother of Shannon Holly Gibbs and Olivia Lauren Gibbs. She had been a part of the family since high school when Jack introduced her as his girlfriend. Jenny had taken a liking to her so when Jenny died it took a serious hit on her. She had become close with Jenny and the family in just a short time. She is also currently expecting her third child who will come to be known as Jethro Jasper Gibbs.

 **Shannon:** Shannon Holly Gibbs. Oldest of Jackson and Jessica. She is seven and is full of energy she loves adventures and learn about her grandparents and what they've accomplished. She always had an interest in politics just like her grandmother Jenny. She loves her little sister and will do anything for her.

 **Olivia:** Olivia Laruen Gibbs. Middle child of the Gibbs family. Her parents are Jessica and Jackson Gibbs, she's the younger sister of Shannon and she's not too happy about getting a younger sibling but as they all get older she'll enjoy it. She's a shy but lovable person like her aunt Abby.

* * *

Smiling I wrapped my arm around Jenny as we looked towards the family sitting around the tree. They may not have known we were there but we were there, turns out Jenny had been there all these years. Ducky was beside us with Jasper sitting beside him. My time had come shortly before christmas when the team had found out they found the wrapped presents in my basement which now were under their tree. I looked towards Jen who nodded, carefully she got up and I did as well, we walked with Ducky and Jasper following behind us as we went to our new home. I smiled as I hugged Kelly, she had come running to me and I was glad to have seen her again. I smiled as I nodded to Shannon who stood behind her. When I had first come here both Jenny and Shannon accepted the fact I loved them both and they lived with it, as time went on I realized it was Jenny who I loved more but I still loved Shannon.

Shannon and Kelly we would see daily but they spent time with Shannon's family. Me, I spent time with Ducky, his mother, Jasper, Jenny, her father Jasper, her mother and younger sister Heather. It's not the same as living in the real world but where I am now I knew everyone was safe. Paula Cassidy, Chris Pacci, my old boss Mike Franks, were up here it was like one big family reunion. With each passing day it was sad yet happy to welcome a new person. Luckily our family was untouched and were living happily with one another. While the next generations lived out a happy life on earth the previous generations lived together watching over them.

Life was complete yet it wasn't even life anymore. Laying in one of the parks Jenny had turned to me.

"Jethro?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change the past?"

"No Jen I don't. I didn't like having my first wife and daughter taken from me but without that happening I would have never met you and I'm glad because we had three beautiful children together, we gained a family together. We watched two of our three children grow up. Who knows if we hadn't lost Jasper maybe Paula wouldn't be here and things would be different. You saw your first grandchild born Jen, me I saw the first four but together we will miss the next one. Without joining NCIS I might have ended up here early. Things happen and they always happen for a reason. I wouldn't change it for anything."

She nodded as she sat up. Sitting up we both smiled looking towards the family we had watched grow in front of us. Now it was their turn. Their turn to go through what we had gone through, hopefully for them their wouldn't be as much death, heartbreak, betrayal and lies like we had gone through. A parents dream is always to have their children grow up in a better world than they did and that's what me and Jen wanted for our children and that was what we gained. I helped her up as we walked off towards where her parents were with Jasper.

 ** _"We made our impact on the future now let them make theirs..."_**

 ** The End **


End file.
